


Crush | IronDoom

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Es un hombre incomprendido y pese a todo lo afortunado que puede parecer nadie realmente entiende lo que conlleva ser él. Es cuando aparece Víctor von Doom pidiendo ser entendido y, pese a evitarlo, Tony no puede negar que tal vez son más parecidos de lo que imaginaba. Para Víctor eso era evidente, por eso decidió buscarlo más no imaginó que la cercanía con Tony haría cambiar sus intenciones.Una obsesión por el otro empieza a permear en ellos.¿Quién de los dos caerá primero?*Drabbles o One-shots de la relación entre Tony Stark y Víctor von Doom tras los acontecimientos de Secret Wars donde Víctor quiere redimirse y busca a Tony para que lo ayude a ello.*Aunque habrá muchas referencias de los cómics, buscaré no ser tan detallista en eso y explicar lo básico para que todos puedan leerlo ❤️*No será actualización continua #losiento (?





	1. Encuentro I | Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ocurre antes del Invencible Iron Man (2015) donde Tony tiene una cita con la Dr. Amara, persigue a Madame Masque, y obviamente antes de reencontrarse con Víctor con el rostro reconstruido. Con lo prevenido que es Víctor puedo asegurar que visitó a Tony antes de decidir aparecerse.
> 
> Para no ser detectado por "FRIDAY" usa su magia y ciencia, solo si desea ser rastreado pueden detectarlo la tecnología de Tony. Bien, creo es todo. Si tienen dudas, por favor pregunten :)

_Llegando justo a tiempo_

_Déjame contemplar la escena_

_Es una melódica, erótica,_

_una clase de danza hipnótica_

_Hipnotizado por tus ojos_

_Y la forma en que te mueves_

 

Puede que fuera mera curiosidad pero, después de que lo volvió a ver, supo que ese hombre era parte de la solución de sus problemas. En un inicio porque era igual a él, se había equivocado y buscaba redimirse pero después fue porque quería ser como él, que lo viera como el mundo mira a Tony Stark. Igual a un héroe. O en su caso, una aproximación a ello.

No quería la aceptación de todos, eso lo comprendió varios días después de pensarlo pues sería imposible. Solo quería la aprobación, o el visto bueno, de un hombre con quien se identificaba. El avenger Tony Stark.

Víctor sabía que todo el mal que provocó por tantos años no era comparable a los errores de Tony pero quería redimirse, aunque sea, por una vez, saber lo que es ser bueno. No obstante, siempre tuvo una queja contra los superhéroes, siempre veía más por resolver las cosas que por preocuparse por las personas. Podría sonar algo contradictorio pero, en un mundo lleno de héroes, el caos permea y eso era la mejor muestra de que tenía razón.

O bueno... esa es la idea. Ahora, tras meditar tanto, ya no sabía si era o no lo correcto.

Se preparó mentalmente para encarar a Stark pero cuando buscaba una forma de hablar con él sabría que no le haría caso, que lo primero que haría sería arrestarlo. Entonces decidió vigilarlo un poco antes de poder anticipar sus movimientos. Víctor es un hombre que siempre tiene un plan B para su plan de contingencia, del plan C de su otro plan de contingencia de su principal plan de contingencia para su plan original que no era el único plan. Un hombre que anticipa todo y tiene que estar seguro en que se está metiendo.

Aunque ahora su aspecto nuevo podría ayudar a que Tony no se sintiera tan amenazado aunque eso no sería así. De eso ya estaba seguro cuando pensó en acercarse a Stark.

Logró escabullirse en la casa de Tony, la IA "Friday" no se había percatado de su presencia en todas esas semanas. Era evidente, usaba hechizos de protección para salir y entrar al recinto y espiar a quien sería la salvación de su oscuro pasado.

Fue difícil las primeras veces, Tony siempre tenía una compañía femenina. Con ello corroboró que los rumores de que se había distanciado de Steve Rogers eran ciertos. Todos conocían esa relación y todos también sabían lo destructiva que se había vuelto. Tras el regreso del Capitán América de su supuesta muerte, las cosas entre ellos dejaron de ser lo mismo. La desconfianza permeaba en ambos y se fueron distanciando en el terreno sentimental. A veces parecía ir viento en popa y luego volvían las desconfianzas e intimidaciones. Parecía un amor tan tóxico.

O bueno, eso decía Tony cuando estaba algo dormido y parloteaba en sueños. Para Doom era más bien una relación que no sabía cómo empezar. Tony y Steve eran dos cobardes escondiéndose en sus problemas para ocultar el gran amor que se tenían. Lo sabían pero ambos tenían miedo de dar todo, algo que podría comprometerlos para siempre. En especial, Tony. Tantas relaciones fallidas, personas que lo traicionaron que temía entregar su corazón aunque se le asegurara la felicidad. Y Steve Rogers no lo iba a esperar para siempre, Steve deseaba un compromiso serio y Tony tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso.

El distanciarse fue normal.

Tony era un libro abierto y Doom le encantaba hojearlo porque siempre que descubría algo nuevo de él parecía ser fascinante. Como si el guionista de su vida se empeñara en hacer sufrir a Tony.

Aún con el miedo al compromiso siempre buscaba tener compañía, no sentirse solitario por las noches. Aunque, solo una noche, tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo solo, dormido y sin su estar en su taller trabajando como loco. De vez en cuando, Tony podía dormir tranquilo.

Dormía plácidamente, con el torso desnudo y ampliamente reposando en esa enorme cama, Víctor pudo contemplar la belleza de ese hombre de cabello azabache. Lo miró determinadamente. Explorando con sus ojos cada parte de su piel desnuda. El verlo dormir se había vuelto una costumbre un poco insana pero tampoco encontraba nada malo en ello.

La piel se veía suave para ser de hombre, un poco bronceada y un poco musculosa. La obsesión que últimamente tenía con esa piel lo hacía notar los pequeños rasguños por las peleas pero se dio cuenta de que Tony había estado experimentando algunas cosas sobre él. A veces su cuerpo se curaba un poco más rápido de lo que cualquier persona promedio lo haría. Eso era astuto de su parte, Tony solo es un hombre con tecnología rodeado por dioses o súper hombres. A ellos nada los detiene pero Tony es débil por el hecho de ser un simple humano. Nadie mejor que Víctor entendía eso... hacer todo lo posible por ser el mejor, por no ser menos que los que te rodean.

Tony se movió quedando bocarriba. Víctor observó la respiración suave de Tony con los labios un poco abiertos. Observó la manzana de Adán de ese varonil cuello, el pecho subiendo y bajando, el ombligo y un poco del hueso de la cadera que se asomaba. El cuerpo de Tony es irresistible y quería saber que tan sensible podría ser. Acercó su mano al pecho de Tony y, sin tocarlo, fue recorriendo desde el pecho hasta su ombligo. Era electrizante, lo dejaba deseoso.

Lo miró de nuevo y notó que había abierto los ojos como si lo sintiera.

 

-Fri... ¿Hay alguien aquí?-preguntó Tony mirando el techo.

- _No. Ya hubiera activado mis protocolos de seguridad si así fuera._

-Volviste a...

- _He hecho más de 50 escaneos completos a toda la casa y no hay nada._

-Revisaste...

- _¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir, Tony? Te hace falta._

-No... por alguna razón mi sueño se fue...

 

Tony permaneció en silencio por un buen rato mirando el techo. Jugaba con sus dedos meditando, suponiendo que le volvería el sueño pero era imposible. La mente de Tony seguro estaba pensando mil cosas en ese momento, y no, el sueño no regresaría de forma sencilla. Víctor lo lamentaba pues le gustaba ver a Tony dormido aunque estando así era de cierta forma hermoso, vulnerable

 

-¿Podrías contactar con... Steve?-dijo Tony tras un suspiro fuerte.

- _El Capitán pidió que solo se le molestara si era una emergencia._

-¿Está en misión?

- _Es posible pero no sabría con seguridad._

_-_ Contacta con él, yo recibiré el regaño.

Espero hasta escuchar la voz deseada.

- _¿Qué ocurre, Tony? ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó el Capitán apresurado.

-Solo quería hablar... hace mucho que no nos vemos.

- _Dije que solo me llamaran para emergencias._

-Esto es una emergencia... No puedo dormir.

- _En otro momento soportaría tus bromas pero no estoy de humor._

-¿Por qué no te he visto en estos días?

- _¿Por qué tendría que ir a verte?_

_-_ Te extraño.

- _Claro... ¿Tú y tus cuantas chicas me extrañan?-_ Tony no contesto- _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tony?_

-Quería oír tu voz...

- _Yo no quiero oírla si no es para una emergencia._

-Steve... por favor.

- _Ya basta, Tony. Te dije que se acabo. Yo no voy a esperar más... he esperado demasiado._

_-_ Steve... yo...

- _Por favor no vuelvas a marcar a menos que sea una emergencia de verdad._

-Steve...

 

Colgó.

 

Así que era real. Ellos no estaban bien. Una leve sonrisa se marcó en la comisura de los labios de Víctor e iba a irse cuando notó lo que Tony empezó a hacer. Víctor se sintió fascinado y un poco voyerista pero la curiosidad no lo dejaba irse.

Tony cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Buscó su erección para empezar a masturbarse conteniendo los gemidos. Buscó en su cajón más cercano y encontró una botella de lubricante abierta, se puso un poco en la mano y volvió a su erección. Lentamente los movimientos se fueron acelerando mientras seguía conteniendo los gemidos hasta que empezaron las contracciones en su cadera.

Arqueaba su cintura de una hermosa manera, sexy podría decirse. Las caderas empezó a moverlas entre jadeos necesitados. Entonces acarició sus pezones y los gemidos se hicieron fuertes. Un suave jadeo, juntos los gemidos, hacían que Tony tuviera un rostro realmente deseable y un olor a sexo exquisito.

Víctor contemplaba cada acción de Tony maravillado y totalmente convencido que deseaba que ese hombre fuera quien le cambiara en cualquier sentido.

Tony culminó por primera vez pero el toqueteo no terminó. Suspiró un poco molestó y sacó otra cosa del cajón. Eso si sorprendió a Víctor, no sabía que a Tony le gustaran ese tipo de juguetes y si era como imaginaba, esa cosa tendría un tamaño parecido al del Capitán. Tony jugó consigo mismo, se dilataba mientras jadeaba "Steve" constantemente. Cuando empezó a introducir ese juguete en él, los gemidos se volvieron un deleite para los oídos de Víctor. La saliva escurría un poco de la comisura de los labios de Tony mientras jadeaba al verse invadido. El calor aumentó en el cuerpo de Doom, era inevitable.

Tony gimió tras un fuerte orgasmo, luego quedó ahí, disfrutando la sensación y mirando a su costado. Como si imaginara el cuerpo de alguien ahí. Se limpio, guardó todo y se cubrió con las sabanas antes de quedarse dormido.

Al parecer el Capitán América era el único que podía poner así al gran Iron Man. No es que Víctor le guste aprovecharse de las situaciones débiles de sus enemigos pero podría herirlo de tantas maneras. Aún así, deseaba ser él quien le enseñará a Tony cómo olvidarse del Capitán. Enseñarle que Steve Rogers no es el único que puede hacerlo jadear hasta desesperarse. Steve tal vez lo había llevado al cielo varias veces pero sería él quien lo llevaría al infierno y lo haría rogar por más.

Lo tomó de la barbilla acariciando esos suaves labios. Los miró con deseo pero se retiró antes de perder el control. Algún día de sos labios gemirían su nombre y es cuando podría verse victorioso. Ahora se iría pero presentía que su encuentro sería pronto... más pronto de lo que imaginaba.


	2. Encuentro 2 | Acercamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhYWnHH2CjU

_**He estado caminando a la luz de la luna buscando por ti** _

**_**No conseguí a nadie sino a mi sombra para conseguirme a través de ti** _ **

**__**Así que pon tus labios en mis cicatrices y enséñame a** _ _ ** _**_**amar** _ ** _

**_**_Dar a mi corazón lento el ritmo de un tambor de sangre_ ** _ **

 

  
_Estaba tan cerca, a unos centímetros de sus labios y su cuerpo a su disposición. Tony también lo veía, sorprendido por esa corriente eléctrica que surgía entre ellos. No podía estar pasando, solo con una persona ocurría eso y estaba seguro que Víctor no podía ser esa persona. Se tentó en sentir esos labios con sus manos sorprendiendo a Tony quien quería negarse pero no pudo. Los ojos de Víctor lo tenían bajo un hechizo, estaba seguro de eso._

_La sensación del cuerpo de ese hombre encima de él producía efectos desconocidos en todo su cuerpo. No, no puede ocurrir eso con él. Víctor... no... ¿Por qué le gusta siempre fijarse en los chicos malos? ¿Por qué siempre buscar a aquellos que seguramente terminarían_ _lastimándolo_ _? ¿Por qué tenía pensamientos de ese tipo como si realmente estuviera sintiendo algo distinto? ¿No se supone que Steve era el único hombre que...?_

_Sus labios estaban cerca._

_La presión de ese cuerpo contra el suyo los estremecía. Trataba, estaba seguro que trataba de alejarse pero no lo logró. Deseo acercarse más y obtener algo de él, algo que Víctor también estaba buscando. Ni siquiera esa sonrisa burlona lo hizo alejarse._

_Una segunda explosión lo sacó de ese momento, Víctor se levantó para ir hacia Madame Masque y derrotarla. Tony se quedó ahí, intentando entender que había ocurrido hace algunos momentos._

 

_-¿Qué diablos está pasado conmigo?_

 

***

 

Ese día sería su primer encuentro con Iron Man. Lo confrontaría con su nuevo rostro y sus nuevos deseos de cambiar. Lo vio descender del cielo a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su hermoso país. Latveria era un país próspero dentro de todo el caos del mundo pero tras entender que su gobierno era más su deseo por dominar que por buscar el bien, los dejo libres. Dejó que ellos mismos buscarán la estabilidad y es cuando permeo el caos.

Ahora todo estaba destruido, lleno de grupos guerrilleros que buscaban el control del país. Se había producido un caos y no se detendría. Pero eso estaba bien, lo correcto ahora sería dejarlos poner a ellos las cosas en orden. Lo que le interesaba a Doom era aquel que se acercaba con precaución.

Espero el momento oportuno, justo cuando otros amenazaban a Tony. Haría su entrada triunfal y lo encararía sin temor. Sin ocultarse, como venía haciéndolo durante las últimas semanas. Tony estaba ahí para buscar a Madame Masque que estaba robando objetos mágicos importantes, Víctor deducía para qué eran pero tenía que asegurarse antes de darle información a Tony aunque este apareció mucho antes de lo planeado.

Bueno, mientras antes se vieran mejor.

 

-¡Escuchen!-dijo Tony evitando el ataque de los grupos guerrilleros- No sé si son los chicos malos o los...

 

Un ataque sónico acalló a los guerrilleros dejándolos desmayados y alertó a Tony.

 

-Um... ¿De dónde vino?-preguntó Tony al ver a sus atacantes tirados en el piso.

-De nada, Tony Stark-dijo Víctor apareciendo tras de su invitado-. Eres tú ¿verdad? Esto es muy oportuno, muy oportuno. Estaba buscando la manera de contactar contigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Friday, quién es?-preguntó Tony volteando a ver a quien había pronunciado esas palabas.

-Es normal que no me reconozcas-dijo Víctor apareciendo frente a Tony.

-Conozco esa voz.

-La razón por la que estaba ansioso por encontrarte era que estamos en una posición única. Ambos nos necesitamos.

-Esa voz...

- _De acuerdo con todos los_ _bioescaners_ _, es...es Victor von Doom. ¡DOCTOR_ _DOOM_ _!_

-¿Eres Víctor von Doom?

-Sí, supongo que los sensores de tu armadura lo han verificado.

- _Es Víctor von Doom_

-Silencio, Friday. ¿Por qué no llevas tu armadura?

-Este es el  _nuevo_  yo-dijo Víctor con una sonrisa de lado.

-Muy bien.

 

Tony levanto su mano preparando el repulsor de su armadura para ataca a Doom. Disparó pero un campo de fuerza, hecho con la magia de Doom, detuvo su ataque. Ese campo lo estaba protegiendo, Tony siguió disparando como si esperara romper la magia y terminar con el hombre que ha sido parte de su sufrimiento por un largo tiempo.

 

- _Te está bloqueando usado un hechizo místico de defensa._

-¿Has terminado?-preguntó Doom sin prisa.

-¿Eres Doctor Doom?

-Sí.

-Creí que tu cara estaba tan destrozada que ningún humano podría quedarse observándola.

-Estaba. Estoy mejor ahora-dijo Doom con una sonrisa amplia.

- _Realmente es Víctor von Doom._

 _-_ No estoy seguro de que hacer aquí, Fri...Víctor von Doom, el hombre más peligroso del planeta, justo aquí en frente sonriéndome.

 

Víctor no dejaba de sonreír, estaba emocionado de lograr acercarse a Tony y de dejarlo tan desconcertado que tuvo que rememorar la vez que fueron a los días del Rey Arturo y tuvieron una aventura muy emocionante. Era de las primeras veces que se enfrentó a Tony y lo vio como un adversario digno. Realmente estaba feliz de darle la cara a Tony con quien anhelaba compartir ese nuevo pensar.

 

-¡Intentaste matarme y dejarme ahí!-se quejó Tony ante la anécdota que era muy diferente a la que él recordaba.

-Dije que la rememoraba con cariño, no que tú lo hicieras.

 

Tony ataco de nuevo con su armadura agigantada. Víctor espero a que soltara su enojo. Era evidente que Tony no estaba dispuesto a hablar como si nada, se había preparado de antemano para cualquier ataque. Sabía lo listo que era Tony, aunque no muy precavido para tener interés amoroso con una delincuente. El encanto de Tony, seguramente.

Cuando terminó de atacar, Víctor se arregló su traje y le explicó que tenían un interés en común y era detener a Madame Masque. A Tony le hizo rememorar historias con ella, Víctor solo siguió hablando de que necesitaban detenerla. Le explicó sobre objetos que caían de otros universos y que ella los estaba reuniendo para tener un poder que no iba a controlar mientras caminaba por las ruinas de lo que fue el castillo de Víctor. Este abrió una puerta mágica que asustó a Tony, realmente no confiaba nada en él.

 

-Doom, te digo que mi armadura sabe donde estoy. Si desaparezco, los Avengers sabrán...

-Lo sé-Víctor lo miró con su sonrisa aún en los labios-. Si quisiera matarte, ya lo hubiera hecho. Necesito que veas esto.

 

Entraron a un enorme recinto lleno de ruinas, parecían piezas de laboratorio. Tony activó sus defensas. Era extraño que un villano de tal calibre no le tuviera una trampa.

 

-Este era mi laboratorio.

-¿Vas a responderme, Doomsy? ¿Qué estaba buscando ella aquí?-Tony observó todo el recinto y las ruinas-. De un científico a otro, esto es verdaderamente desgarrador.

 

Víctor no respondió, se dirigió a un cofre de madera abandonado en el medio del laboratorio. Tony examinaba cada parte del laboratorio previniendo cualquier ataque. Solo él se metía en ese tipo de riesgos. Si Steve estuviera ahí ya lo hubiera regañado por imprudente pero era bueno que no estuviera ahí ahora. Volvió a mirar a Víctor que abría un cofre que mostraba una luz al ser abierto.

Víctor sacó una vara de Watoomb, Tony se sobresaltó pues la única que conocía era la de Strange. Le explicó que era una de otra dimensión y esa le pertenecía a Víctor. Se la daba porque confiaba en Tony, él la tendría segura y no habría necesidad alterarse. Tony lo siguió atacando con mil preguntas mientras seguía a Víctor fuera del recinto. Este le advirtió de los guerrilleros de su país, que tuviera cuidado pero Tony realmente quería más que eso. Quería entender qué quería Víctor y por qué lo buscaba a él.

 

-Te lo diré cuando me tomes en serio y confíes en mi.

-No voy a confiar en ti-Víctor sonrió.

-Lo harás.

 

Teletransportó a Tony a un zoológico en Estados Unidos. Estaba feliz ahora, había cumplido su objetivo. El primer acercamiento había valido la pena, Tony ya lo tenía en el mapa y ahora sería cuestión de tiempo para que el mismo Tony Stark volviera a él. Víctor le daría todas las explicaciones que quisiera en cuanto eso ocurriera.

***

 

Había logrado besar a Amara, tras dejarla plantada en su cita. Había logrado encontrar a Strange para que cuidara de la segunda vara de Watoomb y había conseguido encontrarse con Madame Masque para descubrir sus nuevos poderes y ser atacado por unos robots ninjas que jamás había visto. Habían sido noches provechosas pero al final del día estaba ahí, en su habitación, pensando en Víctor.

¿Qué pretendía con él? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a él? De todas las personas buenas en el mundo... ¿Por qué acercarse a Tony? Tony no era el hombre que todos esperan ni mucho menos alguien quien no la pasara mal. Se lo dijo a Amara, todos creen que él es un hombre que no sufre por su posición pero al final siempre lleva la carga de ser él. Detestaba su destino y nadie le había pasado el memo a Doom.

 

-No deberías sufrir, Tony. Te busqué por una razón-la voz a su lado lo sobresaltó haciéndolo retroceder con prisa.

- _Doom está..._ -anunció Friday.

-¿No me digas?-se quejó Tony al alejarse de quien estaba sentado a su lado en el piso, Doom rió ante la escena.

-Al fin puedo hablar contigo sin tu armadura.

-Y yo puedo arrestarte.

-Vamos, Tony... ¿No quieres respuestas?

-Me gustaría que te fueras.

-Tu armadura ya está lista para atacarme. ¿De qué te preocupas?

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que te fíes de mí pero no te lo pediré de inmediato. Tengo que ganarme esa confianza pero no lo hice al azar. Eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Y dirás el por qué o seguirás enigmático como hasta ahora?-Víctor sonrió y lo miró, Tony estaba dudando en salir corriendo o esperar a que su armadura hiciera el resto.

-Solo diré que somos iguales y nos necesitamos. No solo para vencer a Madame Masque sino para salir de todo esto que ha sido nuestro destino.

-¿Víctor von Doom sufriendo por su destino? ¿Esto a caso es un chiste?

-Te necesito y tú me necesitas. Somos más iguales de lo que crees.

-Yo no soy como tú.

-Lo eres. ¿No eres un genio que sufre por su destino? ¿Por su pasado? ¿Por su familia?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia en esto? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Pronto lo entenderás.

 

Víctor se levantó, caminó hacia Tony, este observaba cada acción. Doom se acuclillo ante él y lo tomó de la barbilla. Una corriente eléctrica viajo por el cuerpo de Tony haciéndolo estremecerse. Víctor le sonrió complacido, los ojos cafés frente a él hicieron que Tony tuviera dudas. ¿Por qué a él? ¿A caso era cosa suya atraer villanos?

 

-Justo ahora me percato que tienes unos ojos encantadores-sentenció Víctor haciendo sorprender a Tony. Lo soltó.

 

Víctor se desapareció cuando Tony se puso su armadura. Permaneció con ella un rato mientras Friday examinaba la habitación. No había nada pero permaneció alerta. Todo era confuso pero sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba. Estaba frustrado, nunca nada bueno se avecina cuando se trata de él y sus días de calma. Aunque para ese entonces se había resignado a no tener días de calma.

 

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

- _Al parecer estaban coqueteando contigo._

-Fri... ¿podrías apagarte ahora?

***

 

Derrotaron a Madame Masque, Víctor le sacó el demonio que la poseía y la libero. Antes de que Tony pudiera decirle o pedirle algo, Víctor había desaparecido y Strange llegó a llevarse a Madame Masque. Agradeció a Strange pero la duda seguía permeando en su corazón. Sabía que Víctor no solo lo quería para derrotarla. Estaba buscando algo más de él, algo que no lograba entender.

Si realmente quería redimirse ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué Tony lo llevase por el buen camino como su salvador? No, Víctor quería algo más y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo cara a cara con tal ve averiguarlo. Además, esa caída y esa corriente entre ellos no la había imaginado. Algo había hecho clic en el contacto entre ellos. Solo podía sentirse frustrado al ver cómo siempre sentía atracción ante los villanos. Al parecer una mala jugada del destino que ya no le sorprendía para nada.

***

 

-Sé que estás ahí-dijo Tony mirando, en su terraza la noche estrellada-. ¿Puedes mostrarte o tengo que hacer un conjuro para que aparezcas?-escuchó una risa a su lado, suspiró frustrado.

-Eres bastante simpático. ¿Quién hubiera pensado eso de ti?

-No me conoces. Dudo mucho que lo hagas de verdad.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees. ¿Lo descubriste?

-¿Qué mis padres no son mis padres? ¡Claro que lo hice! Mi pregunta es... ¿Cómo lo sabías tú? ¿A caso eres...?

-No, no. Por esta vez la suerte no te juega tan mal. Solo lo supe por casualidad...

-¿Y querías decírmelo?

-Creí que sería una buena forma de entablar una amistad.

-¡Jamás serás mi amigo! ¿Entendiste? Todo el mal que has ocasionado, el sufrimiento... ¿Pretendes que te perdone y te de mi bendición para qué vayas al cielo? Yo no hago esa clase de milagros-Víctor rió mirándolo con determinación, Tony se turbó un poco por la mirada intensa pero logró sostenerla.

-No espero el perdón de nadie. Solo quiero redimir mis acciones y saber que puedo ser mejor de lo que alguna vez fui. Tener una segunda oportunidad. Lo único que quiero de ti es que me digas que puedo tenerla... Que hay algo que salvar de mí.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque somos iguales, aunque no lo creas. Somos genios en un mundo rodeado de dioses. Nuestra única arma ha sido una armadura. La hemos usado para nuestra protección y para enfrentarnos al mundo. Hemos buscado mejorar cometiendo error tras error en el intento. Pero siempre hay una luz de esperanza para nosotros. La diferencia es que tú si la has visto y yo deseo encontrarla. Quiero estar bajo tu cuidado y así poder encontrarla.

-Ni aunque salves mil veces al universo podrás ser perdonado.

 

Víctor sonrió, se acercó más a Tony que retrocedía nervioso. Lo aprisionó en el barandal del balcón quedado con los rostros cerca. De nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, esa tensión en sus músculos al sentir el cuerpo de Víctor y ese estremecimiento al deseo de acercar sus labios. Víctor sonrió al ver, tras Tony, su armadura apuntándole.

 

-No me importaría salvar mil veces al universo si con eso me gano tu confianza.

 

El olor de la loción de Víctor era agradable. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad por unos minutos. La respiración de Tony se aceleró, sus labios se abrieron un poco esperando el contacto con los ajenos. Víctor también veía esos labios dulces con intensidad, sonrió complacido por la reacción de Tony y desapareció.

Tony tuvo que sostenerse para recuperar el aliento. Se agarró con fuerza del barandal para no caer ante la impresión de sus acciones. Se acuclillo, aún sujetando el barandal, para respirar hondo. No estaba nervioso por tener al hombre más peligroso del mundo tras su ayuda sino por las reacciones que le ocasionaba.

Se sentó en el piso buscando calmarse. Mil ideas llegaron por su mente pero ninguna se concreto ante los sentimientos desconocidos.

 

-¡Por dios, Tony! Estás saliendo con una sexy doctora. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-se quejó de sí mismo.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Espero se haya entendido la situación con Madame Masque. Ella estaba robando piezas mágicas para controlar una fuerza más allá de su poder. Víctor ayudó a Tony para que comenzara a confiar en él. En el Invencible Iron Man (2015) Tony empieza a salir con una doctora. La Dra. Amara es una genio que tiene la formula del gen mutante. No lo tocaré mucho, no es la idea del fic pero quería que la conocieran. 
> 
> Dentro de mi fic, Tony no concreta su relación con Steve y decide salir con la Dra. Amara por la misma razón que los comics, se identifica con ella. Nada más, creo. Si tiene duda me dicen. 
> 
> Obviamente modifique varios momentos a mi conveniencia para que hubiera mayor contacto con ellos.
> 
> Y gracias por leer esta historia. Ya tiene 7 votos y me emociona, no creí que alguien le interesara esta pareja. Actualizare siempre que pueda, tendrá 15 partes para que vayan haciendo cuentas.


	3. Encuentro 3 | Desayuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un inicio creí que serían one-shots o drabbles pero solita la historia ha tomado forma y cada capítulo se vuelve más largo.
> 
> Disfrútenlo.

_Esa mañana había despertado en los brazos de una sexy doctora, habían tenido una segunda ronda y fueron a desayunar a un lugar donde tenían los mejores waffles. Tuvo una cita encantadora y no hubo muchos disturbios en el día. Lo que no comprendía, ahora, es por qué estaba besándose con desesperación con ese hombre que le había causado tantos conflictos, de quién quería mantenerse lejos pero justo ahora parecía anhelar violentamente._

_Doom dominaba la situación, sostenía a Tony de la cintura con fuerza mientras lo besaba con avidez. El beso... no, eso ya no era un beso. Lo estaba devorando mientras lo tenía pegado a esa pared. ¿Cómo es que cayó así de fácil? ¿Por qué sus piernas flaqueaban por el deseo?_

_Las manos de Victor eran bastante traviesas._

...

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo?-preguntó Amara sonriendo coqueta tras terminar su desayuno.

-El mío me está frustrando por completo. Hablemos del tuyo-contestó Tony deseando escucharla.

Comenzó a platicar sobre su interesante investigación del Alzheimer. Estaba frustrada porque no veía avances en su investigación y sentía que iba en retroceso. Tony trataba de entenderla cuando una voz hizo tensar el cuerpo de Tony y Amara se sintió curiosa con el invitado cortés y de buena apariencia. Seguramente uno de los tantos amigos de Tony.

-Haz las pruebas en humanos-dijo Doom acercándose a su mesa con un café en mano.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tony irritado. Doom lo ignoró, tomó una silla para sentarse con ellos y miró a Amara.

-Es la siguiente etapa. Los experimentos en ratones ya no te darán resultados.

-Creo que ya te ibas-insistió Tony.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Amara confundida con la agresividad de Tony con ese invitado.

-Mis disculpas-dijo Doom- pero soy admirador de su trabajo.

-Oh, no...-negó Tony imponiéndose- no lo eres. Ya te ibas.

-¿Quién es usted?-insistió Amara.

-Es Doom, Doctor Doom-sentenció Tony, Amara sintió que se le iba el aliento pues conocía lo peligroso que era un hombre como él.

-¿Debería irme?-preguntó sin intención de irse, la curiosidad se adueñó de ella.

-Si

-No-sonrió Doom-, no hay problema. Le he insistido a tu novio que no soy un riesgo. No te preocupes.

-Sí, si lo eres-insistió Tony.

-No es mi novio-dijo Amara, Tony la miró extrañado. Ella se encogió de hombros-. Solo ha pasado una noche, Tony. No creí que fueras de compromisos largos.

-Me siento ofendido.

-Me agrada está chica-dijo Doom, sorbió un poco de su café.

-¿Tú no te ibas?-preguntó Tony, Doom lo miró sonriendo.

-No veo la necesidad y ella no se siente incómoda.

-Sí, si lo hace.

-No, no lo hago...-miro a Doom-. ¿Qué decías sobre las pruebas?

-¡Oh, por favor!-suspiro Tony irritado, Doom sonrió al notar la armadura de Tony apuntándole desde fuera de la ventana donde estaban sentados. Miró a Amara.

-Ya me has atacado físicamente-miró a Tony-. Sabes que tengo la habilidad mística para repeler tu ataque. Así que ¿por qué no acabamos con esto de apuntarme un arma?

-Tú sigues persiguiéndome.

-No contestas mis llamadas.

-¿Ahora estás tratando de ser de los buenos?-preguntó Amara llamando la atención de los dos.

-No-dijo Tony.

-Sí-finalizó Doom sonrió Doom, miró a Amara-. Deberías hacer tus pruebas en humanos. Seguirás en un rumbo sin sentido si te quedas con pruebas simples. Será una falla tras otra si insistentes con los ratones.

-Debido a...

-Exactamente- le sonrió Doom al ver que ella entendía las razones, ella le sonreía coqueta, Tony los veía irritados.

-Creo que es hora de irte. Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir y deja de molestarme-dijo Tony molesto, Doom lo miró con calma y sonrió.

-No querrás arruinar el desayuno. Además me gustaría escuchar a la doctora. Su investigación es una de las más importantes del siglo.

-¿Realmente eres doctor Doom?-insistió Amara- ¿Por qué Tony no te ha arrestado?

-Porque es amable conmigo.

-¡Claro que no!-Tony puso los ojos en blanco- Yo solo quiero que me saques de tu retorcido plan y me dejes tener una cita en paz-Doom miraba a Tony con una risa traviesa, Amara contemplaba a Doom sorprendida y Tony estaba irritado.

-Nos vemos, Doctora. Suerte con su investigación.

Doom se levantó con la mirada amenazadora de Tony, sonrió y lo tomó de la barbilla y hacerlo ver fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento Tony se sintió abochornado, o molesto. Era una serie de sensaciones que Doom le provocaban. Se alejó con brusquedad logrando una sonrisa divertida de Doom.

-Nos vemos Tony-dijo Doom alejándose y tomando su café.

-No, no nos veremos-sentencio Tony, Doom solo hizo una seña de despedida.

-¿Estaba coqueteando contigo?-preguntó Amara.

-¿Qué? No.

-Lo parecía. ¿Y todavía quieres ser mi novio?

-No es nada de eso. Doom es un loco-entonces Amara sintió entender la situación.

-¡Wow! Desayuné con el Doctor Doom-dijo Amara con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y Iron Man-dijo Tony algo molesto. Ella lo miró.

-¿Pero era el Doctor Doom?-Tony la miró afirmando-. ¡Wow!

 

***

 

-¿Qué haces dentro de mi laboratorio?-preguntó Tony al ver a Doom sentado en su silla comiendo de una bolsa de dulces.

-Te dije que te vería después-dijo este saboreando su dulce.

-¿En serio, FRIDAY?-Tony miró la proyección de su IA- ¿Puedes identificar a Strange y no a Doom?

_-Te recuerdo que él usa una protección hecho por magia y ciencia a la cual no he sido programada de identificar_ -Doom sintió adorables las reacciones de Tony y rió mientras discutía con su IA.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-preguntó Doom. Tony lo miró irritado.

-¡Maravillosa! Nos hicimos novios en seguida.

-No lo parecía.

-¿Qué es eso de interrumpir en el santuario de un científico?-entró Tony dejando algunas cosas de su armadura.

-Solo quise saludar. Además mi laboratorio está en ruinas, por si no lo recuerdas.

-¿Y quieres que te presente mis laboratorios para tus experimentos en humanos?-Doom soltó una risa suave.

-Solo quiero hacerte compañía. ¿Es tan malo eso?

-Si surge una emergencia no te dejaría aquí.

-Te sigo. Podría ser de utilidad.

-No sin tu armadura. Solo estorbarías.

-Te recuerdo que uso magia para esquivar tus sistemas de seguridad. Eso ya ayuda bastante.

-Cállate y déjame en paz.

Tony empezó a trabajar en las mejoras de su armadura, como siempre. Actualizando los programas de rastreo, calor... todo lo que fuese útil. Y Doom, como niño bueno, permaneció viendo de lejos, notando cada detalle en los movimientos de Tony. Este, a veces, se olvidaba de su compañía llevándose ciertos sustos al escuchar una sugerencia de su invitado no deseado.

Tony lo ignoraba y Doom disfrutaba de la vista. Tony era bastante bien parecido, de una figura elegante y un cuerpo bien ejercitado. Y no iba negar que ese trasero estuviera bien formado. Al parecer los entrenamientos que tiene Tony funcionan efectivamente. Ese hombre es demasiado atractivo, una tentación para cualquiera.

-Y... ¿cómo está el Capitán América?-Tony sintió una punzada en la espalda.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Pues son muy amigos y no los he visto juntos últimamente. ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes?

-¿Para qué te serviría esa información?

-Solo estoy haciendo plática, Stark. Es aburrido solo verte trabajar y que no aceptes mis sugerencias.

Tony guardó silencio. Doom sabía que la relación entre Iron Man y el Capitán América era...complicada. Steve no lo quería cerca a menos que fuera para una emergencia. Habían tenido sus roces y lo que parecía un lindo romance ya no daba para más. Decidieron darse tiempo aunque tratarían de ser lo más cordiales cuando tuvieran que verse o resolver asuntos de la misión. Ya no habría nada en el futuro. Su amor sin concretarse ha sido arrastrado por años y ya estaba dando su fin.

-Steve...está ocupado con su vida-dijo Tony tras un largo silencio-. Yo con la mía... y estás tú como polizón últimamente.

-¿No ustedes estaban juntos? Ya sabes... como pareja...

-¿Ahora eres reportero de revista de sociales o algo? ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida personal?

-Ya te dije. Estoy aburrido de verte equivocar una y otra vez-sonrió Doom, Tony tuvo una sensación extraña al verlo sonreír. Últimamente eso pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Doom.

Una hora después, F.R.I.D.A.Y. le avisó a Tony sobre algunos altercados con robots y algún villano de turno. Como Doom prometió, fue tras Tony y lo ayudó con su tarea de salvar al mundo. Era extraño pero con Doom hacía un buen equipo. Hace mucho no sentía esa adrenalina de compaginar sus movimientos con alguien. Extrañamente Doom era sorprendente, algo cruel pero sabía lo que hacía. Tony estaba muy sorprendido.

El día estaba terminando. Habían regresado al laboratorio de Tony para seguir trabajado en su armadura. Tras la reciente misión, Tony empezó a aceptar algunas sugerencias de Doom. No todas porque no todas eran buenas, según Tony. Y había algo que le empezaba molestar a Tony. La forma en que Doom come dulces.

Esa forma en que su lengua saboreaba el dulce producía en Tony sensaciones raras. Le daba ideas extrañas. Trataba de alejarlas de su mente pero siempre que escuchaba la bolsa de dulces en manos de Doom, Tony no podía evitar voltear. Le empezó a gustar la imagen del dulce pasado por los labios de Doom, la lengua que lo recibía y los movimientos de la misma pasando el dulce por toda la boca.

Doom notó que era observado, Tony alejó su vista algo apenado y siguió trabajando en su armadura.

-¿Quieres un dulce?-preguntó Doom con sonrisa pícara.

-Sí... ¿por qué no?

Tony estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar la bolsa, Doom lo tomó de la muñeca haciendo voltear a Tony. Doom lo jaló tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Tony estaba sorprendido. Podría ser el gran y seductor Tony Stark pero cuando se trataba de Doom parecía un principiante. Doom lo tomó con más fuerza de su cintura, Tony sintió flaquear cuando el aliento dulce de Doom le llegó a la nariz.

-Abre la boca-susurró Doom, Tony actuaba por inercia.

Sintió como la lengua de Doom entraba a su boca para acariciar la suya. Sintió el sabor dulce de la lengua de Doom. Sus labios también se vieron aprisionados cuando Doom lo tomó de la nuca, con su mano desocupada, y lo pegó a él. Sintió como el dulce empezaba a moverse entre ambas lenguas, como Doom dominaba la situación y se saboreaban jugando con el dulce entre sus labios y su lengua.

El calor de Tony aumentaba, sentía que estaba reaccionando a las acciones de Doom. Empezó a sentir como las manos de este empezaba a descender acariciando sus glúteos, soltó un gemido en los labios de Doom. Pudo sentir una sonrisa sin despegarse de él. El dulce seguía pasando de boca en boca y Tony ya no sabía de dónde provenía ese dulzor. Era el dulce o los movimientos de la lengua de Doom. Lo apretaba con más fuerza y Tony se dejaba arrastrar.

De pronto, sintió que chocaban con una pared, iba a alejarse pero Doom aprovechó la situación para colocar su rodilla en la entrepierna de Tony y poner todo el peso de su cuerpo en él. Tony no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, se dejó dominar en el beso. Dejó que la lengua de Doom explorara su cavidad. El dulce había desaparecido y lo único que podía sentir eran cosquillas que la lengua de Doom provocaba en su paladar.

Apretó con fuerza los hombros de Doom, empezaban a morder los labios ajenos. Sentía que el aliento se le iba pero si cortaba el beso seguro terminaría. Sintió una presión más fuerte en su entrepierna. Por inercia, empezó a aprisionar a Doom con una de sus largas piernas. Doom lo sostenía de tal forma que podía sentir sus dedos acariciando sus muslos. Podría recordar a Steve, a sus besos con él pero no era así. Ese maldito villano que quería ser reformado lo estaba haciendo perderse en ese beso, lo estaba obligando a recordarlo en cada movimiento.

El beso aumento de nivel, les faltaba el aire pero Tony se dejó llevar. Abrazó a Doom del cuello mientras subía su otra pierna para abrazar la cintura de ese hombre. Sus dedos se sumergieron en el cabello castaño quebrado. Este lo recibía, aceptaba cada movimiento de Tony. Y aunque parecía ya imposible, Doom lo aprisionó más con su cuerpo, lo sostuvo con más fuerza de su cintura y sintió que se quedaba sin labios del beso tan largo y apasionado que se estaban dando.

Cuando sintió que su parte baja reaccionaba, sintió perder la razón y reaccionó. Se separó de Doom, bajó de él y lo alejó.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Doomsey...-apenas pudo decir Tony y salió corriendo a su habitación sin importarle dejar al gran villano solo en su laboratorio.

Llegó corriendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento o la cordura. Ya no estaba seguro de cual perdió primero. Se encerró en el baño, se echó agua fría en el rostro y se miró al espejo. Miraba su rostro sonrojado por la falta de aire, sus labios rojos e hinchados por el largo beso y su respiración acelerada por todas las sensaciones. Aún podía sentir el tacto de Doom en su cintura, sus dedos acariciando sus muslos y sus propias manos enredadas en el cabello rizado de Doom.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-se preguntó Tony acariciado sus manos.

- _Creo que le dicen beso apasionado-_ dijo su IA, Tony suspiró irritado.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Me recuerdas por qué no te he desprogramado?

- _Doom ya se ha ido... Esta vez uso la puerta._

-Maldita sea...

***

 

Un olor dulce lo hizo reaccionar. El olor a café caliente lo hizo salir del sueño y abrir los ojos. A un lado de su cama notó una charola con lo que parecía comida. Se despabiló del sueño, se levantó y pudo apreciar el gran desayuno que habían dejado a su lado. Se extrañó un poco, miró a su lado y no recordó haber dormido con nadie la noche anterior. Miró de nuevo a la charola y vio un papelito doblado en el medio de todo el desayuno.

Lo tomó y desdobló para ver un dulce en el medio y una nota.

_"Esto es tuyo"_

Sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Las sensaciones en su boca regresaron. La sensación dulce en su boca y los labios que aún sentía hinchados. Miró el desayuno a su lado... eran cosas que solo le gustan. Al parecer lo estaban consintiendo. Se recostó en la cama para mirar el techo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que entró?-preguntó Tony a su IA.

- _Traté... como 10 veces pero te perdiste en tu sueño. No active los protocolos de seguridad porque solo estaba usando la cocina y te dejó el desayuno. Y se volvió a ir usando la puerta._

_-_ Hoy va a ser un día largo.

- _¿Por qué no le pides una cita a Doom?_

-Sabes... tengo que revisar tus protocolos de programación. Sigo sin entender cómo te programé tan desobediente-la imagen del IA se proyecto sentada en la orilla de la cama de Tony.

- _Fui programada para controlar lo que harías. Técnicamente para funcionar según la actividad de tu cerebro._

_-_ ¿Vas a regañarme, entonces?-F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo miró.

- _Sabes que este puede ser otro juego de Doom, ¿cierto? Una forma de controlarte para cualquier plan que tenga._

-¡Vaya! Pensamos igual... parece que compartimos cerebro.

- _Solo que estás cayendo de verdad._

-Eso no es cierto. Yo...

- _Recuerda quién es Doom. Alguien no puede cambiar así nada más._

-Pero... ¿y si realmente lo desea? Si realmente...

- _¿Estás empezando a confiar en él?_

-No es eso, FRI... es...solo...A mi me han dado muchas oportunidades de redimirme. ¿Y si le doy una? Si veo que es sincero podría... yo podría...

- _Él es Doctor Doom. Él tiene miles de formas para engañarte. Estás siendo engañado._

-Tal vez no, FRI... Pero no descartes esa posibilidad. Sé mi lado racional en todo esto.

- _Bien. Cuando regrese a verte podrías seducirlo y hacer que te diga toda la verdad._

-Sigo pensando seriamente en desprogramarte.

 

***

 

Por alguna extraña razón, el traje que estaba usando Doom ese día lo hacía ver realmente seductor. Parecía que lo usaba a propósito. Un botón de su camisa desabrochado y ese rostro serio pensativo lo hacían ver demasiado atractivo. Tony tuvo que mirar, de reojo, varias veces. Además, la loción que estaba usando ese día parecía más fuerte pero pegaban con él. Por una extraña razón, ese día Doom no traía dulces.

-Hoy estás muy callado-dijo Tony que seguía revisando su armadura-. Otras veces ya estarías sobre mí diciéndome que está mal y que no.

-Solo pensaba...Creo que me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde?-Tony lo miró cuando se levantó.

-¿Te interesa?

-Sí... bastante.

-La doctora Amara quiere hablar conmigo-Tony se levantó algo molesto.

-¿Ahora irás tras ella?-Doom rió mirando su enojo.

-No... No me interesa de esa manera pero ella quiere que vea su trabajo.

-¿Y por qué no solo te fuiste y ya? Sin decirme.

-Quiero que confíes en mí-Doom se acercó a Tony, este estaba bastante nervioso con la presencia y el aroma de su invitado-. Por eso quiero que sepas cuando veo a tus conocidos aunque ella fue la que me contactó insistente.

-¿Y tengo que vigilarte? ¿No se supone no estás interesado en ella?

-Solo quería que lo supieras.

Doom lo tomó de la barbilla, como era costumbre, acarició sus labios con su dedo pulgar y desapareció.

- _Jefe... ¿esos eran celos?_ -Tony reaccionó mirando la proyección de F.R.I.D.A.Y. sentada en su mesa, parecía sorprendido pues pensó lo mismo.

-¿Tienes botón de apagado o algo?-se quedó meditando-¿Por qué demonios se puso esa loción para verla?-preguntó Tony como si quedara esa duda en sus labios, F.R.I.D.A.Y. rió al ver la reacción de su jefe.

- _¿Entonces si eran celos?_ -Tony la miró molesto, puso los ojos en blanco-.  _Doom dejó un mensaje._

_-_ ¿Qué?

- _Dice que quiere tener una cita contigo._

 

Tony se quedó sin aliento. Algo no estaba bien aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó?
> 
> Sobre los cómics: Díganme que no soy la única que piensa que Amara tuvo un crush con Doom en cuanto lo vio... Y como se dieron las cosas después (bebé) creo que me da la razón. En fin... Esto tendrá como 15 partes si todo sale bien así que sean pacientes. 
> 
> Saludos... :P


	4. Encuentro 4 | Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del cómic: 
> 
> Tras los eventos de Madame Masque, Tony buscó a Mary Jean para que ella fuese su nueva asistente pues destruyeron su bar-antro en el enfrentamiento. Ella detesta a los héroes porque siempre tiene mala suerte con ellos. En estos momentos Tony tenía problemas con Pepper y ella se había ido. Entonces buscó a otra pelirroja para controlar su vida. Por mientras FRIDAY se encarga de ello (en una proyección de una chica pelirroja) :P

_¿Estaba pasando, cierto? ¿Se estaba besando descaradamente con Víctor von Doom en el baño de ese restaurante? Víctor lo tenía contra la pared mientras Tony sujetaba las muñecas de Víctor sin deseos de separarse. Se devoraban de una forma tan desesperada... Tony lo buscaba, lo lamía y lo mordía sintiendo el sabor de su saliva y anhelando más._

_  
Podía culpar al alcohol pero para ese momento ya no era el alcohol. Eran sus ganas, su deseo y toda esa electricidad que recorría su cuerpo. Su parte baja estaba reaccionando, la de Doom también lo hacía y Tony estaba seguro de que nada de eso tenía que estar pasando._

_  
Solo un poco más._

***

  
-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Doom mientras Tony revisaba unas armas diminutas en su escritorio. Víctor estaba sentado donde suele contemplar a Tony

-¿Para qué quieres una cita conmigo? Es absurdo. Mejor invita a Amara-Doom rió.  
-¿Sigues molesto por eso? Te dije que no estoy interesado en ella.

-Me haces sentir como un loco obsesivo y celoso por ti.

-Creí que estabas celoso por ella-Tony reaccionó y siguió con su trabajo.

-Claro que es por ella pero da igual... Ella dijo que no quería algo más a largo plazo y por mí está bien. Tampoco es que busque algo con ella.

-¿Entonces por qué no tienes una cita conmigo?

-¿Quieres ser visto en público? ¿Decirles a todos que Doom vaga por el mundo como si nada?

-Tú y Amara son los únicos que lo saben. Ella no ha dicho nada y tú... Bueno... Parece que tampoco lo has hecho.

-¡Oh, claro que lo he hecho! Le he contado a todos los Avengers para te tengan vigilado.  
-Si eso fuera verdad...-Doom se recargo en la pared a un lado de Tony, este seguía nervioso-. ¿No ya estaría arrestado?

-¡Déjame de una vez en paz! Tengo trabajo y no te quiero encima de mí.

-¿Me dejas ayudarte?

-¿Me dirás cómo localizarte y poder programar a FRIDAY y te detecte?

-Eso lo haré cuando tenga tu completa confianza y quiero empezar con una cena.

  
Tony lo miró fijamente. Por una extraña razón los últimos atuendos de Doom parecían hacerlo ver más... Atractivo. Y no es que lo negase... No, eso nunca lo negó cuando se reencontró con él en Latveria. Pero ahora, con el paso de los días y la insistencia de Doom por estar cerca, parecía verlo de forma diferente.  
  
Qué forma más fría de verlo. Sabía que Víctor le atraía por ese nuevo rostro, Doom seguro también lo sabía y lo estaba usando a su favor. Tony era algo superficial... Eso no lo iba a negar pero siempre terminaba siendo atraído por la forma en que las personas lo trataban y la determinación que demostraban.

  
Doom se lo estaba ganando poco a poco. Eran genios, se entendían perfectamente y Tony se sentía tranquilo con él. Aún tenía en la mente las palabras de FRIDAY de que era una forma de engaño. Siendo Doom era posible pero mientras pasaban las semanas juntos, más confianza empezaba a tenerle.  
  
Si realmente lograba ayudar a Doom y reformarse... ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Hacerlo parte de los Avengers? No, muchas personas lo odian por lo que les quito. Pero Doom no se ve interesado en eso... Doom solo quiere que una persona en el mundo le crea y es Tony. ¿Por qué?

  
Siempre diciendo que son iguales y en parte tenía razón. Tony creía identificarse con Amara, por eso salió con ella pero ahora que Doom aparecía en escena... Realmente se identificaba más con él, sentía que tenían más cosas en común. Sentía que podría comprenderlo. Doom también lo entendía y era por eso que se sentían cómodos en la presencia del otro.

-No-sentencio Tony y siguió su trabajo. Doom sonrió sintiéndose atraído cada vez más con la personalidad traviesa de Tony.

  
  
3 días después

  
-Solo una noche-dijo Doom comiendo unas frituras sentado en el lugar donde siempre ve a Tony-. Te dejare elegir el restaurante.

-No-dijo Tony probando su armadura estirando los brazos y volando un poco dentro de su enorme laboratorio.

-Puedes llevar tú armadura si no te sientes seguro.

-¿Quieres una cena conmigo o la armadura?

-Con la armadura contigo dentro-Tony levantó su careta de su casco y lo miró determinadamente.  
  
Ese día Doom llevaba ropa casual. Aún con jeans y camiseta simple tenía cierta elegancia. Tony creía ser el único que podía lograr eso pero Doom era otro nivel. No solo era su rostro nuevo, de alguien muy apuesto, sino... Todo él era encantador.

  
-No-cerro de nuevo la careta de la armadura.

  
Doom le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Tony agradecía tener la careta puesta porque así podía disfrutar cada gesto de Doom. Era una costumbre que comenzaba a tener y odiaba un poco.

  
1 semana después

  
-El fin de semana. Tengo dos opciones de restaurante.

-Deja eso...-dijo Tony siendo seguido por Doom, Tony arreglaba su traje.

-Solo una cena. Si quieres la organizo aquí.

-No-Tony se detuvo para mirarlo mientras luchaba con su corbata- ¿Sabes que esto es muy acosador de tu parte?

-Si no aceptas seguiré insistiendo.

  
Tony lo ignoró por arreglar el desastre que hizo con su corbata. Últimamente el tener a Víctor cerca le causaba cierto nerviosismo. Este suspiró cansado y quito las manos de Tony para ajustarle su corbata. La arregló pegándolo más de lo necesario a él.

  
Mientras lo arreglaba Tony observaba el gesto serio de Víctor. Últimamente se había dado cuenta de más cosas. De esa innecesaria cercanía que deseaba tener cuando estaba a solas con él. Miraba sus labios recordando ese beso apasionado que se habían dado. Deseaba romper la cercanía y volver a besarlo. No podía negarlo, Víctor era un buen besador.

  
-Listo-dijo Víctor.

  
Tony no respondió, seguía deseando el beso. Víctor le sonrió y lo tomó de la barbilla para acercarlo. Sin que Tony reaccionara, Doom acarició los labios de Tony con su pulgar, como ya era costumbre. Al ver que el genio no reaccionaba, se acercó lentamente.

  
-Si deseas hacerlo de nuevo, solo pídelo.

  
Tony reaccionó, levantó una ceja molesto y se soltó del agarré de Víctor.

  
-Solo ya vete y deja de molestarme-gritó Tony saliendo del recinto acomodando su corbata.

Tres semanas pasaron de la insistencia de Víctor por salir con Tony y este se seguía negando. No entendía muy bien su negativa. Víctor técnicamente se la pasaba en su casa y ya no era por dudar de él, que seguía haciéndolo. Es solo que tenía cierto temor de que toda esa conexión entre ellos fuese más fuerte. Significase algo más. Algo que no podría controlar.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos con Amara?-Tony se volteo para contemplarlo bien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tony dudando.

-Pues parece que la única forma en que llamo tu atención es cuando la menciono. Tal vez si ella va te sientas seguro...

-No voy a involucrarla en cualquier cosa que estés planeando.

-Ella ya me invitó a cenar-Tony abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella qué?

-Me invitó a cenar pero le dije que lo pensaría. Si tú aceptas mi invitación la rechazaré.

- _Jefe, tiene a Steve Rogers en línea-_ dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, Tony sintió que su corazón se estremecía.

-¿Me permites?-preguntó a Víctor quien estaba curioso e intrigado por la llamada.

Se fue y aunque Tony dudó que realmente se haya ido a casa, la urgencia por hablar con Steve pudo más con él. Contestó.

-¿Qué pasó, Cap?-preguntó fingiendo alegría- Hace mucho que ya no te escuchaba.

- _Ha pasado tiempo, Tony. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

-¡Claro! ¡Como siempre! ¿Por qué?

- _Te note nervioso._

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- _Solo quería disculparme. Las últimas veces que he hablado contigo me comporté un poco... raro. No quiero que queden las cosas mal ente nosotros. Sé que lo nuestro... no funcionó pero... Aún podemos ser esos buenos amigos que siempre hemos sido ¿no, shellhead?_ -Tony se estremeció, hace tanto que no escuchaba ese apodo saliendo de él. Le dio cierta paz.

-Claro, winghead... Siempre estaré para ti.

- _Y yo para ti. Ahora tengo que irme pero nos vemos luego ¿te parece?_

_-_ Claro...Adiós Steve.

- _Nos vemos, Tony._

Era extraño... hablar con Steve había dejado de ser difícil. Como si ambos hubiera pasado una faceta complicada. Y ahora estaba Víctor ahí... Víctor... No sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar... Víctor era... se había metido en su vida tanto que ya no se la imaginaba diferente sin Víctor acompañándolo. Y no es que fuese un reemplazo de Steve o algo así...no, su relación con Steve era totalmente diferente. Con Steve habían pasado tantas cosas y tantos malentendidos que ya no podía seguir... Lo quería pero ya no era igual.

En cambio Víctor...siempre siendo tan insistente y persuasivo. Lo seguía a Tony para todos lados y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ganárselo. Podría decirse que era algo acosador, sino es que mucho pero ahora...Tony ya no podía estar sin él. Y no es que Víctor haya abusado de su confianza o se haya propasado... No. Tony había aceptado esos acercamientos porque al parecer a Tony siempre le atraen los chicos malos...

-¡Maldita sea!

Al día siguiente...

-Está bien-Víctor se alzó mientras leía un libro de hechizos, miró a Tony quien lo observaba desde su asiento-. Aceptaré tu cita-. Víctor sonrió-. Con la condición de que no salgas más con Amara...

-¿Realmente estás celoso?

-No quiero que nadie que no tenga poderes o una forma de defenderse esté expuesto a ti. No me importa si son mejores amigos o amantes, la tienes que dejar de molestar.

-Está bien.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan fácil?

-Te dije que la iba a rechazar si tu decías que sí. A mí solo me importa estar contigo...-Tony se llevó su mano a la cabeza pensando que era mala idea, se sobo la frente y suspiró.

-Yo voy a elegir el lugar...

Víctor le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, estaba feliz y esos ojos cafés lo delataban. Tony ya no sabía que pensar. Estaba cayendo en un abismo... No. Él ya estaba en un abismo, Víctor solo lo guiaba hacia un camino del que no estaba seguro. Lo malo es que deseaba perderse con él antes de llegar a donde tuvieran que llegar.

 

******************************************************************************************

**AGENDA DE FRIDAY:**

**OBJETIVOS RECIENTEMENTE COMPLETADOS:**

· Tener una llamada con el Capitán América para arreglar las cosas.

· Evitar que Víctor y Amara vuelvan a encontrarse

**OBJETIVOS EN PROGRESO:**

· Tener una cena con Víctor

· Recomendado llevar dulces de mejor calidad de los que seguro come Víctor (Recomendación por F.R.I.D.A.Y.).

· Saber por qué no se ha desprogramado a FRIDAY ( _Porque soy la única que puede resolver tu vida hasta que MJ acepte el trabajo_ ).

*******************************************************************************************

 

Tony usaba un traje negro ceñido y bastante apuesto. F.R.I.D.A.Y. Lo estuvo molestando un rato mientras se arreglaba pues para ella parecía que era más de lo normal, Tony simplemente hacía lo normal. El restaurante era uno normal, como suele hacerlo, pidió que fuese en privado. No le gusta que haya más gente de la necesaria y en especial en esa cita no quería que supieran sobre Víctor.

Cualquiera podría reconocerlo de alguna u otra manera. No sabía cuánto tiempo Víctor había estado con ese rostro y quién lo había visto. Además sería considerado un traidor y ya estaba cansado de llevar toda la responsabilidad del mundo en él para agregar eso. Simplemente se dejaría llevar, por lo menos esa noche.

Víctor llegó bastante bien arreglado, de negro, camisa blanca mostrando el cuello y un look bastante moderno. Bastante de buen gusto, podría decir. Cuando se acercó el olor de la loción era reconfortante. De nuevo esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Para mi sorpresa luces bastante bien-dijo Tony con una sonrisa simplona.

-No podía quedar mal contigo-dijo Víctor presumiendo su traje-. Voy a cenar con el gran Tony Stark.

-Llegarás lejos si sigues adulando a la gente.

Víctor rió entretenido y luego fueron llevados a la mesa. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Las sensaciones que Tony tenía esa noche eran indescriptibles. Había alegría, emoción, sospecha y cierta desconfianza. No podía negar que sentía algo por Víctor pero tampoco podía negar que Víctor aún le producían desconcierto sus acciones. Aún no confiaba en él y con FRIDAY recordándoselo todos los días, no era sencillo de olvidar pese a lo bien que se la pasaba con Víctor.

-¿Y cómo va esa chica pelirroja? La modelo...-preguntó Víctor tras recibir su copa de vino-. ¿Ya ha aceptado arreglar tu vida?

-Sigue algo... molesta por lo que ocurrió en su bar y como lo destruimos. No será fácil de convencer.

-¿Estás seguro de que la quieres para manejar tu empresa? ¿No será que quieres algo con ella?

-¿Estás celoso o algo así?

-Podría decir que si pero tampoco es que lo pueda evitar. Por ahora solo soy feliz con tener una cena contigo-Tony lo miró curioso mientras recibían el primer plato para cenar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de esta cena? ¿Qué quieres lograr conmigo?

-Ya te lo he dicho... solo quiero que confíes en mi.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganarías tú?

Víctor lo miró intensamente, tratando de concretar las palabras que tenía para Tony. Era necesaria una explicación completa pero muchos de sus motivos habían cambiado con la convivencia. Tony se había vuelto parte de su obsesión si no es que ya lo era desde antes. Tony... había calado en su ser tan profundo que para Víctor era difícil saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Por lo menos ahora.

Tony era magnético.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-preguntó Víctor con una sonrisa.

-Eso te estoy pidiendo desde que invadiste mi vida-Víctor rió para sí y volvió a buscar las palabras.

-A ti.

-¿A mí qué?

-Siempre hubo algo en ti que me atraía pero no sabía qué. Sé que ambos somos iguales... te lo dije esa vez. Somos seres con errores que buscan redimirse. Tú lo hiciste antes que yo y yo... tuve que aprender a la mala... Muchas veces. Siempre has sido alguien que con cada error busca superarse pero siempre viviendo con la paranoia de que tienes que salvar al mundo como si fueses tú el único que podría hacerlo. Yo también he vivido con ese peso... querer mejorar al mundo, a mi modo, pero hacerlo mejor como si solo yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Eso jamás va a pasar si sigues con esos malos planes-Víctor soltó una risa algo estruendosa.

-Pero que te han metido a ti y tus amigos en muchos problemas...-Tony frunció el ceño, Víctor hizo una señal de que se calmara-. Lo siento...

-Sigo sin entender por qué te refieres a mí.

Víctor se recargo con sus codos en la mesa para recargar su mentón en sus manos y mirar a Tony más intensamente. Por un momento la cercanía hizo sentir raro a Tony.

-En un inicio era buscar esa oportunidad de cambiar tras mis errores... tú eras alguien que sentí que podría ayudarme. Simplemente eso...alguien que también pensaba que el peso del mundo estaba en su espalda y yo quería ayudarte a nivelar ese peso. Que ambos pudiéramos ayudarnos. Yo con el peso y tú ayudarme a redimir pero...

-¿Pero?

-Ahora hay algo más que quiero ti...

Tony lo miró a los ojos como entendiendo el mensaje. Ante la inexplicable falta de aire, decidió comer. Víctor sonrió mirando los nervios de Tony y lo acompaño en la cena. Apenas se dirigieron unas palabras pues Tony estaba demasiado nervioso. Mientras parecía que Víctor no le afectaba nada. Jamás parece afectarle nada como si estuviera acostumbrado a perturbar a otros con esa cercanía tan intensa con la que violentaba a Tony.

El hombre de ojos azules sentía temblar ante Víctor. Sabía que las intensiones de Víctor habían cambiado. Víctor se estaba volviendo demasiado insistente los últimos días y ya no en un sentido de redención sino romántico. Sabía que Víctor quería algo más, que pasara algo más entre ellos. El problema de todo es que Tony lo estaba dejando. Permitía que Víctor se acercara con ese ímpetu a él.

Y Tony no entendía por qué. ¿Qué fuerza hipnótica lo hizo acercarse a Víctor von Doom? Porque podía alejarse, podía avisar a los Avengers de que Víctor había aparecido y capturarlo pero su estúpida curiosidad lo hizo ceder y aunque se vio tentado a delatarlo, no lo hizo. Desde el inicio Víctor lo invadió totalmente y su propia impertinencia lo estaba dejando. Le permitió a Víctor ir por él.

***

Terminada la cena fue al baño, era más por buscar un respiro del ambiente tenso que se había vuelto la cena. Llegó al baño y se lavó las manos, Víctor apareció tras él. Tony retrocedió por impulso. Víctor se acercó haciendo cambiar el camino de Tony para pegarlo en una pared. Esa mirada intensa, ese ímpetu por invadir su espacio personal.

Tony chocó con la pared sin dejar de mirarlo, la cercanía era tentadora y solo pudo tragar para sentir que su garganta no se secara. Un respiro fuerte, un temblor en sus piernas y una invasión de su espacio lo hicieron flaquear. Su voluntad por alejarse se vio débil.

Víctor lo tomó de las mejillas para estamparle un beso que lo devoraba.

Tony lo tomó de las muñecas, en un inicio para alejarse pero sin la fuerza necesaria, se dejó llevar. Con las manos aprisionando las muñecas de Víctor, lo besó desesperadamente sintiendo el otro cuerpo aprisionando el suyo. Sentía la respiración de Víctor en su abdomen y la fricción lo hizo temblar.

La lengua de Víctor era dulce, como aquel día que se besaron tan intensamente con un dulce. El sabor era el mismo, seguramente Víctor sabía así por tantas golosinas que come. Pero era fresco su aliento, solo dulce el sabor de esa saliva que probaba, de esa lengua que producía cosquillas a su paladar.

Tony lo soltó y Víctor pudo tomarlo de la cintura. Tony lo jaló de las solapas del saco para pegarse a ese cuerpo, aún más. El calor iba subiendo, la fricción alentaba otras partes. Sintió a Víctor excitarse y soltó un gemido en ese beso que parecía eterno. Las manos de Víctor bajaron, las curvas del trasero fueron acariciadas por una mano grande, Tony se estaba perdiendo en el toque. Se estaba perdiendo en el anhelo.

Un toquido en la puerta lo sacó del hechizo.

-¿Señor Stark? ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó una voz masculina de fuera-. Su asistente me pidió que preguntara por usted.

Tony se alejó del contacto con Víctor, ambos jadeaban tras la falta de aire y Tony no podía ni contestar. Solo miraba a Víctor que le sonreía saboreándose los labios. Su cuerpo todavía tenía ciertas sensaciones.

-¿Señor Stark?

-Ya voy-dijo Tony acomodándose la garganta-. Ya voy...

Víctor desapareció para aparecer sentado en la mesa. Tony se resbaló por la pared sintiendo un sinfín de emociones que nunca había sentido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Tony.

- _Porque creo que las cosas están llegando demasiado lejos, jefe-_ dijo la AI.

-Eso lo sabría yo.

- _No creo que eso estés haciendo. ¿Recuerdas que me nombraste tu parte racional en este asunto?_

_-_ Víctor... él no...

- _¿Unas palabras bonitas y un beso? Creí que esos eran tus métodos, jefe._

Tony quería alegar pero F.R.I.D.A.Y. tenía razón, se cegaba por su deseo. Hace mucho había caído al abismo y Víctor lo estaba llevando a lo más profundo. 


	5. Encuentro 5 | Desastre

_No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre pero las sensaciones eran totalmente diferentes a las que había sentido en algún momento. Víctor era deseoso y Tony estaba soportando hace mucho esa necesidad de estar con alguien. Sentir esos labios recorrer su piel desnuda le estremecieron. Contenía sus gemidos pero era casi imposible._

_Quería sentirlo todo._

\---------------

Tony llegó estresado, casi maldiciendo a cada persona con quien se topaba. Se sentó de golpe en su asiento y solo se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar. Víctor apareció tras él, lo miró planeando su travesura. Se acercó a su oído y esperando el momento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?-Tony soltó un grito contenido que parecía un quejido. Se volteo asustado y miró a Víctor, lo cual no lo calmó.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

-Quería saludar.

-No estoy de humor ahora.

-Te puedo poner de humor...

 

Víctor comenzó a masajearlo por los hombros. Tony se levantó al sentir el tacto de Doom, se sonrojó un poco. Se alejó pero Víctor lo persiguió.

 

-¿Por qué sigues huyendo de mí?

-¡No lo estoy haciendo!

-¡Oh, claro que sí! Desde esa cena no me has dicho nada... ¿Hice algo mal? Recuerdo que te gusto.

-¡No me gustó, fue el alcohol!

-¿Qué te ocurre, Tony?

 

Tony lo miró, esta vez quería decirle a alguien pero no sabía si era conveniente. Suspiró profundamente y buscó las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar. Miró a Víctor.

 

-He tenido problemas con Carol y... Steve.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí, sobre un nuevo mutante que dice ver el futuro. Una cosa muy extraña.

-¿Crees que no vea el futuro?

-Exacto. Pienso que quizá funciona de otra manera su poder. Detuvimos una gran amenaza pero...

-¿Crees que sea posibilidades no el futuro?

-Exacto... Yo...

-Podría ayudarte y...

-No, no, no... Lo que menos necesito ahorita es que alguien se entere que mi acosador personal es el gran ex-villano que busca reformarse, Víctor von Doom-este rió.

-Podría ayudarte a contemplar una posibilidad...

-Por ahora no sé. Carol está necia con que le ayude pero los Inhumanos no quieren que se a él. Lo mantienen resguardado y yo...

-¿Planeas ir por él y experimentar?

Tony lo miró como si adivinara su pensamiento. Víctor suspiró y se cruzo de brazos.

-No creo que sea conveniente, Tony... A menos que quieras una guerra con los inhumanos.

-No sé... Yo...

-Además... ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y., puedes mostrarle a Tony lo que encontramos?

- _Claro._

 _-_ ¿Ahora trabajan juntos? ¿No lo odiabas o algo?

- _Necesitaba entender una cosa y él era el único disponible en el laboratorio._

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Tal vez el lugar donde te dejaron tus padres-Tony sintió que el aire se le iba y miró a Víctor sorprendido.

Tiempo atrás, cuando Víctor reapareció en su vida, se había enterado que sus padres no eran sus verdaderos padres. Un golpe muy fuerte para Tony pero al final lo acepto y deseo con todas sus ganas que sus verdaderos padres fueran mejores que los que tuvo. Quería tener cierta esperanza de que él pudo ser mejor persona con sus padres biológicos. Aunque la verdad ya no sabía si esa era la razón o simplemente quería un nuevo comienzo...

Uno como Víctor le pedía.

***

Fueron al convento donde parece fue dejado al nacer. Los expedientes de su vida estarían ahí, listos para saber la verdad aunque la plática con la madre superiora no fue de mucha ayuda. Para el tiempo que había pasado no había información guardada. Fue, tal vez, una pérdida de tiempo.

Volvió al auto con Doom que lo dejo ir solo porque era una cosa que tenía que hacer Tony por su cuenta. No quería interferir aunque estaba curioso de lo que le dijeran. Vio a Tony entrar al auto y contemplar el manubrio. Por esa expresión triste suponía que no había tenido éxito.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó Víctor tras un largo silencio.

-Que no tenían información...-suspiró Tony-sus archivos son viejos y no los tienen ahora. Tengo que esperar...

-Bueno... tal vez pueda...

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi?-los miró Tony con cierto enfado- ¿Qué ganarás?

-Nada... Solo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si... ¿No puede ser solo eso?

-En estos momentos ya no sé...

Víctor lo miró tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pasando con Tony. No solo era la cuestión de sus padres sino que había algo más, algo que recientemente le estaba afectando. Y eso ocurrió cuando fue a ver a alguien... Suspiró recargándose en el asiento del automóvil.

-¿Ocurrió algo más con Steve?-Víctor soltó la pregunta, Tony se tensó-Luces algo desconcertado-Tony se mordió el labio inferior dudando... Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de nada.

Tenía que soltarlo.

-Siento que... siento que Steve está ocultándome algo. Aunque me habló para arreglar los problemas... Luce tan distante, queriendo alejarse. Siento como si no hubiera hablado con él. Está tan raro.

-¿El Capitán no siempre fue así?

-No, Steve es amable y siempre está ahí para mí cuando lo necesito pero... últimamente todo ha cambiado. Nosotros... Dijo que qué quería arreglar todo pero ahora... Ya no sé... Se aleja de mí y...

-¿Es raro que peleen?

-Para ser sinceros... no. El problema es que juramos que no habría secretos y él me oculta cosas.

-Como tú ocultas mi existencia-Tony lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces no puedo culparlo...

-Me da pena que estés así por él...

-¿No te pone celoso escucharme hablar de él?-Víctor sonrió bajando la mirada.

-Steve es tan importante para ti que sería absurdo de mi parte ponerme celoso...

Por unos minutos Víctor le pareció la persona más tierna del mundo. Quería darle un beso pero prefirió encender el auto y salir de ahí.

***

Tony llegó casi eufórico. Su madre... ¡Había encontrado a su madre! Una ex-estrella de rock. Fue una agente de SHIELD y que lo alejó por seguridad. Estaba emocionado. Por primera vez en su vida podría decir que las cosas estaban saliendo bien. O por lo menos eso esperaba, quería que eso fuese una señal del destino que por primera vez le sonreía. Ella lo quería, ella estaba feliz de al fin verlo. Fue inevitable no sentir ese amor maternal al ver a un Tony tan lastimado y que suplicaba por un poco de comprensión... Comprensión que esa mujer le daría a su hijo como nunca se dio.

Sin meditarlo mucho llegó al laboratorio, Víctor estaba dejando un libro de hechicería cuando sintió a Tony dándole un beso mientras lo abrazaba del cuello. Fue una grata sorpresa. Lo abrazo de la cintura para perpetuar el beso. Un simple beso de alegría comenzó a tomar un ritmo más candente. Cuando Tony se dio cuenta, fue tarde para alejarse.

Lo dejaron seguir.

La fricción de ambos cuerpos era más urgente, más necesaria. Víctor se dio el gusto de acariciar la cintura y espalda de Tony. Este se aferraba al cabello de Víctor deseando dominar el beso. El otro lo permitía, Tony necesitaba cada vez más. Ya no era desesperación o curiosidad, era simple deseo por querer ir un poco más lejos.

Saborear a Víctor...

 _-No quiero interrumpir-_ dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y interrumpiendo ese largo beso, se separaron limpiando sus bocas, Tony se sintió avergonzado-.  _Pero el Capitán lo está buscando, jefe._

El corazón de Tony se estremeció, sin decir nada Víctor desapareció. Todas sus emociones estaban carcomiendo su calma. Una imagen se desplegó para que apareciera Steve frente a él. Cierta desilusión lo invadió... Pensó que tendría el valor de aparecer y discutir cara a cara. Últimamente sus encuentros eran así, a través de una pantalla.

-Hola,  _Shellhead-_ en cierto momento ese apodo empezó a causarle conflicto. Le molestaba que ese hombre se lo dijera y no debía ser así.

-Steve...-dijo sin ánimo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estás bien? Te veo distante...

-¿Me lo dices tú quien ha estado ignorándome o haciéndome de lado?

-No es a propósito... Me sigue costando estar contigo.

-¿Por qué? Si nosotros ya...

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien, no?-el aliento de Tony se atoró en su garganta. Steve sonrió de forma triste-. Sé que fui yo el que te dijo que volviéramos al inicio...pero me sigue costando... Yo te sigo queriendo, Tony.

-Steve...

-No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti... No te quiero reprochar nada, por eso no estoy ahí. Me cuesta verte feliz sin mí... Te amo tanto que duele...-el cuerpo de Tony se tensó sintiendo cierta culpa-. Luces increíble sin mí... Y verte me sigue costando. ¿Podrías darme tiempo para volver a ser quien era?-Tony afirmó sin saber que decir-. Gracias, Tony.

La sonrisa de Steve era tan tranquila que alborotó el corazón de Tony. Como si lo obligará, Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro,  _beloved._

-¿Solo puedo saber algo?

-Dime...

-¿Sabes algo de Víctor von Doom?-Tony sintió la puñalada, tenía que aparentar.

-¿P...por qué?

-Reed dice que lo ha localizado cerca de New York. Temo que pueda dañarte o algo... No quiero que te dañe.

-No lo hará...

-¿Cómo sabes?-Tony se sorprendió, no había meditado su última frase.

-Soy Iron Man... Puedo con él.

-Bueno... recuerda que él es el villano y puede hacerte daño engañándote.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Podría disfrazarse de cualquiera o querer meterte ideas erróneas. Es Víctor von Doom. Es malo.

-Si sé algo al respecto te avisaré. Lo juro.

-Por favor, Tony. Mantente a salvo.

-Claro...-Tony sonrió con tristeza.

Se despidieron y Tony solo se sentó. Steve seguía teniendo un poder sobre él que no comprendía. Seguía sin entender todas esas emociones. Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, Víctor apareció para robarle un beso. Quiso alejarse pero fue tan impulsivo y determinante, lo beso con desesperación. Tony se dejó llevar por Víctor, lo dejó consumirlo poco a poco.

Hundía sus manos a los rizos castaños, dejaba que la boca ajena lo probara, lo desnudara. Tony gimió un poco, dejó que su cuerpo sintiera las caricias de Víctor sobre él. No era la primera vez que estaría con un hombre y temía que fuera el hombre incorrecto. Ya le había pasado una vez.

Víctor lo miró antes de seguir, quería asegurarse que Tony estaba pensando en él y no en Steve. Como si lo comprendiera, Tony le sonrío y continuó el beso. Como si estuviera satisfecho, Víctor siguió con su juego. Estrujaba a Tony, lo acariciaba, probaba la piel que se iba desnudando.

Cayeron al piso, Tony estaba sobre Víctor y este lo disfrutaba con las manos, los labios que recorrían ese cuerpo. Los besos ansiosos seguían, el juego de lenguas. Víctor siempre fue un buen besador y ahora, con las ansias de Tony recorriéndole el cuerpo, no pudo evitar corroborarlo. Las manos de Doom empezaban a meterse entre su ropa.

Parecía el momento perfecto para seguir a...

_-Jefe... No quiero molestar su... momento pero MJ acaba de llegar._

Tony se separó de Víctor lo más rápido que pudo. Limpio su boca saliendo del lugar. Cuando se vio lejos, se recargó en una pared para recuperar el aliento y la cordura. ¿Él había seguido el juego de Víctor, no? Bajo su camisa y acomodó su pantalón. Todo era una mezcla de emociones que no estaba comprendiendo para nada.

¿Hace cuanto dejó de pelear con Víctor?

Parecía que ahora él quería su presencia. Los arrebatados besos parecían suplicas para que lo consintiera. Estaba cayendo en el juego de Víctor y parecía inútil el querer salir de ahí. Hasta F.R.I.D.A.Y. se había dado por vencida con hacerle entender que Víctor podría ser peligroso. Tony se había quedado solo con sus sentimientos revolviéndose como locos en su mente.

¿Y si Víctor realmente lo engañaba? Hasta Steve lo decía...

...

Víctor se recostó en el piso acariciando sus propios labios y saboreando lo que quedó de Tony. Lo que acababa de hacer fue por celos, si pero también porque entendió como Steve estaba controlando a Tony. Lo manipulaba de tal forma que lo hacía sentir culpable. Por alguna razón, podía jurar que ese Steve no era el real.

Aunque también era por las cosas que dijo. Tony se toma muy en serio las cosas que Steve suele decirle. Le hace caso y Víctor tuvo miedo de que lo alejara de él. Los últimos meses había logrado tener una conexión más fuerte con Tony y que llegara Steve a arruinarlo todo no lo soportaría. Tony estaba cediendo a sus emociones y Víctor también estaba dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos que nunca quiso aceptar con nadie más.

-Esto es un desastre-susurró Víctor.

- _Totalmente-_ le contestó F.R.I.D.A.Y. Víctor alzó una ceja.

-Tú dudas de mi, ¿cierto? No te fías que todo esto sea real.

- _Tony me dijo que fuera su parte racional. Se deja llevar tan fácil por sus emociones que se olvida de ser racional cuando más es necesario._

 _-_ ¿No crees que he cambiado?

- _Solo creo que el plan que tienes va muy bien. Y Tony cae sin paracaídas._

-¿Qué plan?

- _Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber. Eres Víctor von Doom. Tú siempre tienes un plan para tu plan._

-Quizá esta vez no...

Las palabras de F.R.I.D.A.Y. eran crueles pero no dudaba que cualquiera pensara así respecto a él. Siempre será un villano, siempre el malo de la película con los planes perfectos. Pero Víctor podía ganar, era su humanidad la que no lo dejaba hacerlo. Siempre hubo parte de él que le decía que estaba haciendo algo malo, que debía dejar que los héroes ganaran. Víctor siempre ha dudado de sí.

La cuestión ahora es que Víctor quería cambiar. En un inicio porque él mismo sabía que era necesario, que las cosas podían hacerse diferente. Víctor era racional y podía entender sus errores. Víctor estaba perdido en ese mundo hasta que llegó Tony a él. Primero como una luz de esperanza, de que hay posibilidad de cambio. Ahora todo se ve diferente... ahora Víctor parece querer experimentar otras cosas.

Ahora Víctor se estaba enamorando.

***

Tony caminaba algo disperso, MJ lo miraba curioso. Desde que la recibió parecía distraído y en sus pensamientos. Llevaban caminando en silencio un largo rato esperando alguna de las bromas de Tony pero ni siquiera la había mirado. Entonces notó un poco desarreglada su camisa, se sonrojó al saber lo que pudo estar haciendo.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-soltó MJ cuando llegaron a la entrada el laboratorio. Tony parecía tensarse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estabas con alguien?

-No-Tony dudó al abrir la puerta.

- _El laboratorio está solo, jefe. Ya ha sido arreglado._

-¿Contrataste a alguien para limpiar?

-Más o menos...-apenas dijo Tony y entró.

Mientras le explicaba a MJ toda la situación de su vida y de su empresa. MJ lo notaba algo distraído y sin ánimos.

-¿Sales con alguien?-Tony lo miró dudoso.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que salías con alguien... ¿Es por ella que estás distraído?

-¿Con Amara? Yo...

-¿Es la que te tiene tan distraído? No lo pensé que alguien te atontara de esa manera, Stark.

-¿Atontar? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pareces enamorado.

Tony la miró sorprendido, ignorando sus palabras siguió mostrándole el lugar. Sabía que esos días sus emociones estaban dispersas pero no creyó que se notara tanto. Lo peor es que su cabeza estaba llena de Víctor. Últimamente su vida era Víctor y estaba molesto por eso... parecía como si estuviera...

No...no puede estar enamorado de nadie. No se supone que esto esté pasando. Mucho menos de Víctor... por favor. Él era un villano, Steve tenía razón... podría estar manipulándolo y haciéndolo creer en esas emociones para que cuando mostrara su plan, lo lastimara... ¡Oh, por dios! Ya estaba sonando a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

No... Víctor no podría jugar tan sucio.

Pero... ¿y si Steve tenía razón? ¿Si Víctor podría usarlo para pasar desapercibido? ¿que nadie lo encuentre y pueda ser una forma de ocultarse? No...no... Víctor podría ocultarse de todos si lo deseara, se oculta de él siempre que puede por lo que sería algo absurdo. Por alguna razón todas las acciones de Víctor le parecían honestas. Víctor le parecía honesto y decidido.

¿Y si realmente se estaba enamorando de Víctor?

No, no... Eso no debía estar pasando. Estaba mal... Tony sabe que eso estaba mal. Pero no tenía deseos de separarse de Víctor. No ahora. Aunque en ese momento sus intensiones habían cambiado. Ya no era aceptar a Víctor para saber que quería sino era por el simple hecho de que le gustaba su presencia, de que estaba feliz teniéndolo cerca.

Víctor era necesario para él.

-Todo esto es un desastre-musitó mientras MJ salía del laboratorio.     

 

***

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tony?-este miró a Carol quien lo miraba con duda.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pareces distraído. Toda la reunión te la pasaste distraído.

-Estoy bien...

-Escuché que estabas saliendo con alguien. ¿Es la misma chica de hace unos meses?-Tony la miró con duda.

-¿Amara?

-¡Ah!-Carol se sentó a su lado y le sonrió de forma complice-. Así que por eso estas tan distraído...

-¿Estoy distraído?

-Sí pero es normal cuando estás enamorado...-rió sin más, Tony parecía cada vez más escéptico a sus emociones.

-No estoy enamorado...

-¡Vamos! Hasta el gran Stark puede estarlo. ¿No?

-¿De qué hablas cabeza de...?

-Está bien, está bien... Seguro lo niegas por proteger a Steve. Ha estado un poco extraño.

-¿Steve? ¿De qué hablas?

-No sé... parece triste y disperso. Lo último que supe es que habló contigo.

-N...No sabía.

-Él te quiere Tony pero creo que si no va a funcionar entre ustedes, es mejor dejarlo ir. Ya se acostumbraran a la idea.

Tony afirmó y la vio irse. De nuevo lo del enamoramiento. Sí, salió con Amara pero nada pasó entre ellos. ¿Por qué al final su felicidad siempre debe depender de alguien? No... El problema aquí no era que fuera feliz sino que parecía enamorado. ¿De quién? ¿De Doom? Es el único con quien había pasado los últimos meses.

Enamorado... enamorado... enamorado...

Era algo que no podía aceptar pero lo más irónico de todo eso es que ahora quería ir a su laboratorio para hablar con él.

-Todo un maldito desastre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, dije que tendrían más pero no me he sentido animada para escribir y eso que escribir me anima. 
> 
> ¿Qué creen que ocurra con ellos? 
> 
> Por ahora vamos por buen camino pero recuerde... el drama es el toque que me encanta y estos dos dan para mucho de ello.


	6. Encuentro 6 | Celos

_No puedo dejar de pensar en eso_

_Porque sabes que tienes el secreto_

_No quiero estar persiguiéndote..._

_Porque nadie sabe que te gusto._

 

_Era Tony quien dominaba la situación, quién se había subido al regazo de Víctor para acercarse más a él. Lo abrazaba del cuello mientras lo lamía y mordía. Víctor le contestaba ansioso. Empezó a sentir las manos frías de Víctor en su cuerpo, bajo su ropa. Trató de alejarse pero ahora Víctor era quien lo dominaba, lo jaló para no separarse y se dejó llevar._

_La fricción estaba provocando una urgente necesidad._

_\-------_

Podría decir que estaba algo molesto. Podría decir que ahora quería enterrar la pluma que llevaba en su mano en alguien pero al final no estaba seguro de a quién. Si a Víctor o a Víctor por dejarse tocar por Amara. Tenía que calmarse, esos no podrían ser celos. Era absurdo... tampoco es que importe con quien sale él o ella... o él...

¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar pasando?

Había visitado a Amara para hacerle una propuesta. Cómo todos hablaban de que tenían una relación con Amara, y no quería que alguien se enterara de la existencia de Víctor por el momento, más ahora que Reed Richards estaba alerta, le pidió seguir el juego. Para Amara fue gracioso pero aceptó con la única condición de que Víctor la ayudara con la última parte de su experimento.

-¿Por qué esa necesidad de tener a Víctor cerca?-preguntó Tony a la chica con los brazos cruzados, ella solo rió.

-Dímelo tú...

¿A acaso eso fue una indirecta? Tony accedió con la única condición de que él estuviera presente alegando que seguía sin confiar en Víctor. A este no le importaba ser vigilado por Tony y admiraba el trabajo de Amara así que estaba bien por él. El problema es que Tony entendió porque Amara lo buscaba tanto...

A Amara le gustaba Víctor.

O eso parecía. Siempre pegada a él, sonriéndole de forma que a Tony le parecía coqueta y el contacto... Era posible crear algo sin necesidad de tocarlo tanto pero Amara parecía necesitar tocar a Víctor para todo. Las manos cuando miraban los estudios, le tocaba el hombro sonriéndole o se pegaba a él para entender lo que le explicaba. Traía una pluma en la mano y no sabía si la enterraría en Amara o Víctor por dejarse tocar. Lo último sonaba mejor.

Para mala suerte de Tony, Víctor disfrutaba ayudar a Amara e iba todos los días con ella. Le insistieron que no era necesaria su presencia pero Tony seguía asistiendo a las reuniones. Víctor parecía encantado con toda la atención que le daba Tony. A veces hacía que el contacto con Amara fuese a propósito para ver sus reacciones adorables. Le gustaba jugar con él.

 _-Jefe...-_ Tony jugaba con la pluma en su mano mientras miraba desde el escritorio-.  _Carol necesita hablar con usted._

 _-_ ¿Ahora?

-  _Así es... O irá a buscarlo._

Miró la dinámica de trabajo entre Víctor y Amara. Le molestaba la cercanía entre ellos pero prefería que estuviera aquí a que cualquiera de los Avengers lo encontrara. Se fue sin decir nada pero Víctor y Amara se dieron cuenta al momento. Siguieron trabajando.

-¿Y todas esas escenas de celos?-interrumpió el silencio Amara- ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

-¿No es obvio?-le sonrió Víctor-. Solo que sigue dudando de mí.

-A mí también me costó aceptarlo pero recuerda que Tony es más testarudo. Dale tiempo. Además... Siempre ha estado enamorado de otra persona... Aunque nunca supe quién era.

-Yo si...

-¿Temes que no lo olvide?

-No es eso. Esa persona es importante en su vida... Lo que temo es que al final lo que él diga sea prioridad y deje de confiar en mi.

-Y tendrá sus razones... ¿No? Siempre has sido el malo de la película.

-El villano enamorándose de la damisela en peligro...-bufó Víctor sobándose la cabeza. Amara sonrió enternecida.

-Más bien el villano enamorándose del héroe. Y dispuesto a cambiar por él. Pero... Tienes que tener cuidado.

-¿Cuidado?

-El pasado siempre nos arrastra con él. Y tú pasado, Víctor, tiene muchos enemigos. Enemigos más allá de los Avengers. ¿No?

-¿Debería alejarme antes de meter en problemas a Tony?

-No lo sé... Pero si lo haces te terminará odiando. Ya sabes que a Tony siempre lo abandonan. Sería cruel si tú también lo hicieras, aún después de que le pediste ayuda. Si volvieras no te lo perdonaría.

Víctor se recostó en el hombro de Amara, ella le sonrío y lo abrazó consolándolo. La chica se había vuelto una gran amiga desde que se conocieron. Congeniaron bien pese a que tenían una absurda competencia por Tony. Al final ella se rindió porque quería conocer mejor a Víctor y la amistad simplemente surgió. Entre la ayuda a su experimento y el que sus personalidades fuesen similares, simplemente pasó. Se volvieron amigos y Víctor le contaba sobre Tony y lo cómodo que estaba con él.

En un punto Amara sintió algo de atracción por Víctor pero lo dejó pasar, quería hacerlo su amigo y así estaba bien con él. A veces ella misma le daba consejos para poner celoso a Tony y que al fin aceptara cenar con él. Entre ayudarlo a vestir de forma más coqueta, y que le gustaría a Tony, hasta hacerle creer a Stark que ella tenía pretensiones amorosas sobre Víctor. Cuando Víctor fue con ella a contarle que Tony había aceptado, sintió una gran alegría. Víctor se merecía ser feliz.

Lo conocía muy poco, si. Siempre fue el malo pero tras hablar con él lo entendió. Muchas veces ni siquiera él mismo quería hacer lo que hacía pero su percepción por lo correcto era diferente a lo que otros consideraban. Víctor solo estaba perdido en su odio al mundo y Amara pudo notar que aún había esperanza en él. Una esperanza llamada Tony Stark. Hizo lo necesario por unirlos aunque a ella le costará un poco. Ella se consideraba amiga de Víctor pero a veces sentía que había algo más que la obligaba a ayudar. No quería enamorarse, no de Víctor pero a veces era imposible cuando él mostraba esa convicción al querer cambiar por Tony. Aceptó ser su apoyo aunque eso doliera.

Solo amigos. Así estaba bien.

Un carraspeo de garganta los interrumpió. Voltearon para encontrarse con un Tony molesto y cruzado de brazos. Amara y Víctor sonrieron como reacción por la aparición de Tony. Amara se alejó para buscar algunos materiales. Víctor seguía revisando las notas.

-Es hora de irnos-ordenó Tony, Víctor y Amara se sonrieron cómplices. Amara se dirigió a la puerta sin antes darle un golpecito en el hombro a Tony.

-Tranquilo... Solo hablábamos.

Amara salió, Víctor tomo a Tony de la cintura para desaparecer de ahí. Amara los escuchó irse, se recargo en la pared a un lado de su puerta y se tomó del hombro donde se había recostado Víctor mientras sonreía de forma lastimera.

El amor a veces duele demasiado.

...

Tony se soltó cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Víctor no hizo nada y solo se sentó. Parecía que Tony lo golpearía por el enojo así que prefirió mantenerse lejos. Tony no entendía su propio enfado, el verlos juntos le costó demasiado y le produjo bilis. Lo peor de todo fue que era Víctor el que se había recargado en el hombro de Amara y no al revés. Era Víctor el que la buscaba y no ella.

¿No sé supone que Víctor pretendía algo con él?

Entonces lo entendió y volteó a verlo. Víctor esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Tony se arrojó a él montándose en su regazo y abrazándolo del cuello para besarlo con ansias. Víctor tenía los ojos abiertos para corroborar que era Tony el que lo estaba besando, el que estaba ansiando el contacto con él. Tardó unos minutos en asimilarlo pero después se dejó llevar. Para qué mentir si él lo deseaba de la misma manera.

Los labios se movían al compás, las manos se habían mantenido quietas, por ahora, pero la desesperación de ambos calentó el ambiente. Las manos de Víctor empezaron a bajar, primero acarició su cintura y luego llegó a su muslo. Tras apretarlo, Tony reaccionó pero sin despegarse de Víctor. La cintura de Tony empezó a moverse por ansiedad provocando fricción contra el miembro de Víctor.

Un gemido calentó el cuerpo de Víctor.

Tony quería despegarse pero Víctor lo tomó de la nuca para que no se despegara. Rindiéndose de inmediato, Tony siguió con el beso. El sabor de Víctor era dulce al igual que su olor. Era adictiva la sensación y deseaba cada vez más estar pegado a Víctor. Si se pudiera fundir lo haría. La mano de Víctor viajó al cinturón de Tony para empezar a desabrocharlo. Tony no se quedó atrás y también bajó sus manos para abrir el pantalón de Víctor.

Cuando encontraron espacio, metieron sus manos a la ropa interior del otro notando la dureza de sus miembros. Sin dejar de besarse, empezaron a masturbar al otro. Ahí fue donde descubrió una gran habilidad en las manos de Víctor. Su mano firme sabía como moverse y Tony parecía un adolescente al tratar de masturbarlo. Los movimientos de Víctor eran tan decididos y seguros que lo obligaron a soltar un gemido sonoro mientras se encorvaba.

Fue en este momento que Víctor contempló el cuello de Tony, tan delicioso se veía que se tentó a morderle la manzana de Adán. Tony se aferró al cabello rizado de Víctor y sentir como sus dientes recorrían su cuello sobre la ropa para hacerlo vibrar por completo. Sin dejar el trabajo de su mano con el miembro de Tony, tanteo su trasero con la otra mano. Tony estaba debilitado y soltaba pequeños gemidos con cada acción de Víctor. Estaba tan deseoso que empezó a subir la camisa de Víctor para también sentir algo de él.

Decidido, Víctor lo pegó más a él provocando que el miembro de Tony se pegara al suyo. Tony jadeo y sin querer quedarse atrás, tomó ambos miembros para masturbarlos a la vez. Fue ahí donde escuchó por primera vez el gemido de Víctor en su oído provocándole escalofríos en toda la espalda. Ansioso lo besó de nuevo siguiendo con su trabajo con las manos. Ambos gemían mientras se besaban o se miraban deseosos.

Los chirridos de la silla resonaban en todo el laboratorio.

***

Entró tras golpear la puerta de una patada. El lugar estaba oscuro y no parecía que hubiera alguien. Era una bodega abandonada por lo que entró dudando de que fuese una trampa. Un sonido metálico le llamó la atención, volteo hacia donde provenía el sonido. Miró dudando, se acercó y pudo notar a quien lo esperaba. Se puso alerta.

-Tranquilo-dijo quien parecía su anfitrión-. No vengo a detenerte. Solo quiero hablar.

-¿Hablar?

-Lo estás buscando, ¿no? A Víctor von Doom-dejó su defensa y se acercó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo sé dónde está.

-¿Y me vas a decir para que lo acabe por ti o algo?-su anfitrión rió de forma que lo perturbo.

-No te voy a decir donde está porque ahora no me conviene pero si te necesito para terminar con él.

-¿Qué?

-Víctor está siendo una molestia para mí pero está haciendo las cosas como quiero. Tú y yo estaremos en contacto pero solo en un momento te llamaré para que lo termines. Será todo tuyo.

-¿Por qué yo? Doom tiene demasiados enemigos allá afuera.

-Pero tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Fue como tu mentor, ¿no? Has aprendido bien de él... ¿no? Por eso lo quieres destruir.

-Tal vez... ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti?

-Porque yo también quiero destruirlo pero de una forma más cruel.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Víctor está enamorado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su anfitrión sonrió de forma malévola que lo hizo temer. Ahora si estaban hablando el mismo idioma.

***

Amara estaba trabajando en su computadora cuando el toquido de la puerta de su laboratorio la sacó de su concentración. Se estiró antes de levantarse y abrir. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando encontró a dos hombres en su puerta. Sabía quiénes eran pero desconocía sus motivos, los dejó pasar.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, Capitán?-preguntó Amara viendo al Capitán América mirándola con determinación. Amara miró al otro hombre-. ¿Reed Richards?-este le sonrió afirmándole-. Soy admiradora de su trabajo, doctor.

-Gracias, doctora. También soy admiro mucho su trabajo-contestó Reed sonriéndole.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Estamos buscando a alguien-comenzó el Capitán.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Amara sentándose en un banco alto para mirarlos mejor.

-A Víctor von Doom-ella los miró sin perder el temple pero los nervios podían traicionarla.

-¿Víctor von Doom?-preguntó dudando.

-Así es doctora-explicó Reed-. En mis últimos rastreos, he encontrado señales de que estuviera cerca de estos lugares. Cómo usted ha estado cerca de Stark, sospechamos que Víctor pueda verla como un blanco fácil de atacar. Ya sea para dañar a Tony o porque su laboratorio podría servirle a él en algo.

-Jamás he visto a Víctor von Doom... O no he recibido amenaza de nada.

-¿Usted está saliendo con Stark, no?-preguntó el Capitán, Amara sintió cierta amenaza en su pregunta pero solo afirmó.

-Así es... Pero no he visto nada raro y Tony no me ha dicho nada.

-Víctor es un hombre que puede engañar con facilidad-empezó el Capitán.

-Así es-siguió Reed-. Víctor puede estar disfrazado o engañándola. ¿Ha notado comportamientos extraños en algunos de sus colaboradores o en el mismo Tony?-ella negó.

-Todo ha sido normal hasta ahora. Aunque he estado ocupada con mis investigaciones para notar algo extraño. Si noto alguna anomalía podría contactarlos... pero no ha pasado nada.

-Aún-señaló Reed-. Por favor, si tiene alguna información sobre Víctor hágala saber. No es un hombre confiable y necesitamos todo para capturarlo. Es demasiado poderoso para que esté suelto.

-Claro-Amara sonrió débil-. Cualquier cosa yo les avisaré.

Los hombres agradecieron y los acompañó a la salida. Por unos segundos, Amara pudo notar algo extraño en el Capitán pero pensó que solo lo imaginaba. Tras verlos irse se dirigió corriendo a su laboratorio, tomó su bolsa y sacó su celular pero antes de marcar se quedó pensando.

_Tal vez ya están espiando las líneas de teléfono._

Miró el reloj. Había pasado un rato de que Víctor y Tony se fueron. Estaba asustada pero no podía actuar impulsivamente. Respiró profundo y esperó a que pasara una hora para ir a la casa de Tony y poder avisarle lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez sería considerada como cómplice si descubren que conocía a Víctor y la suele visitar para sus experimentos.

Todo se iba a complicar.

***

Tony se aferró a los brazos de Víctor mientras le daba una mordida en el cuello, el otro gimió sintiendo que pronto terminarían en su mano. Por última instancia recorrió la espalda de Tony con su mano bajo la camisa. Tony reaccionó ante las sensaciones que las manos frías le producían. Se vino, de nuevo, en la mano de Víctor.

Solo habían estado masturbándose en esa silla por un buen tiempo. Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cada vez necesitaba más. Además, desde la última vez que estuvo con una chica habían pasado tantas cosas que ahora estaba disfrutando todas las sensaciones. Además, Víctor era muy bueno en lo que estaba haciendo.

Se besaron una vez más con deseos de seguir. Tony estaba excitado.

- _Jefe...-_ Tony suspiró harto pensando seriamente en desactivar a F.R.I.D.A.Y., Víctor sonrió pensando que ya era normal que esa IA interrumpiera-.  _La doctora Amara lo está buscando-_ ambos hombres se extrañaron.

-¿Le ocurrió algo?-dijo Tony levantándose del regazo de Víctor y arreglándose la ropa. El otro también se acomodaba su ropa.

- _No sé, dijo que es urgente._

Víctor y Tony se miraron. Acababan de verla por lo que algo había pasado en ese momento. Tony estaba empezando a sospechar que era por Reed que estaba persiguiendo a Víctor.

-Déjala pasar.

***

Amara se reía internamente al notar que ambos hombres traían una ropa totalmente diferente a la que llevaban cuando la visitaron. Suponía que habían estado haciendo. Tomó el refresco que Tony le dio y la miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué te trae aquí?-preguntó Tony directo, ella suspiró y ordenó sus palabras.

-Hoy tuve una visita de dos hombres-Tony alzó la ceja-. El doctor Reed Richards y el Capitán América-Tony se sorprendió, Víctor se acercó curioso tras mencionar a Reed.

-¿Qué buscaban?-preguntó Víctor al notar a Tony mudo.

-A ti-sentencio Amara, Víctor suspiró y se recargó en el sillón.

-Maldición... Reed es el único que podría encontrarme.

-¿Qué?-Tony lo miró, Víctor le regresó la mirada.

-¿Crees que tantos años de enfrentamiento son solo porque nos caímos mal alguna vez? Reed es el hombre más listo y quién mejor podría encontrarme. Me conoce mejor que nadie-una molestia en el estómago de Tony lo incomodó, Víctor miró a Amara-. ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que eres peligroso y que ha captado señales de que estas cerca. Además de que dudan de Tony.

-¿De mi?-preguntó Tony mirándola extrañado. Amara afirmó.

-Sí. Creen que estás actuando extraño y me preguntaron si noté cambios en ti. Con eso de que estamos saliendo les dije que no, que estabas normal. No sé cuánto me he comprometido en esto.

-Gracias, Amara-dijo Víctor sonriéndole-. Has sido buena con nosotros. Será mejor que te alejes de mi-Víctor se levantó pensativo-. Y tú también, Tony...-este se levantó dudando.

-¿De qué hablas?-Tony se acercó.

-Creo que es hora de que desaparezca de sus vidas-dijo Víctor pensando-. No debí de aparecer en primer lugar...-Tony se molestó, lo tomó del brazo y antes de decir algo, volteo a Amara.

-Será mejor que nos distanciemos un poco-le dijo Tony a Amara, ella afirmó-. Le diré a Happy que te lleve a casa y yo hablaré con Víctor.

Amara estaba preocupada por Víctor, él se iba a sentir culpable. Sabía que no tenía que haber buscado nada de ellos pero ha querido cambiar y ella lo ha visto hacerlo. El problema siempre será su pasado, como ella se lo dijo porque iba a pasar. Tarde o temprano pero es demasiado temprano, en especial ahora que Tony recién se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y estaba dejando que fluyeran.

Se despidieron de Amara y se quedaron solos. Víctor estaba pensativo mientras estaba sentado en el sillón. Tony se sentó a su lado sin saber como empezar a hablar. Suspiró y se acomodó para verlo.

-¿Qué es eso de irte? ¿A dónde te irías?

-Lejos... donde no te meta a ti o a Amara en problemas.

-Si planeabas hacer eso desde antes no debiste aparecer de pronto en nuestras vidas.

-No era mi intención-Tony dudó.

-Tú... ¿tienes un pasado con Reed?-Víctor lo miró algo sorprendido y se encogió de hombros.

-Más o menos pero eso fue hace mucho. Cuando estábamos en la universidad.

-Pero se han encontrado otras veces, ¿no? ¿Nada surgió de eso?-Víctor sonrió.

-Sí... tuvimos un pasado... juntos pero ya fue. Susan llegó a su vida y yo tomé otro camino. Nos hemos encontrado porque así debe ser. El villano siempre es detenido por los héroes. Reed es un héroe, yo no.

-Pero buscas cambiar-Víctor lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Ahora si confías en mí?

-Estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo-dijo Tony con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces te puedo llevar conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

Víctor se levantó y le indicó que él lo hiciera. Tony se levantó y fue abrazado de la cintura.

-A mi hogar.

Desaparecieron del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana tendrán puras actualizaciones de esta historia. Por lo menos 5 capítulos porque hay que avanzar y la he dejado algo abandonada. Me encanta esta pareja y pues vamos a darle todo el amor que necesitan. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo :3


	7. Encuentro 7 | Confusión

_Creo que tal vez me esté enamorando de ti._

_Sí, tal vez me esté enamorando bastante de ti._

_Nadie me entiende como tú lo haces._

_A través de mis esquinas más tenebrosas._

 

_Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, lo tenía aprisionado entre la pared y su cuerpo. No lo esperaba y tampoco lo deseaba. Lo tomó de la cintura para profundizar el beso. Tony no sabía qué hacer, cómo decirle que no pero no lo detuvo. Ese hombre seguía teniendo efecto en él. Cuando se despegó y notó la sorpresa de Tony, sonrió lastimero y bajó la cabeza._

_-Lo siento...-salió de ahí, Tony quiso detenerlo pero solo pudo verlo ir._

_-Steve..._

_\------------_

-Así que aquí es donde te escondes-Tony miró alrededor viendo el estilo de esa casa.

-Así es...

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Francia.

-¿Tienes una casa en Francia?

-¿Crees que siendo el líder de Latveria solo tendría un castillo donde todos mis enemigos me encontrarían?

-¿Por qué Francia?-Víctor se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta Francia...

Tony sonrió, observó con calma cada uno de los rincones. Víctor lo seguía pero sin entrometerse. Entonces llegó a una ventana y pudo observar el paisaje fuera. Era realmente un hermoso ambiente nocturno. Inspirador. Víctor se colocó a su lado para mirar con él ese paisaje de la noche.

-¿Por qué me lo muestras?-preguntó Tony volteando a él.

-Te dije que cuando confiaras en mi te daría la forma de localizarme-lo miró a los ojos-. Pues esta es mi casa. Seguramente tu AI ya sabe dónde está.

-¿Por qué crees que confío en ti?

-Porque yo lo hago...

-¿Antes no lo hacías?-Víctor negó.

-Temí que le dijeras a cualquiera mi identidad.

-¿Y por qué decidiste hablarme si sospechabas eso?-Víctor dudó y Tony abrió los ojos como si comprendiera-. ¿Me espiaste antes de acercarte a mí?

-Ahí fue donde descubrí varias cosas de ti... Pude usarlas en tu contra... si hablabas pero no soy tan sucio. Solo quería saber qué clase de persona eres.

-¿En qué universidad fuiste? ¿Daban clases para acosar o algo?-Víctor sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo que ser precavido. Siempre hay alguien que puede pisarte los pies cuando menos lo esperas.

-Por eso siempre tienes un plan para otro plan que seguro tiene plan. Te caracterizas por ser buen estratega. Eso es algo de admirar.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?

-¡Oh, sí! Disfrútalo.

Víctor lo miró y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Tony. Lo acarició haciendo sonrojar un poco al millonario.

-Además, aquí nadie puede interrumpirnos-Tony rió y miró de nuevo tras la ventana.

-No puedo negar que tienes buen gusto. ¿Quién diría que Víctor von Doom tiene tanta clase?

-Mi madre le hubiera gustado todo esto-el corazón de Tony se estrujo al ver cómo Doom se estaba abriendo a él.

-¿T...tú madre?

-Sí... la causante quizá de que enloqueciera. Por quien he tratado que el mundo sea mejor. O bueno... eso siempre creí.

-¿Algún día me hablarás de ella?

-No ha mucho que contar solo que hace mucho se fue y no sé si volverá.

-Comprendo tu dolor... Digo... Mis padres no eran mis padres y...-Víctor rió ante los balbuceos de Tony y por impulso lo besó.

Fue un beso tierno, no ansioso ni desesperado. Fue un beso que quería callar a Tony y corroborar que todo eso estaba pasando. Tony lo dejó seguir. Desde hace tiempo sus besos sabían tan bien y eran cómo algo que lo relajaba. Se separaron para mirar de nuevo el panorama nocturno.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras-insistió Víctor-. Si quieres venir. Puedo prepararte un buen desayuno.

-¡Oh! Extraño tu desayuno... Eres buen cocinero, la verdad-Víctor sonrió-. Podríamos desayunar mañana.

Víctor sonrió queriendo acercarse, si iban un poco más ese día sería perfecto para estar juntos esa noche. Sus labios estaban cerca, parecían embelesados por el ambiente de esa casa cara y poco a poco se iban acercando. De pronto, un sonidito en su reloj los interrumpió. Tony lo vio suspirando molesto.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Tony-. Me busca Reed.

-¿Crees que sospeche de ti?

-No tengo idea pero seguramente cree que sé algo. Trataré de hacerlos olvidarse de mí o por lo menos de Amara. Si vuelven a cuestionarla es porque tienen sospechas de que estás cerca.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Nah...-la armadura se adhirió a Tony-. Siempre viaja conmigo.

-Cuídate entonces...

-No te acerques a mi laboratorio a menos que quieras que tu viejo amor te encuentre.

Tony salió de ahí, Víctor sonrió algo melancólico y miró hacia el paisaje nocturno. Hace tanto no se sentía tan feliz que daba miedo.

***

-¿Y tenemos algo, Reed?-preguntó Steve con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-Lo siento, Capitán-suspiró Reed para sentarse-. Todas son señales confusas. Víctor esta cerca pero parece estar jugando con nosotros. Además...-hizo que se proyectara la imagen de un chico con una capa roja-. Hood ha aparecido en escena. Él fue una especie de aprendiz de Víctor... o por lo menos es alguien que es cercano a él. Tal vez si lo atrapamos podamos saber dónde está Víctor.

-¿Atrapar a quién?-una voz varonil sonó tras ellos, Reed lo miró con seriedad y Steve se tensó. Tony al fin había llegado.

-Te cite hace dos horas, Stark. ¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto?-regaño Reed.

-Estaba ocupado con alguien-se sentó a un lado de Steve, este apenas si lo veía. Reed suspiró cansado ignorando cualquier tensión entre esos dos hombres-. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Nada realmente. Quería hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Reed, Tony hizo un gesto despreocupado para que siguiera-. ¿Hace cuánto estuviste en Latveria?

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy sospechando que Víctor pueda estar siguiéndote los pasos.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Siempre tuvo una rara obsesión contigo... O bueno... Siempre le gustó molestarte.

-¿Y eso en qué me posiciona a mí?

-Que tal vez quiera hacer contacto contigo para que lo ayudes en algo o te obligue a algo.

Tony estaba sorprendido. Realmente Reed conocía los movimientos de Víctor. Una duda le permeo la mente... ¿qué tan unidos estuvieron ellos dos? Víctor dijo que tuvieron un pasado juntos pero... ¿qué tanto significo Reed para Víctor? ¿Reed se habrá olvidado ya de él? Siempre pisándose los pies... Era como si todo el tiempo adelantaran sus pasos. No por nada ambos hombres eran tan listos.

-Pues no lo ha hecho y si lo hiciera me gustaría saber sus razones.

-No puedes jugar con eso, Tony-Reed lo miró severamente-. Víctor es un hombre muy hábil y que sabe jugar sucio. Cualquier buena intensión que pretenda podría ser un engaño.

-Lo dices como si lo conocieras muy bien.

-Lo hago... por eso te lo advierto. Las señales muestran que estuvo cerca de tu casa, de Stark Indrustries y del laboratorio de la doctora Amara. Te está rodeando y me sorprende que no se haya puesto en contacto contigo.

Reed lo tenía contra la espada y la pared.

-No te pongas a la defensiva, Tony-suspiró Reed calmándose al notar la mirada seria de Tony ante esa afirmación.

-No estoy a la defensiva.

-Estás a la defensiva-dijo Steve tras su largo silencio, se miraron-. Reed solo está haciéndote entender que puedes correr peligro. Doom es muy poderoso y no se apiadara de ti por nada.

-Además, la doctora Amara podría correr peligro-dijo Reed, Tony lo miró-. Recuerda que ella tiene varias investigaciones que llaman la atención. Si Víctor pretende algo con ella podría terminar mal...

-Yo la protegeré si es necesario-sentenció Tony-. ¿Hay otra cosa?-Reed dudó y negó-. Bien, buscaré a Carol que necesito arreglar algo con ella.

Tony se levantó y salió del lugar. Steve miró a Reed que parecía pensativo.

-¿Crees que Tony ya se haya topado con Víctor?-preguntó Reed contemplando opciones.

-¿Sospechas de él?

-Es solo que lo de recién fueron...-negó-. Creo que estoy cansado. Iré a casa y seguiré con esto después. Víctor siempre me pone nervioso. Su presencia me tortura de todo el tiempo.

-Hablaré con Tony-dijo Steve, hubo cierto alivio en el rostro de Reed-. Tal vez solo se sienta presionado.

-Gracias, Capitán. Me dejas más aliviado.

***

De nuevo otra bodega. Su anfitrión no era muy original con sus lugares de encuentro. Se acercó contemplando cualquier tipo de trampa. Víctor le había enseñado a ser precavido y más de quién se trataba. Podría ser una trampa pero tal vez no para él. Una emboscada a Doom sería interesante pues Víctor no suele caer fácilmente.

-Llegas temprano-dijo su anfitrión, apenas podía verlo con la luz de la luna.

-¿Para qué me quieres?

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo importante pero tienes que tener tiempo para hacerlo. No será nada sencillo.

-¿Y esto cómo me ayudará a encontrar a Víctor?

-No te ayudará a encontrarlo pero si empezará la última fase de mi plan. Le quitaremos todo poco a poco hasta destruirlo.

Lo observó determinadamente. Si no fuese por esa sonrisa malvada juraría que es un héroe. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero no sea una trampa-su anfitrión negó.

-No te preocupes. Al que quiero destruir es a Víctor no a ti.

-Dime tu plan.

Miró con terror esa sonrisa que parecía disfrutar del dolor que para Víctor se avecinaba.

***

Tony salió molestó de hablar con Carol. Seguir insistiendo en que ese inhumano le decía futuros era absurdo pero no quería pensar ya. Quería irse a casa y descansar, había sido un día demasiado largo. Camino por los pasillos pensando en irse cuando un cuerpo interrumpió su paso. Por alguna razón no se sintió tan perturbado como otras veces.

-Steve-dijo con calma.

-Tony... ¿Podemos hablar?-este afirmó y caminaron a una sala donde estaban solos.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Es sobre lo de Víctor...-Tony se tensó, se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Estás seguro que no lo has visto? ¿No te tiene amenazado? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Tony-esa mirada parecía suplicar, Tony no quiso ceder ante esa mirada que muchas veces lo habían hecho caer.

-No. Te lo juro, Steve. No sé nada de él... Lo de Reed me tiene sorprendido... Tengo que prevenir a Amara y...

-Amara...-la mirada de Steve se veía dolida, bajó el rostro-. Tu nueva chica, ¿eh?

-S...si...

-¿Eres feliz con ella?-Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien con ella.

Steve se sentó, se rascó la cabeza y miró a Tony. Este podía jurar que lloraría y le dolía que Steve estuviera tan mal pero las cosas ya no serían como antes. Tony ya no podía ceder a todas las emociones que Steve le provocaba, en especial porque ya no eran tan fuertes como antes. Un amor fallido... es lo único que había sido. Un amor que nunca pudo ser.

-Sé que nunca hablamos de esto... No de la forma correcta pero... Yo te amo, Tony. Aún lo hago y me duele mucho verte con alguien más. Sé que no debería decirlo...no quiero que te sientas mal pero...me cuesta mucho verte así. Has significado mucho todos estos años.

-Steve... Lo nuestro nunca se dio por una razón. Tal vez nosotros...

-Nosotros somos perfectos estando juntos. Siempre va a ser así.

-Eso no te lo negaré pero quizá estemos destinados a alguien más.

Las palabras ya no dolían como antes. No para Tony.

En un impulso, Steve se levantó y encerró a Tony en la pared. Este se sorprendió, quiso alejarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho de Steve pero solo fue empujado a la pared. Lo miró sorprendido mientras veía ese rostro lastimero de Steve. Quería consolarlo pero ya no quería que fuese con otras intensiones. Steve se acercó lentamente besándolo. Un beso tierno y suave mientras lo estrujaba en sus brazos. Tony sintió perder el aliento y rompérsele el corazón al no sentir nada.

Ya no amaba al Capitán América.

Steve se separó esperanzado, Tony lo miraba sorprendido... Más bien, aterrado. Steve sonrió de forma lastimera y bajó la mirada. Como último impulso acarició las manos de Tony y su mejilla. Suspiró sintiendo, por última vez, la loción de ese hombre que siempre le gustó y se alejó cabizbajo.

Tony lo miró irse pero ya no quería detenerlo. Quería, ante todo, dejarlo ir.

***

El frío de la noche pegaba en sus mejillas. Suspiró para recuperar un poco de su aliento. La noche era fresca y él solo llevaba su chamarra de cuero. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar, de entender todas esas emociones que lo mantenían en una confusión perpetua. Abrió los ojos para contemplar de nuevo New York.

-FRI... ¿Podemos hablar?-la AI se proyectó sentada a un lado de él.

- _Agradezco que al fin recurras a tu lado racional. Después de tantos meses estaba perdiendo la esperanza._

 _-_ No tienes esperanza. Estas programada solo para pensar por mí.

- _Y eso he tratado de hacer pero eres tú el que no desea escucharme._

 _-_ ¿Crees que todo esto con Víctor esté mal? ¿Qué este cometiendo un error?

- _Dese el primer momento en que apareció frente a ti supe que estaba mal. Te lo advertí pero no querías escuchar._

-Confío en él... Sé que lo que dice es verdad.

- _Pura pérdida de tiempo todo esto. Tony... No se supone que Víctor sea bueno. No se supone que cedas ante Víctor. Eres más inteligente que eso._

-¿Ahora soy la colegiala tonta que se enamora del chico malo?

- _Actúas como una así que sí..._

 _-_ ¿Sabes qué pasó hoy?

- _Lo tengo grabado pero no quiero repetir esas escenas-_ Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me refería a eso. Me encontré con Steve y... no pasó nada.

- _¿Y por qué me lo dices si no pasó nada?_

-A lo que me refiero... Ya no siento nada por él. No cómo antes. Mi amor por él se fue.

- _¿Y te has enamorado de Víctor von Doom? ¿El villano más poderoso del mundo? ¿Alguien te ha dicho que siempre te fijas en las personas equivocadas?_

 _-_ Nadie necesitar decirlo... Eso ya lo sé. Solo está vez quiero confiar, FRI. Quiero dejarme llevar.

_-Espero no te equivoques. No quiero recoger tu corazón roto en los escombros de Latveria._

Tony sonrió y miró de nuevo al horizonte.

Había terminado. Su amor incompleto a Steve se había terminado. Habían tenido bajas y altas. Siempre peleando pero siempre reconciliándose. Tras la Civil War se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba pero al volver a estar con él ya nada era igual. Se querían y se lastimaban constantemente. Mintiéndose y salvándose. Siempre error tras error.

Los primeros besos y las primeras veces juntos habían sido estupendas, podía morir de amor pero tras los años, tras el tiempo... el que ninguno se arriesgará a decirlo en público, el que ambos huyeran de la verdad. Habían sido unos cobardes y ahora estaban ahí pagando las consecuencias de su cobardía. Su amor se había transformado en un monstruo provocando que las diferencias les ganaran y el amor quedara de lado.

No habían luchado por su amor lo suficiente y ahora estaba quedando en el olvido. Ahora ya no había ningún rastro de lo que alguna vez fueron esos besos secretos, esas noches juntos y ese amor que parecía insuperable. Se habían perdido en la esperanza de que alguna vez fuese posible, de que alguna vez pudieran amarse con libertad. Ahora ya nada les quedaba... ya nada había que les dejara volver a ese pasado juntos que apenas valía la pena.

Fueron testarudos al no aceptarlo y ahora ya solo quedaba dejarlo ir. Steve tenía que superarlo cómo él lo hizo. Sería difícil pero no había otra forma. Tenían que superarlo para volver a ser un equipo y poder luchar mano a mano porque siempre serían ellos dos pero no en todos los aspectos. No en el amor.

Ya no.

Tony suspiró profundamente, se colocó su traje mientras F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo miraba.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la AI.

-A Francia.

Tony alzó el vuelo y salió de ahí. F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo miró con preocupación. Quería creer que su jefe estaba en lo correcto pero el amor te ciega... y cualquier cosa podría pasar. En especial en ese mundo que estaba hecho un revoltijo. En el que coexisten héroes y villanos y en el que parecía que ahora se contaba un drama shakesperiano. Un villano y un héroe enamorados luchando por seguir juntos.

-Debe ser una broma-susurró F.R.I.D.A.Y y desapareció.

La noche seguía siendo fresca y el viento nocturno recorría la ciudad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperen con calma los siguientes. La estructura inicial para esta historia tuvo muchos cambios y por eso me tardaré en publicar. 
> 
> Vamos paso a pasito xD


	8. Encuentro 8 | Fricción

_Tengo el presentimiento de que ganaremos._

_Nuestros cuerpos lo hacen perfectamente._

_Y tus ojos me pueden hacer nadar._

_Apenas puedo controlar mi lengua_

_Y nuestras miradas dicen más de lo que hablamos_

 

_La cercanía lo debilitaba. La respiración en su oído y las ansias de devorar su boca recorrían todo su cuerpo. De pronto, se pegó a la pared para alejarse pero Víctor le siguió. La electricidad en su cuerpo le hacía flaquear las piernas y el deseo lo quemaba todo. Cualquier decisión de Víctor podría hacerlo ceder. Si se aleja, podría ingeniárselas para salir pero si sigue tan pegado a él podría sucumbir a su deseo y llegar al límite._

_El problema es que esa puerta seguía cerrada._

_\---------_ \-----------------------

-No tengo tiempo ahora-dijo Tony hablando por teléfono, Víctor lo seguía por detrás tranquilamente- pero puedo ir contigo otro día. ¿Te parece mañana? Podemos desayuna juntos-Tony se detuvo para acomodar su corbata, Víctor se le adelantó para ayudarle. Aunque al inicio se quiso negar, cedió al notar sus manos ocupadas-. Está bien... Yo también. Adiós, ma...má-colgó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Amstrong?-Tony suspiró agotado.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-Víctor terminó de acomodar su corbata.

-Curiosidad... Te ves feliz.

-Está bien, ella...Estamos bien-Víctor le sonrió como si comprendiera la situación.

Desde que se enteró que sus padres no eran sus verdaderos padres, Tony buscó desesperadamente aquellos quienes si lo eran. Sus padres biológicos. Los primeros hallazgos lo deprimieron pues no había gran información hasta que llegó esa madre superiora que encontró todo. Los papeles con los nombres de sus padres reales. Lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a buscarla. Su madre es una ex –estrella de rock llamada Amanda Amstrong. Al verse, ambos entendieron muchas cosas y ella se soltó a llorar. Su hijo era tan apuesto y de clase que se llenó de orgullo. Lo abrazó y besó como nunca pudo en su vida y desde entonces han convivido algunas veces para matar al tiempo perdido. Víctor sabía lo feliz que era Tony y lo mucho que se emocionaba hablar de su madre biológica. Parecía un niño pequeño que no quería aceptar su felicidad.

-Debo irme...-susurró Tony al sentir las intensiones de Víctor de besarlo, de la nada las luces parpadearon, lo cual era extraño-. FRI... ¿qué diablos fue eso?

- _Hay una especie de corto extraño._

-¿Corto? ¿En MI casa?

- _Así es... Proviene de la habitación de energía._

 _-_ ¡Maldición!

-¿Tienes una junta?-preguntó Víctor-. Puedo arreglarlo yo...

-No te dejaré solo con mis cosas.

Tony caminó hacia la habitación de energía, era un lugar pequeño y vacío. Para poder revisarlo tenía que presionar en la pared gris y salían cilindros que parecían proveer energía a todo lo que Stark construyera. Había uno de esos cilindros que estaba bastante lleno de energía y zumbando. Tony sintió un choque eléctrico que atacó su dedo. Se quejó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Víctor que lo veía desde la puerta.

-Si... solo necesito mi armadura para poder arreglarlo-Víctor suspiró y caminó hacia él.

Con un hechizo contuvo la energía eléctrica que desbordaba, Tony arregló la falla, acomodó el cilindro para que volviera a funcionar correctamente, cerraron la compuerta y escuchó cómo se azotaba la puerta tras ellos. Ambos voltearon al verse encerrados en esa pequeña habitación.

-¡Oh, no!-Tony caminó a la puerta, trató de abrirla pero era inútil-se volvió a atascar.

-¿No funciona de forma automática como las otras?-Tony negó.

-Si funcionara así, cuando ocurriera un error de este tipo no podría abrirla. FRI, ¿puedes contactar con MJ para que me saque de aquí?

- _La señorita MJ está en junta y me pidió que no la interrumpiera para nada pues está arreglando todos los problemas en que usted metió a la compañía. En tres o cuatro horas se desocupara._

 _-_ ¿Y mientras yo que hago?

- _¿No lleva un juego de cartas consigo?_

 _-_ Habrá un día en que realmente te desprograme y lo lamentarás.

- _Primero sal de esa habitación y luego me amenazas. Je-fe._

Víctor rió ante la absurda discusión de Tony con su AI pues lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño. Tony lo miró de reojo y aunque mostró cierto enfado, también le parecía cómica la escena. Se sentó en el suelo tratando de descansar, Víctor se le unió y quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Te rindes tan fácil?-dijo Víctor, Tony sonrió mientras afirmaba.

-Puedo esperar 3 horas. Son las que necesito para despejar mi mente.

-Has tenido problemas con...los Avengers, ¿verdad?

-Son cosas sin sentido pero... Carol ya empieza a tomarlo de forma personal. Solo espero las cosas no empeoren.

-Lo resolverás-se miraron fijamente-. Siempre lo haces.

Los últimos días Víctor se comportaba de forma cariñosa, lo cuidaba demasiado. Un lado que no creyó que Víctor tuviera. Si en un punto se sentía cómodo con él, ahora se sentía protegido. Y hace tanto que no se sentía de esa manera. Se recostó en el hombro de Víctor y tranquilamente absorbió el olor de la loción del otro.

Se miraron mientras sus labios lentamente se acercaban. Cuando menos lo notaron, se estaban besando de forma animada. Un beso que empezó siendo simple y poco a poco fue tomando intensidad. Víctor lo tomó de la mejilla mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar. Tony se dejaba llevar... hace rato que ya lo hacía sin pensar. Con Víctor estaba cómodo, era feliz y todas sus preocupaciones habían pasado a un segundo plano.

Si se estaba enamorando, ya no le importaba.

Se alejó para recuperar aire y levantarse. Se estaba volviendo peligroso estar cerca de Víctor. No quería que las cosas tomaran intensiones diferentes aunque últimamente solo en eso estaba pensando. Víctor se levanto para seguirlo y quedar frente el uno del otro. Se miraron con intensidad, poco a poco Víctor se acercaba, puso una mano en la pared para bajar a los labios de Tony. Fueron unos segundos cuando toda la cordura desapareció.

Permitió que Víctor se acercara, que invadiera todo su espacio y se pegara con ansias a sus labios. Trató de detener el beso pero Víctor fue más rápido, más deseoso y dejó que lo besara. Lentamente invadía más a Tony, se pegó a su cuerpo sin dejarlo escapar y lo besó desesperado tratando de morderle los labios.

Llevó sus manos al cabello de Víctor. Se le había hecho una costumbre jugar con los rizos castaños de Víctor, enredar sus dedos en su cabello mientras lograba profundizar el beso y el contacto del cuerpo con el otro. Sus cuerpos produjeron una dulce fricción, el calor ajeno era satisfactorio y el sabor era delicioso. Todas las sensaciones y los suspiros relajaban el cuerpo de ambos.

Chocaron con la pared, provocó un jadeo en Tony y se pegó más a Víctor. Este lo tomó de la cintura para juntarse a él aún más. Tony permitió que la rodilla de Víctor entrara en sus piernas. Suspiraron con fuerza sin dejar de besarse. Eran ansias que los consumían. Se separaron para obtener un poco de aire.

-Deberíamos...

Tony no pudo terminar la frase cuando Víctor lo tomó de la barbilla para besarlo más, Tony lo abrazó del cuello, se nuevo, y Víctor bajo sus manos para sentir ese trasero abultado de Tony. Se pegaban más, si pudieran se volverían uno. Se mordieron, se lamieron y se succionaron mientras iba subiendo la intensidad del deseo. Se estaban perdiendo en el placer.

Ambos miembros ya habían reaccionado, la fricción los hacía soltar suspiros contenidos. No dejaban de besarse con ansiedad mientras el roce aumentaba. Víctor decidió bajar su mano y acariciar a Tony sobre la ropa, este se alejó del beso soltando un gemido. Iba a quejarse pero la respiración de Víctor le produjo sensaciones en su columna vertebral. Tony se sintió debilitado... Se sostuvo del cuerpo de Víctor, este lo sostuvo. Esa habitación realmente era pequeña para moverse a gusto.

-No está pasando esto-musitó Tony alejándose, de nuevo, de Víctor. Este sonrió complacido.

-Sí, está pasando. Aunque si quieres lo detengo...

Tony no lo pensó dos veces y continuó el beso, Víctor lo tomó con firmeza. Eran movimientos decididos y seguros, como la personalidad de Víctor. Tony dejó que lo tomara como quisiera, que lo apretara y sus cuerpos chocaran haciendo soltar espasmos de placer. De pronto, los pantalones comenzaron a ser estorbosos. Las manos de ambos viajaron al cinturón del otro para abrirse espacio.

Ambos estaban duros, ambos deseaban más. Suspiraron con fuerza mientras jadeaban y sentían el sabor dulce del otro. Empezaron los movimientos de las manos. Primero acariciando el miembro ajeno y luego yendo cada vez más rápido para provocar espasmos. Los gemidos de Tony dejaron de ser silenciados y comenzaron a escucharse en esa pequeña habitación.

Pegaron sus frentes ya con sudor para sostenerse, siguieron acariciándose y moviéndose arriba y abajo. Un movimiento hábil de muñecas y disfrutaron lentamente cada sensación. La ropa empezó a ser estorbosa pero se la dejaron para disfrutar la sensación del otro, los cosquilleos de su propia ropa al sentir el peso del otro. Todas las fibras de su piel les ponían los cabellos de punta y los gemidos de Tony eran lo más sensual que Víctor había escuchado.

Ya los había oído una vez mientras lo espiaba pero que ahora él fuese el causante de aquellos ruiditos sexys era satisfactorio. El ex-líder de Latveria había provocado en Stark todos esos gestos y emociones. Era una pequeña victoria que estaba satisfecho de cumplir. Le mordió el cuello pues descubrió que era adicto al cuerpo de Tony y era uno de sus puntos favoritos.

En ese momento, Tony lo pegó a la otra pared para quedar ahora él encima del cuerpo de Víctor. Sentirse dominado por ese hombre le parecía placentero. Siguieron besándose, acariciando mientras sentían resbalar por la pared para terminar en el piso. Tony montado en el regazo de Víctor y este sosteniéndolo de la cintura para jugar con su columna.

Tony se pegó más para que ambos miembros quedaran juntos y pudiera masturbarlos. Ya era una sensación conocida y no podía negar que le excitaba la idea de que estaba teniendo un momento sexy con uno de los villanos más grandes del universo. Ahora si podría decir que está totalmente atraído por la idea de hacer gemir al líder de Latveria. Ya no lo era pero la idea era excitante. Tony comenzaba a calentarse con eso.

Se vino en la mano de Víctor, su columna se contrajo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar. Víctor aprovechó para morder la clavícula de Tony sobre la ropa. La voz de Tony resonando en la habitación era una melodía que quería grabarse en su cabeza. Tony lo tomó de las mejillas para darle un beso más suave pues sus labios ya le dolían de lo hinchados que estaban pero quería seguir.

Se estaba haciendo adicto al sabor de Víctor.

Los muslos de Tony se acomodaron en su regazo, el sentirlos era excitante. Víctor lo miraba deseoso, con ganas de más. Se ajustaron al cuerpo del otro para seguir el beso. Estaba centrado en seguir, en escuchar los gemidos de Víctor y en sentirse bien ante los movimientos del otro.

Uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Tony los desabrochó con los dientes, besaba cada parte descubierta y seguía desabrochando. Mientras Tony se quitaba la corbata y solo suspiro al verla caer. Lo que le costó ponérsela. Un espasmo viajó por su cuerpo cuando Víctor mordió uno de sus pezones. Tony era débil en ese punto y Víctor lo aprovechó para hacerlo soltar espasmos. Los jadeos de Tony lo hacían apretar con más fuerza el cabello de Víctor.

Movió la cabeza de Víctor para que se miraran, de nuevo se besaron mientras se iban excitando. Volvieron a tomar la erección el otro para animarse de nuevo. Tony ajustaba sus caderas al movimiento de las caderas de Víctor. Este apretaba con fuerza los muslos de Tony y lo pegaba más a su cuerpo. Era una sensación desesperada y las mordidas a los labios no iban a parar. Los animaban a seguir.

La camisa de Víctor fue desfajada por Tony mientras las yemas de sus dedos empezaban a tentar el abdomen de Víctor. Esto provocó espasmos en Víctor que Tony disfrutó. Siguió el recorrido en el cuerpo de Víctor bajo la ropa disfrutando las muecas y los jadeos que le produjo. Ahora fue Tony el que decidió morderle el cuello y lamer. Víctor se dejó consentir. Le gustaba la idea de Tony estuviera deseoso.

Las lenguas y la saliva volvieron a mezclarse, Víctor acariciaba la oreja de Tony haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. El calor estaba siendo molesto y ambos se quitaron los sacos que llevaban. Toda su ropa ya estaba húmeda y llena de fluidos del otro. El olor de sexo los calentaba más. Una duda le vino a la mente a Tony. ¿Hace cuánto el líder de Latveria no tenía sexo? Acomodó sus caderas para hacer temblar a Víctor.

Víctor decidió también jugar con el cuerpo de Tony. Meter sus manos bajo la camisa de Tony, sentir las cicatrices, saborear los pezones, morder la clavícula y empezar a meter sus manos a los pantalones. Ese juego previo estaba enloqueciendo a Tony, tenía ganas de ir por más y también sentir la piel de Víctor. Lo obligó a quitarse a camisa para poder morderle el hombro y soltar besos en el pecho del otro. Suplicaba que esa habitación fuese más pequeña y estar más cerca de Víctor. La fricción de la piel era satisfactoria... exquisita podría decirse.

Quería ir más allá.

- _Jefe-_ Tony suspiro recargándose en el pecho de Víctor, este empezó a reírse pues ya parecía costumbre ser interrumpido en el momento menos oportuno como ese-.  _MJ viene en camino._

 _-_ ¿Cuánto?

- _20 minutos._

-Bien... tenemos tiempo.

Víctor no dijo nada mientras Tony lo besó de nuevo. Sonrió dentro del beso y se dejó llevar. La fricción de ambos cuerpos era sensacional, les causaba cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y empezaba a gustarle tener a Tony de esa manera. Podría acostumbrarse y deseaba ir más allá.

***

MJ llegó y de un golpe abrió la puerta, Tony salió inmediatamente de ahí para llevársela consigo. De reojo pudo notar que había alguien con él pero Tony siguió arrastrándola con el pretexto de que se estaba asfixiando y necesitaba aire. Se quedó algo extrañada pues F.R.I.D.A.Y. le dijo que se tomara su tiempo, de saber que Tony era algo claustrofóbico hubiera llegado antes pero más bien parecía ansioso o avergonzado. No estaba segura.

Víctor dejó cerrar la puerta de nuevo y se sentó. Había acomodado su ropa y solo pensaba en lo que había pensado. Tony se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones y estaba feliz. Tontamente feliz porque estaba siendo correspondido. No creyó que podría ser feliz o que en algún momento podría sentir ese tipo de felicidad provocándole emociones.

- _La puerta se volvió a cerrar. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te abra?_

 _-_ Sabes que puedo aparecer y desaparecer a mi antojo.

- _Y Tony lleva su armadura siempre con él-_ Víctor lo entendió _._

 _-_ Dime... ¿tú no funcionas con ese tipo de energía, cierto?

- _Nada de este edificio, o cualquier propiedad Stark, funciona con esa energía tan pobre._

Víctor sonrió acariciando sus labios como si rememorara los momentos previos.

Esa dulce fricción.


	9. Encuentro 9 | Consuelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La CW 2 donde Carol Danvers y Tony Stark se enfrentan es porque un chico llamado Ulyses se vuelve inhumano. Este chico tiene poderes para ver el futuro, o por lo menos eso parece al inicio. Detienen una amenaza de galactus con él pero Tony duda que el chico realmente tenga poderes de ver el futuro y sea otra cosa. En cambio, Carol cree que puede ayudar a salvar al mundo y esas cosas. La pelea entre ellos va de lo necia que es Carol al no querer escuchar a Tony pues este tiene razón pero ella sigue insistiendo en que hay que probar. 
> 
> Obviamente modifique la forma en que se dan los hechos pero técnicamente el fic está ambientado en estos momentos. Si la han leído tal vez sepan que pase con Tony pero sino, no se apuren. Lo sabran. :)
> 
> *Vicent Vaughn es un alias de Víctor que suele usar en los cómics

_Si quieres un amante haré todo lo que me pidas._

_Si quieres otro tipo de amor me pondré esta vieja máscara por ti._

_Y si quieres un compañero, toma mi mano._

_O si quieres golpearme con rabia, aquí estoy... soy tu hombre._

 

_A veces el amor podría expresarse de muchas maneras. No todo era sexo y no todo era una tensión sexual constante. El estar abrazados, como dos almas solitarias que se necesitaban, podía ser suficiente. Acarició su mejilla, sus labios y sus brazos. Dio pequeños besos en su frente mientras se abrazaba más a él. Tony tomaba su camisa con fuerza mientras sentía el dolor volver. Víctor lo dejó llorar._

_Quería consolar el corazón dolido de Tony._

\------------------

-¡Está decidido!-puso sus manos con fuerza y enfado, Tony frunció el ceño al sentirse atacado-. ¡Vamos a usar a Ulyses! Y no vas a detenerlo...

-¿Sabes que nos podemos meter en problemas con los inhumanos, no?-preguntó Tony cruzándose de brazos-. Además ya te dije que tenemos que meditarlo antes de actuar. No sabemos si el chico realmente...

-¡De nuevo eso!-Carol se llevó las manos a la cabeza harta-. Nos está ayudando y eso debe ser suficiente.

-¿Y si estamos alterando una realidad o algo? ¡Hay que meditarlo!

-¡No hay nada que meditar!-sentenció Carol mirando con enfado-. Y te lo demostraré.

Carol salió furiosa, Tony suspiró harto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban discutiendo lo mismo? Se estaban metiendo en camisa de once varas y nada de eso podría salir bien. Algo malo ocurriría si no se detenían a tiempo. Podría parecer buena idea ahora pero siempre hay un precio que pagar. Tony no estaba dispuesto a pagarlo si tenía que ser la vida de alguien y seguramente eso ocurriría.

Suspiró irritado. Esa pelea constante parecía no terminar y Carol no iba a ceder. Era necia y Tony también lo era. Eso solo sería un choque constante sin acuerdos. No podían jugar con un poder que no conocían y mucho menos uno en el que no estaba seguros para nada. Era demasiado bueno para que no hubiera precio que pagar.

Carol no entendía eso.

- _Jefe-_ Tony se llevó un susto ante la abrupta interrupción.

-FRI... si fueras un gato, tendría que ponerte campanita o algo para que no intentes matarme.

- _Esa es una buena idea... Tal vez solo así entiendas que me ocupo de ti._

 _-_ ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Quién me busca? ¿Quién?

 _-Su madre lo busca-_ Tony soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al fin algo de calma ante tantos embrollos-. _Ha llegado a comer con usted._

 _-_ Bien, iré...

- _Víctor ya la ha recibido...-_ Tony se levantó asustado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo permitiste?

- _Ella llegó de sorpresa y Víctor estaba esperándote._

 _-_ ¿No se supone que tienes que tener una alarma para que eso no pase?

- _¿Si recuerdas que ella era agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y no es la primera vez que esto pasa?_

 _-_ Maldición... Tendré que revisar tu programación.

- _Espero que realmente haya mejoras. Tengo algunas sugerencias._

-¡Oh, cállate!

- _¿Si sabes que puedo hacer que tu vuelo falle, no?_

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró con fuerza, se colocó su armadura, abrió la compuerta del complejo y se fue a su casa donde Víctor y su madre lo estaban esperando.

***

La escena era extraña y algo incómoda pues Amanda y Víctor estaban riendo y hablando como viejos amigos. Víctor parecía buen conversador, cautivaba al hablar y Amanda estaba encantada con lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Víctor se susurró algo y ella empezó a reír de forma animada, Víctor sonrió al verla reír. Eso incomodó a Tony y carraspeo para interrumpirlos. Ambos lo miraron.

-¡Tony!-exclamó Amanda levantándose y abriendo los brazos para ir con Tony y estrujarlo con fuerza. Tony le contestó el abrazo.

-Hola... Amanda...

-¿Estabas ocupado?-lo soltó- Perdón por venir de pronto.

-Está bien. No es nada serio. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Tony la abrazó de los hombros, miraron a Víctor.

-¡Oh! Conocí a tu amigo... em...-Amanda trató de recordar y miró a Víctor-. ¿Vicent, cierto?-Víctor afirmó.

-Vícent Vaughn-confirmó Víctor, Tony alzó una ceja sorprendido y miró de nuevo a Amanda que parecía emocionada.

-¡Es encantador! No sabía que tenías amigos tan encantadores. Y francés... Todo un encanto.

-Así es...-sonrió Tony de forma forzada-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio a comer?

-¿Qué?-Amanda lo miró sorprendida-. ¡Claro que no! Te prepararé algo de comer. Seguro has de comer pura chatarra...Por suerte no engordas sino no entiendo cómo sobrevivirías.

Amanda caminó hacia Víctor y lo tomó de la mano, este se levanto mientras le sonreía. Entendía las intensiones de la mujer.

-¿Me ayudarás, cierto? ¿Sabes cocinar?-Amanda se agarró del brazo de Víctor, Tony sentía que todo eso era demasiado bizarro. Si su madre supiera que ese hombre es el mismo Víctor von Doom seguro saldría aterrada pero esta vez lo dejó pasar. Además, él estaba ahí.

-Claro que sé cocinar-sonrió Víctor de forma galante-. Alguna vez he cocinado para Tony-Amanda sonrió emocionada.

-Perfecto. Llévame a la cocina. Esperemos que por lo menos tenga algo con lo que podamos cocinar-Víctor rió siguiendo a la mujer.

Tony los vio irse y de pronto se tomó el abdomen recordando lo que dijo Amanda. Solo pensó que tendría que volver a ejercitarse si seguía comiendo como lo hacía. Se dirigió a la cocina con ambos.

***

Tony los veía desde la barra del desayunador mientras arreglaba una de sus manos de la armadura pues había tenido daños. Los veía cocinar y para su sorpresa, Amanda estaba encantada con Víctor. Realmente esa situación tenía que ser demasiado surrealista para que ocurriera. Suspiró profundamente y siguió su trabajo mientras Víctor y Amanda cocinaba.

-Y dime-empezó Amanda-. ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Tony?

-La verdad... tenemos un largo tiempo de conocernos. Solo que hace algún tiempo que empezamos a llevarnos mejor.

-Ya veo... Y ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Eres un actor o algo? Eres muy apuesto para serlo...

-Realmente soy... un simple inversionista de  _Industrias Stark._  Fue ahí donde empezamos a congeniar mejor.

-¡Oh!... Aunque deberías considerar lo de ser actor. Podría presentarte a alguien-Tony rió para sí por la idea de imaginar a Víctor actuando. Aunque no niega que es atractivo y podría hacerlo, ese no sería una de las preocupaciones del ex-líder de Latveria.

-No creo que le llegue a agradar a la gente.

-¿Por qué?

-Me he hecho de...varios enemigos. Ya sabe como es el mundo de los negocios.

-¡Qué complicado! Bueno... Por lo menos Tony tiene un buen amigo en quien confiar.

-Eso espero...-Tony suspiró y tomó de su soda que le dieron para que no molestara pues eso de la cocina no era para él.

-¿Y estás saliendo con alguien?-Tony se atragantó, Víctor rió y Amanda lo miró algo preocupada-. ¿Estás bien, Tony?-este seguía tosiendo, con una señal indicó que estaba bien y que siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo. Salió de la cocina, Amanda continuó cortando las verduras y miró a Víctor que sonreía-. ¿Entonces sí sales con alguien?

-Más o menos... Seguimos en una fase de prueba... A ver qué pasa...-Amanda soltó una risita afirmando.

-Sé que es eso...

Siguieron cortando en silencio, Tony se recargó en la puerta tras haber terminado su ahogamiento y empezaron a hablar de nuevo. Esta vez solo quiso escuchar por mera curiosidad a lo que Víctor contestaría.

-¿Y vale la pena esa fase de prueba?-preguntó Amanda curiosa, Víctor rió.

-Lo vale bastante aunque tengo que admitir que no lo esperaba.

-¿No lo esperabas?

-Me acerqué a esa persona con intensiones totalmente diferentes a las que pretendo ahora. La conexión que hubo entre nosotros cambio todos mis planes y ahora no dejo de pensar en esa persona...

-¿Qué intensiones tenías al inicio?

-Quería cambiar... He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y simplemente quería que esa persona me ayudara a salir del hoyo. No pensé que se volvería tan importante.

-¿Te enamoraste?

-Tal vez...

-Ese sonrojo no es un  _tal vez_ -Tony se sorprendió, Víctor sonrió y siguió con su labor-. Lo siento... creo que me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa.

-Está bien. Necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto.

El corazón de Tony se aceleró mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas.

No es que no lo supiera pero hasta él mismo estaba en negación. Los sentimientos que ahora tenía por Víctor ya no eran de duda o de desconfianza. Le agradaban esos sentimientos pero tenía miedo de aceptarlos porque eran reales que daban miedo. Ya había vivido muchas traiciones antes y que de pronto aparecieran gritándole "amor" por todos lados era aterrador. No quería enamorarse... No lo veía necesario y aún así estaba como tonto adolescente sintiéndose feliz por la confesión de su amor secreto. Sonrió ante la idea.

¿Ahora Víctor es su crush?

***

La comida era realmente exquisita. Ahora estaba probando un quiche Lorraine bastante bueno con  _aligot (_ puré de papas _)_. A Tony le gustaba la comida extranjera pero cocinada en casa era realmente nuevo. Sabía que Víctor era buen cocinero pero jamás le pasó por la cabeza que el gran súper villano fuese un buen chef. Ese día estaba siendo demasiado extraño pero relajante.

Tony podría decir que lo estaba disfrutando.

Estaban conversando amenamente sobre todas las cosas que se les podían ocurrir. Tony disfrutaba del ambiente que se había hecho. Amanda era buena hablando y sacando un tema por otro. Víctor estaba extrañamente tranquilo pues muy pocas veces, podría decir, había tenido el placer de una comida familiar y tranquila como esa.

De vez en cuando se miraba con Tony y se sonreían. Amanda había notado que había algo entre ellos pero no le dio importancia. O no quiso darse cuenta. Había sentido cierta conexión entre ellos y no quiso imaginar cosas. Aunque si ese hombre realmente quería a su hijo, ella estaría feliz. Además, era guapo y bastante encantador. Podría acostumbrarse a la idea.

- _Jefe, lamento interrumpir pero hay una emergencia-_ dijo el AI, Tony se levantó _._

-Si me disculpan.

- _Hay una llamada antes de que tenga que ir._

-La contestaré en el laboratorio-los miró-. Por favor continúen sin mí.

Tony caminó hacia el laboratorio un poco preocupado pues no es normal que una interrupción de ese tipo tenga una llamada previa. Una pantalla proyecto a Steve. Tony se tensó pues estaba demasiado serio, se preparó para lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Steve?-preguntó un poco incómodo pero Steve lo miró con el rostro pesado.

-Rhodey... El coronel Rhodes ha muerto.

Tony sintió que su cuerpo se cortaba a la mitad, que un rayo lo atravesaba. El corazón le pasaba y el mundo se le vino encima.

-Voy para allá

Colgó y se colocó la armadura, se abrió la compuerta para salir corriendo. Estaba evitando las lágrimas pero era demasiado doloroso. Su amigo, su mejor amigo... El hombre que lo ha cuidado toda su vida había muerto. Y tenía una pequeña intuición de que eso tenía que ver con la discusión que tuvo con Carol en la tarde.

Él se lo había advertido.

***

Carol estaba llorando en la mesa mientras el cuerpo de Rhodey estaba en el medio del recinto. Estaba muy lastimada y tenía un ojo vendado. Todos estaban alrededor y en silencio. Era un momento bastante triste y el ambiente era pesado. Escucharon la compuerta abrirse y ver entrar a Tony. Carol se limpio el ojo no herido mientras Tony llegaba, se quitaba la armadura y se acercaba a Rhodey. Se hincó ante él, lo tocó pero estaba frío. Su corazón se estrujo.

El verlo frío, sin vida era una de las peores cosas que jamás pudo pensar que pasarían. Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza. Siempre hay que pagar un precio por cambiar la realidad, por cambiar los hechos. Él ya sabía y la furia le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¡Te lo dije!-se levantó Tony de forma agresiva, Carol se levantó poniéndose a la defensiva. Steve lo detuvo antes de que llegara a ella.- ¡Te dije que algo de esto podría pasar! ¡Todo por seguir tu maldito plan!

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Carol con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Lo usaste, no?! ¡¿Al inhumano?! ¡Te dije que algo de esto podría pasar! ¡Me quitaste a Rhodey!

-¡Rhodey creía en la causa como yo! Luchó como soldado. ¡Lo hizo porque él quería!

-¡Deja de actuar de forma impulsiva!-señaló Tony de forma agresiva-. ¡No estás pensando las cosas como es debido!

-¡Él lo hizo porque quería! ¡Porque confiaba en mí y en todo esto! ¡Él decidió porque estamos en lo correcto!

-¡Ya basta, Carol! ¡Vas a terminar matándonos a todos! ¡Tú mataste a Rhodey!

Tony se quitó del agarre de Steve y regresó al cuerpo de Rhodey. Se hincó ante él y lloró, lloró como nunca antes. Carol se volteo furiosa tratando de contener el enfado y la rabia de todo lo que le había dicho Tony. T'challa se acercó para acariciar el hombro de Tony.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Tony entre lágrimas.

-Thanos...-Tony volteo incrédulo para mirar a T'challa.

-¿Qué? ¿Los atacó?

-No...Nosotros lo hicimos-Tony se levantó buscando explicación.

-El inhumano nos ayudó-dijo Carol-. Lo detuvimos a costa de esto pero lo logramos-Carol volteo a Tony, la notó llorar-. ¡Misión cumplida!

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó Tony-. ¡Yo no seré parte de tu juego de querer ser dios! ¡¿A CUANTOS MÁS QUIERES VER MUERTOS?!-se acercó para quedar cara a cara con Carol. El labio le temblaba del enfado-. Si uno de ellos muere tú serás la única responsable.

Carol sintió el peso de esas palabras, iba a alegar algo pero Tony se puso su traje para irse del lugar. Carol se abrazó mientras volteaba al cuerpo de Rhodey y volvía a llorar.

***

Tony estaba en su laboratorio llorando, apenas se había quitado la armadura. El dolor era demasiado. Rhodey había significado tanto en su vida, era tan importante para él que esa muerte le parecía injusta, le parecía una broma del destino. Se lo había advirtió a Carol... sabía que nada bueno podría salir de eso pero no parecía entender. Quería jugar con el destino y no estaba lista para eso.

Víctor se acercó lentamente al verlo tan mal. Amanda hace rato se había ido y solo quedaban los dos. Se acuclillo a un lado de Tony quien no había querido decir nada de lo que había pasado. Pero estaba destrozado por lo que algo realmente malo había ocurrido. Tony se quitó la armadura pero no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Víctor tomándolo del hombro-. ¿Qué ocurrió ahí?

Tony se abalanzó a Víctor para abrazarlo con fuerza. Sintió que estaba débil, desesperado y necesitaba recuperar un poco de cordura antes de actuar. Víctor no preguntó nada y lo siguió abrazando. Esperaba que Tony le explicara todo porque era difícil que alguien como él estuviera mal por cualquier cosa. Algo realmente malo debió ocurrir o estaba ocurriendo.

***

Tomó el vaso de agua que Víctor le llevó, sin ganas tomó de él mientras se acomodaba en la cama. El dolor en el pecho era demasiado y no sabía cómo soportar el sufrimiento. Víctor lo miró, llevaba arremangada su camisa y lo contemplaba con semblante de preocupación. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Tony negó soltando un suspiro-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Rhodey... mi mejor amigo... está muerto-Víctor bajó la cabeza y solo alcanzó a acariciarle las manos. Tony sonrió débilmente ante el gesto.

Quedaron en silencio, Tony tomó el agua mientras sentía los dedos de Víctor acariciar sus manos. Suspiró profundamente y dejó el vaso en la mesilla de noche, se recostó en la cabecera. Por impulso, Víctor se acercó a Tony para recostarse a su lado. Ambos se veían y en un intento de calmar el dolor de Tony, Víctor lo tomó de la mejilla para darle un beso.

No fue deseo sino consuelo. Buscaba que Tony pudiera entender que no estaba solo, que Víctor jamás lo dejaría solo. Sentir los labios calientes de Víctor lo hizo desear más, se abrazó a su cuerpo para sentir como era reconfortado en ese calor. Suspiró y se soltó a llorar un poco más. Realmente dolía el perder a alguien tan importante pero agradecía tener la compañía de Víctor.

-Podemos ir a Francia-dijo Víctor, Tony lo miró limpiándose los ojos-. Podrías descansar y...

-Tengo que evitar que Carol meta en problemas a alguien más... yo...

-Solo dos días. Dame dos días y volverás. Solo tú y yo...

-La gente me necesita aquí.

-Creo que ya has sido líder por un tiempo muy largo... ¿podrías pensar en ti por una vez?

-Dos días...-Víctor afirmó, Tony cerró los ojos. Tenía ganas de dormir-. Suena bien...

Fue quedándose dormido poco a poco mientras Víctor lo observaba. No sabía si con pena o dolor, pero podía entenderlo y se alegraba de estar ahí para él. Acarició el cabello oscuro mientras lo veía dormir. Podría tenerlo con él dos días...

Sería el paraíso.

***

Steve estaba revisando algunos informes respecto a la última actividad de Carol cuando sintió que estaba siendo observado. Volteo y pudo ver una cabellera roja bailotear en el aire. Se levantó curioso para recibir a la reina de los inhumanos en el recinto. Era muy extraña su presencia, en especial ahora que habían pasado tantas cosas.

-Medusa...-dijo Steve-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí y sé que ustedes saben la respuesta. En especial tú.

-¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Quise venir sola porque confío en ti pero no en el resto de tus amigos. En especial en Stark.

-¿Tony? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Hoy secuestraron a uno de mis inhumanos. Ulyses. El inhumano que los ayudó en su última misión-Steve se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué crees que Tony lo tiene?-Steve se cruzó de brazos mirándola incrédulo.

-Por lo que Ulyses mencionó alguna vez...-Steve seguía sin entender-. Es algo que tiene que ver con Tony y con Víctor von Doom.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron de sorpresa. Acomodó una silla para que la reina de los Inhumanos se sentara. Ella aceptó, se sentó a la par que Steve y quedaron de frente.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?-preguntó Steve algo nervioso.

-Tony ha estado en constante contacto con Víctor von Doom.

Steve sintió que el aire se le iba y una punzada en su pecho llegó. Así que al final del día, Tony si le estaba mintiendo. Los estaba traicionando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh, oh! Creo que ya se viene el drama D:


	10. Encuentro 10 | Sexo

_No puedo explicar porque no puedo contener_

_El control que tienes en mi alma_

_Es todo lo que hago_

_El arco de Cupido me ha picado_

_Ahora eres el único..._

 

_El cuerpo de Tony era esplendido, trabajado y sensual a la vez. Las sensaciones que le provocaba el tenerlo encima eran indescriptibles. El interior se contraía sobre su miembro haciéndolo soltar un gemido. Tony sonrió al verlo con ese rostro de placer, el orgasmo estaba por llegar. Jadeo moviendo con brusquedad su cadera, Víctor se levantó para darle un beso en las mejillas mientras suspiraba en su oído. Tony le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo._

_Solo tendrían dos días_

_\-------------_

Despertó sintiendo los parpados pesados mientras escuchaba los pájaros revolotear fuera de la ventana. La luz del sol llegaba a su rostro con intensidad y no tenía ganas de recibir el sol. El dolor en su pecho seguía ahí pero ya no tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía que dejarlo pasar y seguir. Rhodey así lo hubiera deseado. Se volteo al otro lado de la cama para dormir un poco más.

Pero un olor delicioso le hizo despertarse y despertar su apetito. Se levantó tratando de recordar donde estaba mientras se estiraba. Había acordado quedarse en la casa de Víctor en Francia. Le había dado una habitación propia para que pudiera descansar y aunque fuese de invitados, estaba muy bien equipada. Podría no ser su castillo en Latveria pero era bastante similar.

Tras darse un poco de valor, le avergonzaba la idea de llorar frente Víctor, decidió levantarse y después de pasar al baño y echarse un poco de agua, bajó las escaleras de donde venía el olor más delicioso de esa mañana. Camino guiado por su olfato y se acercó a la cocina. Con una ropa casual, jeans y camiseta, Víctor cocinaba entusiasmado. Tony sonrió enternecido y carraspeo para llamar su atención. Víctor lo miró y sonrió.

-Es casi medio día-empezó Víctor-. Creí que no te levantarías.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Tony mientras se estiraba y se aceraba a la mesa. Llevaba puesta un pijama que Víctor le prestó-. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Lo mismo que alguna vez te preparé-Tony suspiró y alcanzó el café servido para poder despertar.

-Bien... lo extrañaba.

Víctor no tardó mucho en terminar de cocinar, apagó todo y le sirvió a Tony quien estaba maravillado con el desayuno que su anfitrión le había preparado. Realmente el tiempo con Doom lo hizo cambiar su opinión sobre él. Antes lo consideraba un maniaco que quería acabar con el mundo porque sí pero con el tiempo... Aprendió varias cosas de él.

-Y... ¿cómo es que Reed y tú empezaron algo?-preguntó Tony tratando de no regresar al tema de Rhodey y actuar despreocupado. Víctor sonrió.

-¿Esos son celos?

-C...claro que no. Solo es curiosidad-dijo Tony mientras comía un poco del desayuno.

-En la universidad. El gobierno de Estados Unidos vio potencial en mí y me pagó mis estudios. Compartimos habitación desde que llegamos. Nunca congeniamos hasta... una noche-Víctor tosió y tomó algo de café.

-¿Pasaron esa noche juntos?-preguntó Tony sin más mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

-Sí. Habíamos bebido mucho esa noche pero todo se volvió incómodo después. Jamás buscamos nada serio... O por lo menos yo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-El accidente que desfiguró mi cara. Reed me advirtió que estaba mal, que tenía errores en mis cálculos y no quise escuchar. Pasó y... toda nuestra historia desde entonces es la misma. Enfrentamientos.

-¿No escuchaste por qué...?-Víctor bebió su café y buscó las palabras para soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Después de esa noche, Reed empezó a salir con Susan...-entonces Tony entendió-. El problema es que ambos pretendíamos algo con ella y luego surgió algo entre nosotros... fue realmente un momento de confusión. Simplemente todo se tornó raro, me cegó el odio y desaparecí de su vida hasta tiempo después que nos volvimos a encontrar para enfrentarnos de nuevo.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Pensar que el amor de Víctor a Reed fue tan grande que lo hirió el que prefiriera a una chica. Aunque sentía que no le decía algo. No un día te embriagas con tu compañero de habitación y tiene sexo. No, debió existir algo más en eso... además que por eso tampoco te vuelves el gran villano de la historia.

Seguramente...

-Reed... ¿tú quisiste cambiar por él?-Víctor lo miró sorprendido, Tony sí que era un hombre inteligente y que conocía del amor.

-¿Quieres saber todo, no?

-Por eso pregunté.

-Antes de...antes de esa noche... Reed me había hecho cambiar. Me había dado ciertas esperanzas...creía en mí y que podría ser un mejor hombre. Yo le creí y me enamoré de él y su idea de mí. Pasó esa noche y todo parecía ir bien... que teníamos algo a futuro pero... el recuerdo de mi madre siendo atrapada por  _Mephisto_  y mi necesidad por recuperarla... Reed no quería eso para mí, me prometió que encontraríamos otra manera. Mi impulso por seguir lo alejó de mí y cuando me di cuenta, él estaba en una relación con Susan. El odio me cegó...

-Y terminaste con el rostro dañado y desapareciendo de su vida-sentenció Tony, Víctor sonrió melancólico.

-Aunque hemos tenido momentos en que volvemos a confiar en el otro pero no es igual... Menos con mi reputación.

-Bueno, ahora estás con el gran Iron Man. Creo que tu vida ha mejorado un mil porciento.

-¿Ah sí?

Tony se levantó y se acercó a Víctor, por impulso lo besó. Tal vez le había molestado el amor con que recordaba ese pasado con Reed o que Reed lo engañara o que por ese asunto Víctor dejara de creer en el amor. Tony no entendía los celos, no entendía las emociones que se le mezclaban ahora. Se abrazó de la cintura de Víctor, este le abrazó de regreso. Con ese gesto podría admitir algo que jamás creyó admitir. Tony se había enamorado de Víctor von Doom. Desde que cayó al abismo supo que ese hombre sería su guía y estaba dispuesto a cumplir la sentencia.

***

Víctor recorría la cintura de Tony, con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a acariciar los glúteos de Tony produciendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Tony jadeo en la boca de Víctor y lo miró sonriendo. Se volvieron a besar, Tony camino hacia atrás seguido de Víctor. Cayeron en la cama, se rieron un poco pero siguieron besándose.

Tony se acomodó en la cama mientras Víctor bajaba sus besos por su cuello mientras metía su mano bajo el pijama que llevaba Tony. Subió su mano mientras acariciaba los pezones de Tony, este soltó un jadeo fuerte sintiendo un deseo perverso en todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban débiles pero empezaron a ajustarse al cuerpo de Doom. Este se daba el tiempo de sentirlo, de darle buena atención a cada parte de su cuerpo. Tony sintió como se le bajaba el pantalón del pijama. Un estremecimiento golpeo su pelvis.

Sintió como bajaba el pantalón y la ropa interior. Sentir la respiración en su miembro lo excitó directamente, la mano de Víctor estaba algo fría pero el aliento era cálido. La mano empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, apreciando cada movimiento y cada espasmo que le provocaba. Tony hundió sus dedos en los rizos de Víctor cuando sintió como este metía su miembro a su boca. Un gemido contenido pudo obtener de Tony.

La sensación era agradable, placentera y lo hizo jadear. La lengua de Vïctor era hábil, la succión lo hizo perder la conciencia de quien era o lo que estaba haciendo. El roce débil de los dientes de Víctor en su miembro lo hicieron gemir y arquear su espalda. Víctor empezó a mover sus manos hacia otras partes del cuerpo de Tony. Se abrió espacio en sus piernas para acariciar sus muslos con el pulgar y luego ir a su cintura. Estaba excitándose con los gemidos sonoros de Tony.

Llegó en su boca, tragó casi todo aunque terminó ahogándose. Tony sonrió y ahora fue él quien le empezó a dar atención a Víctor. Le quitó la camisa, se quitó la suya, y desabrocho el pantalón que estaba siendo demasiado asfixiante. Tomó el miembro de Víctor y lo comenzó a acariciar. Ansioso, desesperado. Víctor tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Tony para no caerse. Soltó un fuerte jadeo al sentir la buena labor de Tony con sus manos.

Cuando sintió correrse en las manos de Tony, vio a este sonreír satisfecho. Se besaron de nuevo, ahora más ansiosos y buscando una forma de dominar el beso. La ropa que restaba empezó a desaparecer y Víctor tuvo el acceso libre a la piel de Tony. Succionar cada parte que le parecía apetecible, morder a su antojo y lamer saboreando lo dulce que era Tony. Este gimió abriendo más las piernas para que Víctor se acomodara en él.

-¿Seguiremos hasta el final?-preguntó Víctor jadeando, Tony sonrió.

-Aquí nadie nos puede interrumpir, ¿cierto?-Víctor sonrió.

-Espero que no.

-Entonces vamos hasta el final esta vez,  _Vicent_ -Víctor rió ante la burla del sobrenombre que usaba.

-En la cama dime Víctor-se besaron complacidos y Víctor empezó a buscar en la gaveta un lubricante y condones. Tony miró curioso sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Estabas preparado?-preguntó Tony separándose, Víctor le guiño el ojo.

-Realmente lo compré esta mañana. No creí que fuera a pasar tan rápido.

-Bueno, mi plan siempre fue este desde que me trajiste aquí y dijiste que nadie nos interrumpería.

Víctor rió sin sorprenderse realmente, besó a Tony de nuevo mientras este tomaba el lubricante de sus manos y lo abría. Estaba ansioso, deseoso y quería hacer cualquier cosa antes de que algo o alguien los interrumpiera. Esta vez no habría nada. Había dejado su armadura en casa y cualquier comunicación con F.R.I.D.A.Y. Le ordenó que no dijera nada de su ubicación a nadie, además de que así la había programado, y que él volviera. Ambos iban a confiar en Doom aunque F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo haría más a la fuerza que porque realmente quisiera.

...

Sintió las manos de Doom entrar en él con el lubricante, jadeo con fuerza al verse invadido. Dos dedos directamente y Tony se revolvió en la cama sintiendo el placer que el otro le daba. La dilatación duró un rato hasta que pudo meter otro dedo. El juego que hacía Doom con las manos estremeció todo el cuerpo de Tony. Decidido lo acariciaba, decidido lo besaba y decidido jugaba con él haciéndolo gemir. Los gestos de Tony eran satisfactorios.

Tony también jugaba con él. De forma traviesa dejaba besos en el pecho y en el cuerpo. Lo sentía con las manos rasposas de su trabajo en la armadura y mordía cuanto quería, como si quisiera marcar su propiedad. Había encontrado un placer inimaginable en los jadeos y gemidos de Víctor von Doom. Sus cuerpos eran tan compatibles que cada acción salía de forma natural.

Tony estaba listo y decidió cambiar los papeles.

Recostó a Víctor y lo montó, Víctor sopló sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse. Subió sus manos al cuerpo de Tony, la cadera y este bajó a besarlo mientras se acomodaba lentamente. Tomó la erección de Víctor y le colocó un condón, se levantó y dirigió el miembro de Víctor a su entrada. Lentamente lo fue invadiendo, la presión era más de la que esperaba, Víctor era ancho y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de anchura. Entró con dificultad y soltó un gemido fuerte cuando entró completamente.

Respiró con fuerza mientras abría la boca, sus piernas temblaron y se sostuvo del pecho de Víctor. Este sonrió al ver los gestos de Tony y subió sus manos por los muslos para llegar a su cintura y empezar a sentir los movimientos de cadera. Lentamente Tony se movió pues tardó bastante en acostumbrarse al tamaño.

Mientras tanto, Víctor tomaba la erección de Tony para ayudarlo a relajarse. Soltó gemidos y salivaba al sentirse perder la conciencia por todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo. Víctor se sentía en un sueño mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos al ver a Tony moverse, al sentirlo contraerse sobre su miembro y al verlo gemir. Tony sacó un gemido de su garganta cuando el movimiento comenzó a ser más animado y la sensación del miembro del otro en él era más real.

-Espera, Vic... Tengo que acostumbrarme...

Víctor rió complacido, se sentó haciendo estremecer a Tony y le dio un beso apasionado, invadiendo su boca y tomándolo de la cintura para acercarlo un poco más. Se besaron hasta perder el aliento. En un movimiento suave de Tony, hizo soltar un gemido a Víctor provocando morder el hombro de Tony y este levantó el cuello saboreando el éxtasis de su cuerpo.

***

Reed se acomodó en la silla mientras recargaba su mentón en la mano que tenía recargada en el escritorio. Miró a Steve, estaba serio y parecía melancólico. Soltó un suspiro fuerte mientras analizaba lo que le estaban diciendo. La reina de los inhumanos se encontraba a su lado, Reed sabía que nada bueno podía salir de eso.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?

-¿Dudas de mí?-preguntó Medusa algo molesta. Reed negó.

-No pero lo que dices es algo... muy comprometedor. Y aún no estamos seguros de los poderes del chico. Tony podría tener razón y nos muestre futuros dispersos. No hay que asegurar nada.

-¿Y si Tony está siendo amenazado por Víctor?-preguntó Steve nervioso-. Tony no ayudaría a alguien como Víctor.

-Víctor tiene formas de engañar-dijo Reed meditando la situación-. Pudo llegar con Tony con cualquier mentira, actuar para que le creyera y hacerlo actuar mal. Esa visión me parece imposible... Tony asesinando a Ulyses... No es algo que haría. No Tony... debe ser un error.

-Pues hay que contactar con él-dijo Medusa cruzándose de brazos-. No confiaré hasta que Tony me lo diga y que yo esté segura de que Ulyses no está con él.

-He tratado de comunicarme pero no hay señales de F.R.I.D.A.Y.-dijo Steve- y Mary Jean no sabe donde se encuentra. Desapareció de pronto...

-Si tiene a Ulyses les digo de una vez que está buscando una guerra con los inhumanos-se levantó Medusa, golpeo la mesa enojada-. ¡No me detendré si pone en peligro a uno de los míos!

-Aún no estamos seguros de nada-dijo Reed-. Lo buscaremos y si sabemos algo le informaremos pero aún no hay que tomar medidas precipitadas. Ya hemos perdido bastante en el último impulso del equipo.

-Confiaré en ustedes esta vez-dijo Medusa calmándose-. Solo espero que estén en lo correcto y Tony no tenga que ver con esa desaparición.

Medusa se fue, Steve y Reed se quedaron en silencio pensativos. Tony había actuado extraño últimamente pero no lo suficiente como para sospechar que estuviera coludido con Víctor von Doom. Sería imposible... Tony es el primero en ponerse en su contra. Tony lo odia por todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por su culpa, porque lo ha torturado. Es imposible que ahora sean buenos amigos.

El recuerdo de la última discusión con Tony le vino a la mente a Reed y casi pudo entender lo que estaba pasando. Antes tendría que visitar al mismo Víctor para corroborar la situación.

-¿Qué se te ocurre, Reed?-preguntó Steve sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Reed lo miró.

-Tengo una idea pero no sé si sea el momento...

-¿Crees que Tony...?

-No lo sé, Steve. Si tú estás dudando significa que tengo que preocuparme.

-Las cosas entre Tony y yo no han estado bien. Lo desconozco últimamente pero no quiero nublar tu juicio ahora. Tenemos que encontrarlo y que nos diga lo que ha pasado.

-¿Tienes una idea para encontrarlo?

-Lo esperaré en casa-contestó Steve decidido.

Reed afirmó cruzándose de brazos. Una dirección le vino a la cabeza como alternativa. El conmutador sonó distrayendo sus pensamientos, presionó un botón para desplazar una pantalla donde Carol se apareció. Steve y Reed se miraron sorprendidos y vieron de nuevo a Carol.

-¿Qué ocurre, Carol?-preguntó Steve cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay algo que quiero decirles pero no sé si sea el momento-dijo ella algo triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Reed. Suspiró y tomó aire.

-Tiene que ver con Bruce y el inhumano, Ulyses.

El silencio permeo el lugar. Reed comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa nervioso.

***

El rechinar de la cama resonaba en la habitación, Víctor se movía vigorosamente penetrando a Tony que estaba debajo de él. Era una forma más fácil de penetrarlo y que Tony pudiera acostumbrarse al tamaño. Tony se aferró con las uñas y rasguño la espalda, se besaban y lo apretaba con sus piernas para sentir el calor de Víctor sobre él.

Lentamente iban jugando con sus manos hasta quedar entrelazadas y volvieron a moverse. Gemían al sentir el calor del otro, al sentir la fricción de su piel y los besos profundos donde probaban ese sabor que se había hecho adictivo. Cada vez era mejor, la sensación era muchísimo más placentera y Tony se estaba perdiendo en el orgasmo que se aproximaba.

Víctor soltó suaves besos en el cuello, en el oído y mordía, de nuevo, el cuello de Tony. Este acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de Víctor, sentir las cicatrices de batalla y luego acariciar su mejilla y sus labios para sonreírle y besarlo de nuevo. El juego con los rizos castaños y los besos en el cuello fue inevitable. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes al sentirse próximos a llegar.

Susurraron el nombre del otro en el oído mientras se venían a la par y gemían conteniéndose.

Quedaron temblando, sudorosos y con el deseo aún despierto. Volvieron a besarse, a acariciarse y juntar sus cuerpos. Los besos fueron dulces y las mordidas excitantes. Tony estaba fascinado, perdido en la emoción que su corazón expresaba. Los chasquidos de sus besos llenaban la habitación y se nuevo la excitación en ambos. Querían ir más, volver a conectarse y expresar todas esas emociones que sus corazones sabían.

***

Bruce trabajaba en su computadora cuando sintió la presencia de alguien con él. Alertado volteo para respirar tranquilamente. Carol le sonreía tranquilamente.

-Hola, Bruce-dijo ella, Bruce se extraño y se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa, Carol? ¿Tony está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo hay una cosa que quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podrías acompañarme fuera?

-C...claro...

Caminaron a la par a la salida, cuando abrieron para ver hacia fuera la luz lo cegó por unos instantes. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz, pudo notar que muchos de sus amigos estaban afuera. Se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de héroes reunidos. Eso no le sentó bien y parecía que querían detenerlo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Bruce a Carol. Ella bajo la cabeza y suspiró.

-Hay un chico inhumano que me mostró algo que tú harás y no es nada bueno.

-Soy doctor. Puedes hablarme como persona normal.

-Lo que trato de decir es que Hulk va a matarnos... a Tony y a mí. El chico me mostró un futuro donde pierdes el control y nos terminas matando. Necesito llevarte en custodia antes de que algo como eso pase-Bruce la veía incrédulo y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

-Llevo un año sin ningún incidentes... No pienso hacer nada si no me provocan.

-Necesito que me acompañes, Bruce.

-¿Y qué si me niego? ¡¿Me arrestarán entre todos?!-Bruce empezaba a alterarse.

-Cálmate, Bruce-dijo Steve tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Esto solo es una prevención.

-¡Esto no es una prevención! ¡Me quieren encerrar de nuevo cuando no he hecho nada! ¡No te puedes guiar por lo que dice un chico que seguro no entiende sus poderes! ¡Es estúpido para ti, Carol!

-Bruce, cálmate...-advirtió Carol al notar que Bruce se estaba exasperando

-¡Estaba calmado! ¡¿Dónde está Tony?!-los ojos de Bruce comenzaron a tornarse verdes- ¡¿POR QUÉ PERMITE ESTO?! ¡YO...!

Una flecha atravesó la cabeza de Bruce tirándolo al piso, todos se alertaron y Steve salió corriendo al árbol dónde provino el disparo. Un segundo disparo llegó antes terminando de matar a Bruce. Carol estaba aterrada y se hincó para comprobar el estado de Bruce pero era tarde. Estaba muerto.

Steve corrió hacia dónde provino el disparo esperando una persecución pero al llegar encontró a Barton con las manos listas para las esposas y ser llevado en custodia. Se llenó de sorpresa al ver lágrimas en sus ojos y con el arco y flechas con que había matado a Bruce a un lado.

-Lo he perdido todo-dijo Barton entre lamentos-. Él me pidió que lo hiciera si volvía a convertirse en Hulk. Yo como siempre lo obedecí...-fue lo último que dijo y no volvió a hablar.

Mientras arrestaban a Barton, Steve miró a Carol que estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Hincada frente al cuerpo de Bruce, Carol se quedó mirando a la nada. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de la muerte de Rhodey y de Bruce si ocurren en el comic provocando más enemistad entre Carol y Tony y así se produce la CW 2. Que es una basura a comparación de la primera pero bueno... Aquí ocurre el regreso de Víctor por lo que no puedo hacer nada :P


	11. Encuentro 11 | Edén

_Envía a alguien para que me ame_

_Necesito reposar en brazos_

_Aléjame_ _del daño_

_Dame un interminable verano_

_Mientras mi alma cura las penas_

_Yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo_

_Para ser un mejor hombre_

 

_S_ _us ojos mostraban decepción. Su corazón se estrujo ante esa mirada de odio. Quiso acercarse pero le negó el tacto, le negó una explicación. Víctor temblaba y temía. Por primera vez tenía miedo de verdad. Ese miedo de perder todo lo que valía la pena en su vida. Al verlo amenazándolo sintió un vacío y todo su pasado golpeaba de pronto._

_Estaba a dos pasos de tocar las puertas del infierno._

\---------------

La sensación era agradable mientras recibían la luz del sol de esa segunda mañana. Víctor acarició la espalda de Tony, bajó a sus glúteos mientras se miraban deseosos. Se besaron y sonrieron. Había una calma en sus corazones que no podían entender. Ahora era Tony el que poseía el cuerpo de Víctor y este lo aceptaba con esa sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Jadeaban con la luz del sol en sus caras y las sabanas cayendo de sus cuerpos.

Esa sensación podría llamarse felicidad.

Sintió llegar, ambos gimieron con la sensación. Tony cayó encima de Víctor saliendo de él. Este sintió el peso del otro de forma placentera. Se miraron, se besaron y volvieron a las caricias ansiosas. Habían pasado el día anterior teniendo sexo, solo bajaron para comer y volvían a la habitación hambrientos por algo más. Y como si vinieran deseándolo desde hace tanto tiempo, se dejaron llevar por el deseo y todo el sufrimiento detrás quedó olvidado.

Querían ser felices todo lo que se pudiera o por lo menos todo lo que el mundo se lo permitiera.

***

Llegó al lugar, su capa ropa ondeaba y la ajustó. Caminó lentamente al interior de ese sitio. En serio alguien tenía que decirle a su anfitrión que las bodegas abandonadas no eran el único lugar donde podrían reunirse. Caminó decidido y lo vio, estaba esperándolo. Se acercó sigilosamente aunque ya lo habían visto.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-preguntó su anfitrión.

-Sí, no fue sencillo pero todo está arreglado. En cuanto regresen yo...

-No, yo me encargaré de eso. Tú tienes otra cosa que hacer.

-No sé si este negocio está saliendo como quiero. Soy Hood y soy un gran súper villano... Yo no debería.

-Solo cállate. Tendrás lo que quieres-le arrojaron una libreta vieja abierta, tenía una dirección-. Arranca la hoja y ahí es donde tienes que ir.

-¿Francia?

-¿Quieres encontrar a Víctor, no? Ese es el lugar al que tienes que ir.

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-Solo lo sé. Solo te pido una cosa...-se miraron fijamente. Esa mirada era intimidante, mucho más de la que podía imaginar de un personaje como su anfitrión-. Termina con él... Destrúyelo desde el fondo de su corazón.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con su enamoramiento?

-Eso facilitara el trabajo.

-¿Es la última vez que nos vemos, no?

-Si haces bien tu trabajo, te lo aseguro.

Solo afirmó y ante esa mirada malvada y sonrisa siniestra se fue. No sabía sus motivos pero daba lo mismo. Obtendría a Doom y su pequeña venganza por todo lo que le había hecho. Por cómo lo había humillado. Doom tendría que pagar y el que estuviese tan vulnerable por un romance lo hacía hasta cómico. El gran villano enamorado de un héroe. Un Romeo y Julieta de quién menos lo espera. Una afirmación que está dispuesta usar a su favor.

***

-¿Qué ocurre, Reed?-vio al científico sentado en su sala mirando la chimenea, lo observó con una débil sonrisa-. Has estado así estos días. ¿Es por lo de Bruce y el problema con Carol?

-No, Ben. Aunque si es un problema que resolver antes de que se convierta en otra batalla campal que no estoy dispuesto a luchar.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Sue te regañó?-Reed rió pero los ánimos poco le duraron.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer pero aún no sé cómo. Tengo que rememorar un pasado que hace mucho no he tocado-Ben se colocó a un lado de Reed para contemplar la chimenea.

-Es sobre Víctor von Doom, ¿no?-Reed no hizo ningún gesto, siguió contemplando el fuego.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. ya se enteró, ¿eh?

-Yo más bien... le vengo siguiendo el rastro. Es escurridizo aunque hay un patrón.

-Stark ¿no?

-Si... He pensado intervenir pero esta vez quise consultarlo contigo. De todos modos soy el único que lo ha notado pero... mis deseos por detenerlo no me impedirán nada. A menos que tú tengas otros planes.

-Necesito hablar con él. En cuanto lo haga será todo tuyo, Ben pero mantén a S.H.I.E.L.D. alejado hasta que yo te diga.

-Bueno, así será más divertido enfrentarlo solo trata de no caer ante él de nuevo-Reed sonrió.

-Eso fue hace muchos años, Ben. Él y yo... fue hace mucho.

-Sí pero siempre te advertí que era malo y no me creíste. Cuando te diste cuenta ya era tarde. Te había traicionado.

-Sí, desde ese momento solo escuché a la razón y me ha ido bastante bien. No te preocupes... La confrontación no será nada amigable.

No dijeron nada más. Permanecieron en silencio mirando la chimenea. Tantas ideas le venían a la mente a la gran mente pero solo alguien las podría aclarar. No sabía que muchas emociones le volverían por Víctor y mucho menos emociones que hace mucho había sepultado. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que Stark tenía que ver con eso aunque ahora tenía que ser listo y no dejarse llevar.

***

Víctor estaba sobre Tony besándolo, sintiendo su cintura y su espalda. Tony reía ante las cosquillas que le ocasionaban los besos y los mechones de Víctor que pasaban por su piel. Le acarició la melena despeinada que Víctor suele mantener siempre en orden y ahora parecía todo lo contrario. Víctor lo miró y volvieron a besarse, acariciando el cuerpo del otro y dando pequeñas mordidas en un cuerpo bastante marcado por chupetones.

-Quédate un día más...-pidió Víctor, Tony sonrió melancólico.

-No puedo... Tengo ir... Si los problemas allá no se resuelven yo...

-Entiendo.

-Pero volveré-sonrió de forma pícara mientras lo toma de la barbilla, Víctor lucía esperanzado-. Y pasaremos todo una semana divirtiéndonos...

-Lo esperaré con ansias...

-Yo también.

Se besaron mientras sus lenguas saboreaban la boca del otro. El abrazo era cada vez más fuerte y deseaban más. Esperaban tanto que el día durara más, alargar esa felicidad que hace mucho no sentían. Estaban completos y eso bastaba, ellos bastaban. Y era gracioso pues el primer encuentro fue un desastre, Tony lo odiaba y lo quería lo más lejos posible de él. Ahora lo deseaba, ansiaba estar con él. Se había enamorado del gran villano pero si realmente deseaba redimirse, Tony lo ayudaría. Se encargaría de la transformación de Víctor von Doom. Y si era de esa manera, no le molestaría para nada un tratamiento intensivo.

Los problemas estaban afuera. Muchos estaban en su contra cuando buscaba la razón pero ya nada se podía evitar, siempre era así cuando se trataba de Stark. Ahora, por breves momentos podría decir que estaba feliz. Esos brazos que lo rodeaban, las caricias que lo devoraban. Todo Tony estaba siendo consumido por Doom y era...tierno. Lo deseaba y estaba feliz... malditamente feliz que daba miedo. Aunque solo por un día más se olvidaría de ello.

Se preocuparía por ser feliz.

***

-¿Llevas todo?-preguntó Víctor arreglando el cuello de su camisa, Tony miró alrededor.

-Sí... Aunque... Cuando lleguemos allá deberías ir en modo sigiloso. No sé si me han ido a buscar y tenemos que ser precavidos.

-Tienes razón.

Tony se acercó a Víctor, lo abrazó besándolo un poco más. Sonrieron tras el beso. Por una sensación extraña, Víctor abrazó a Tony y lo olio completamente. Tony se dejó abrazar, sentir el cuerpo de Víctor y se besaron un poco más. De ser por él no se irían jamás, permanecer escondidos por siempre en esa zona de Francia. Lamentablemente tenía una responsabilidad afuera y cuando lo solucionara, podrían volver a esa tranquilidad.

Se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios, aparecieron en el laboratorio de Tony. Obviamente Víctor no se mostró pues como si lo predijera, una silueta lo estaba esperando. Sintió que el aire se le iba y temía que las cosas empeoraran.

-Steve... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he estado esperando Tony. Han ocurrido muchas cosas.

-¿Ah, sí?-Tony caminó por el laboratorio, se acercó a una mesa y tomó unos aparatos que lo conectaban a su armadura. Se conectó de nuevo a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que parecía preocupada-. ¿Qué ocurrió?-volteo a Steve quien seguía sentando observándolo.

-Bruce murió...-sintió que su alma se iba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Carol fue a verlo y...

-¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡De nuevo con el inhumano! Seguramente les dijo algo al respecto y fueron a matarlo...

-Las cosas no fueron...

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿A cuántos más desean matar?! ¡¿Por qué lo permitiste, Steve?!

-Las cosas no fueron así, Tony. Quién lo mató no fue Carol...

-¡No me importa! Seguro fueron a buscarlo porque ella lo pidió. ¡¿NO?!-Steve no dijo nada-. ¡Contéstame!

La compuerta se abrió, Tony se preparó para cualquier cosa cuando una Medusa muy enojada apareció junto al resto de inhumanos. Steve se levantó sin prisa, todo eso parecía una trampa.

-También desapareció el inhumano-dijo Steve, Tony lo miró con la duda en el rostro-. Y tú eres el único que ha estado en contra de él.

-¿Creen que yo lo secuestré?

-¿Sino quién más?-preguntó Medusa descendiendo-. Eres el único que lo haría. En especial si te has aliado a Víctor von Doom-el corazón de Tony se aceleró.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Tony asustado.

-Ulyses lo vio. Ambos se unieron para matarlo. Lo vio en una visión y si ha desaparecido es porque seguramente se ha cumplido.

-¿Qué? Es absurdo...

-¡¿Estás buscando una guerra con mi gente?!-amenazó Medusa.

-¡Esto es ridículo! Yo...

-¡Silencio!-dijo uno de los inhumanos, Tony no supo cual.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio cuando a lo lejos se escucharon unos toquecillos en alguna pared de metal. Se encaminaron al lugar donde provenían los ruidos y Tony sintió desfallecer al ver que venían de la misma habitación donde alguna vez estuvo con Víctor. Abrieron la compuerta y encontraron a un Ulyses amordazado y algo lastimado. Los inhumanos le ayudaron a salir mientras Medusa se acercaba a un Tony sorprendido y asustado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-gritó la mujer, Tony también quería saberlo.

-Yo...-Tony negaba tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Eres su aliado! ¡El aliado de Víctor!

-No...no lo soy...-Tony no reaccionaba, antes de que pudieran atacarlo, Steve se interpuso.

-Esto debe tener una explicación-dijo Steve-. F.R.I.D.A.Y... ¿Sabías que Ulyses estaba aquí?-la AI se proyecto a su lado.

- _No. Realmente acaba de aparecer. Es como si alguien que esquivó mis protocolos de seguridad lo hubiera puesto-_ Tony abrió los ojos asustado, Steve lo observaba con preocupación y FRIDAY con enfado como si le estuviera regañando por algo evidente.

-Tal vez es una trampa-dijo Steve-. No podemos actuar imprudentes.

-¡Pues quiero una explicación o la guerra con los inhumanos terminará mal!

Medusa ordenó que todos se fueran llevándose a un Ulyses desmayado. Tony estaba perplejo aún, como si todos sus pensamientos hubiesen golpeado de pronto mirando a la nada. Steve suspiró mientras le acariciaba la espala. Tony no reaccionaba.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó Steve-. Tengo que hablar con Reed y no quiero que algo te pasé y...

-¿Estás dudando de mí,  _beloved_?-dijo Tony sin ánimos, Steve suspiró.

-Creo en ti pero...

-Ahora te alcanzo. También quiero hablar con Reed pero tengo que hacer algo antes. Nos vemos en un rato, ¿eh?

-Claro, Tony. Por favor, no tardes.

Steve salió, F.R.I.D.A.Y. le afirmó que se había ido y Tony se dirigió al laboratorio. Víctor apareció asustado, sorprendido y queriendo explicarse. Tony se puso su armadura mientras lo amenazaba.

-¡Todo es tu plan! ¡TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO ERA TU PLAN!

-No, Tony... por favor....-Víctor se acercó precavido-. Yo no tengo idea de lo que pasó. Ni siquiera conocía a ese muchacho.

-¡BASTA DE TUS MENTIRAS!-Tony soltó un propulsor, Víctor lo esquivó-. ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE YO MISMO TE MATE!

Víctor estaba petrificado... quería acercarse a Tony pero este solo lo amenazaba. Quería explicar pero nada saldría ahora. Quien haya sido lo conocía muy bien y había caído en su emboscada. Por primera vez Víctor tuvo un miedo real, un miedo de perder todo lo que lo hacía humano y lo hacía feliz. Tenía que encontrar al culpable para explicarle a Tony que él no había sido y todo era una trampa para él.

Desapareció de ahí. F.R.I.D.A.Y. le dio un informe de que todo había sido despejado y se quitó la armadura. Cayó de rodillas llorando, sentía que su corazón se había roto en unos segundos. Se sentía estúpido, con la sangre en la cabeza por la rabia y la traición. ¿Por qué no había escuchado las advertencias? ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Steve?

Era el mayor idiota de la tierra.

***

-¿Qué? ¿Tony aliado de Doom?-Steve afirmó mientras Carol parecía desesperada y buscando una explicación que calmara sus dudas-. Es por eso... ¡Por eso siempre estuvo en contra mía! ¡Sabía que podíamos encontrarlo con Doom y...!-la respiración de Carol se aceleró y miró a Steve-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Steve? Tony no puede...

-Pero lo es...

-No... Es demasiado para ser real. Si Tony...Nosotros... ¿Qué haremos con Tony?

-Supongo que detenerlo hasta saber la verdad. Tony ha estado muy raro y me preocupa que esté hechizado o algo... Podemos hablar con Strange pero antes tenemos que detener a Tony-Carol afirmó.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá?

La compuerta se abrió para recibir a Tony, Carol apretó los puños enfadada para encararse con Tony. De alguna forma lo culpaba por todo lo que había pasado. Estaba dispuesta a atacar. Steve solo miró atentamente esperando cualquier reacción negativa por Carol. Antes que algo pasara, se alejó para hacer una llamada.

-¿Medusa? Tony ha vuelto...

Colgó. Pronto estarían ahí y pronto todo tendría sentido. Su misión estaba por cumplirse. Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en sus labios cuando escuchó el primer golpe que destrozaba una parte de la base. Las alarmas sonaron y él se preparó para lo que venía.

***

Amara abrió la puerta y metió las cosas del mercado con dificultad. Cerró tras de sí cuando soltó un gritito contenido viendo a su invitado. Suspiró profundamente tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. Luego miró con preocupación y se acercó a quien sufría sentado en el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Víctor?-preguntó al sentarse a su lado, este parecía llorar-. ¿Le ocurrió algo a Tony?

-Fue una trampa, Amara. Nos han tenido una trampa-su preocupación aumentó.

-¡¿Le pasó algo a Tony?!-Víctor negó.

-No pero temo que le pase algo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que tenías razón. No debí acercarme a él...debí alejarme antes de...

-¿De...?

-Enamorarme de él-Amara se sorprendió y lo buscó con la mirada. Lo tomó de las mejillas para levantar su rostro.

-¿Ustedes han dormido juntos?-Víctor solo afirmó, Amara se sorprendió -. ¿Qué pasó?

-Alguien sabía de lo nuestro, alguien quiere débil a Tony para verlo actuar impulsivamente y... no sé con qué fin. No sé que pretende ni para qué quiere esto pero lo voy a averiguar. No lastimaran a Tony.

-¿Los separaron?

-Le hicieron creer que le tuve una trampa y ahora cree que lo use. Que jugué con él como todos...-Víctor sintió sollozar y Amara lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Está bien. Te ayudaré a que Tony entienda...

-No-Víctor negó y limpio sus lágrimas-. Vine a advertirte. Seguramente van a venir a preguntar, vendrán para saber de mí. Niégalo todo, que no me conoces y sigue normal como si nada pasara. No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate solo por Tony. No quiero que alguien más salga lastimado...-le acarició los mechones de cabello largo mientras le sonreía.

-No me puedes pedir eso... Yo te... Somos amigos, Víctor. No puedo no preocuparme por ti. Por Tony...

-Esta vez no, Amara. Esta vez solo tienes que ver por ti. Solo eso... Yo lo solucionaré, ¿vale? Pero tú tienes que seguir con tu vida... Olvídate de mí. Como si no hubiera existido-Amara lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Tienes que tener cuidado... ¿sí? Vas a volver... volverás a verme. Y nadie te perseguirá y podrás estar junto a Tony feliz. Lo mereces, Víctor.

-No te merezco, Amara...-le besó la frente y sonrió-. Nos vemos

-Adiós.

Víctor desapareció y ella se tomó el vientre que empezaba a abultarse mientras lloraba. Ni siquiera lo notó pero ella tampoco quería que lo supiera. Solo lloró mientras se abrazaba. El amor suele ser tan complicado y desesperante. Todo era una obra de títeres y el titiritero hilaba los hilos para hacerlos tropezar. Para ahorcarlos con el mismo hilo que los sostenía.

A Víctor deseaban cortarle la cabeza.

***

Víctor llegó a la habitación que había compartido con Tony, se acercó a oler la almohada y la fragancia estaba ahí. El olor de Tony era tan fresco. Había pasado dos días ahí, demostrando todo el amor que había ido formándose en unos meses o semanas... ya no recordaba pero desde el primer contacto fue muy obvio. Se amaron en esa habitación y en unos segundos los destruyeron, sus ilusiones y esa promesa de volver ahí a amarse más.

Una persona le vino a la mente de pronto y una idea. Ya era mucho del Doom sentimental que parecía un colegial enamorado. Era momento de actuar, momento de volver a posicionarse como el gran Doctor Doom. Había buscado a Tony con un propósito y ahora cumpliría con ello. Bajó las escaleras hasta el sitio que llevaba a su laboratorio improvisado, buscando entre sus libros de hechicería empezó con su plan. Salvaría a Tony de lo que sea que le ocasionaran y detendrá a quién los orilló a separarse.

Lo llevaron al paraíso, le hicieron probar los mejores manjares y lo obligaron a probar el fruto prohibido para expulsarlo y dejarlo en la miseria. Pero no Víctor, no el Doctor Doom. Él ya había estado toda su vida fuera del paraíso y le gusto lo que probó. Volvería a ese Edén aunque hiciera enojar a dios o al mismísimo diablo.   
  


_Calma mi conciencia_

_Porque no es mi culpa_

_Yo sé, yo he sido enseñado_

_Para tomar la culpa_

_Mantén seguro a mis ángeles_

_Agarrarán mis lágrimas_

_Sácame de aquí_

_Estoy en duelo_

_Yo creceré, a través del dolor_


	12. Encuentro 12 | Coma

_El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor..._

_Romeo y Julieta_

_3 meses antes de que Doom comenzara a acosar a Tony_

  
-¿Estas en línea, Cap?-preguntó Tony que sobrevolaba las ruinas de lo que fue una ciudad. Ya ni siquiera sabían en donde estaban.

-Claro, Tony. ¿Tienes algo?

-No pero detecto movimiento dentro... No sé si es una persona pero...

-Iré a ver.

-Ten cuidado, yo te cuido la espalda.

  
Steve caminó hacia las ruinas y se adentró al espacio señalado por Tony. Había una especie de túnel de piedra. Camino un largo rato hasta que hubo una abertura que lo dejaba bajar. Dio un salto y miró alrededor. Por suerte, la luz del sol pasaba por orificios muy grandes por todo el sitio. Camino buscando alguna señal de vida.

  
-¿Hay algo, guapo?

-No pero entraré un poco más

-Trata de ser rápido. Esa cosa no se ve nada segura.

-Está bien, Tony. Nada de lo que hemos estado haciendo es seguro.

-¿Quieres que te asegure de que haremos algo está noche?

-Tony-regaño sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Está bien. Pero me debes eso, Stevie -este río siguiendo su camino.

Lentamente se acercó a otros huecos pero no había nada seguro o que evitará que eso colapsara. De pronto una interferencia se escuchó en su comunicador con Tony.

-¿Tony?-la interferencia seguía, eso le preocupó-¿Iron Man?

-Él está bien-una voz sonó detrás de él, volteo asustado y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Reed? ¿Reed Richards?

-Más o menos

  
Una especie de energía roja se envolvió en la cabeza de Steve haciéndolo entrar en una especie de trance. Esto mismo lo hizo caer de rodillas como si buscará resistir pero fue inútil. Alzó la vista con la mirada roja y tras un parpadeo la mirada volvió a ser azul. Una sonrisa siniestra se asomó por sus labios.

  
...

  
-¡Steve! ¡Capitán! ¡Contesta!

  
La interferencia seguía lo cual le parecía imposible pues era su tecnología y ese tipo de cosas no podrían pasar. Mientras pensaba seriamente en cómo entrar y tirar todo para sacarlo, la voz de Steve resonó en su oído.

  
-¿Tony?-su cuerpo se llenó de alivió.

-Steve... ¿Qué demonios...?

-Encontré a alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

-Es Reed...

-¿Qué?

-Está herido, Tony. Está muy mal.

-Bajo en seguida.

  
Descendió para ver las posibilidades de sacar a su viejo amigo. Tras varios eventos y la destrucción de la torre Baxter, no sabían nada de los cuatro fantásticos. Solo sabían de uno, Ben Grimm que se había unido a SHIELD pero este tampoco sabía dónde estaban sus amigos. Todo se había acabado para ellos.   
  


Realmente era una sorpresa toda esa situación.

...  
  
Salió a duras penas y le faltaba el aire. Se veía muy mal herido pero ahí estaba, a salvo. Tony estaba sorprendido al ver a de nuevo a su viejo amigo. Este le sonreía aunque terminaba tomándose el abdomen por el dolor.

  
-¿Cómo es que la mente más privilegiada de la tierra estaba bajo los escombros?-preguntó Tony al sentir cierto alivio.

-Me da gusto verte, Tony.

-¿Qué pasó Reed? ¿Y Sue? ¿Está dentro?

-No, no... Ella y yo... Nos dimos un tiempo. Necesitábamos despejar nuestras mentes de cosas... Yo estaba... Ayudando a alguien... Creo que era una trampa... Realmente no recuerdo mucho.

-Llamaremos a Ben y...

-Está bien solo... ¿Podríamos mantener mi regreso en secreto? Sue me mataría si sabe que estoy con ustedes cuando le prometí realmente pensaría las cosas.

-Realmente eres un idiota-dijo Steve, sonrió en complicidad con Tony-. Pero lo haremos en cuanto venga Ben a tu rescate...

-Como siempre...

  
...  
  
Ben estaba pensativo y miró de nuevo al Reed que estaba sentado frente a él. Le aseguro por todas las formas de que era él y le creyó. Extrañaba a su familia y tras asegurarle el paradero de sus sobrinos, aceptó con calma. Volvería a serle fiel a su mejor amigo.

  
-¿Por qué no quieres que la gente...?

-Es por Sue. Me odiará más si ve que vine con los Avengers y... Dejémoslo así, Ben. Yo necesito desempolvarme un poco

-¿Ustedes se separaran o...?

-No, Ben. Tranquilo. Solo es un tipo de respiró. Ella necesita estar con sus hijos sola y luego volveremos. Nada más

-Espero que así sea...

-Asi será... Te ves bien, Ben.

-Tú para nada.

  
Sonrieron como los viejos tiempos. Esos donde seguían luchando juntos. Para Reed había empezado el juego.

  
\---  
Actualidad  
  


  
La Guerra Civil ya había dejado marcas anteriores entre el Capitán América y Iron Man. Fue un evento que nadie pudo detener en su momento y las cosas terminaron mal para los dos. El que un evento de esa magnitud de repitiera fue sorpresa para todos. Las heridas del primer evento apenas estaban cicatrizando. Pero en este caso todos se enfrentaron a Stark.

  
La idea de que Doom había vuelto y se había aliado con Stark no dejó a muchos felices. La mayoría se sentían traicionados y muchos otros querían una explicación. Un hechizo o algo que había impulsado a Stark a estar junto a Doom pero nadie encontró respuesta y Tony se veía más dolido por la situación.  
  
Todo llegó a su fin aquel día en que los inhumanos y Carol Danvers lo capturaron. Solo iba a ser una captura pero las cosas se salieron de control. Con el corazón herido y queriendo limpiar su nombre por haberse involucrado con Doom, luchó hasta el cansancio. Lucho contra Carol y las cosas no salieron bien.

Tony fue gravemente herido y casi fue sentenciado a muerte. Un golpe certero lo dejó inconsciente y los experimentos en su cuerpo, que muchos descubrieron en ese momento, lo llevo al coma. Tony había perecido en batalla y Doom estaba desesperado.

  
Lo había tratado de buscar por todos los medios pero Tony había logrado esquivar su energía con ayuda de Strange. Había alejado toda posibilidad y realmente no lo quería cerca. Aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas y medios acercarse un poco, explicarle, Tony no le permitió razones y se cegó a la traición y el odio. No sería la primera vez que alguien hace eso con por lo que un villano tampoco se apiadaría de él.

  
Tony ya no creí en Doom y Tony fue cegado por todo ese odio. Sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra y que la única persona que lo había querido y protegido realmente fue quien provocó que todo eso explotara.

  
Todo fue tan rápido y parecía que no habría rutas de escape. Tony perdió la guerra y entro en coma. Doom estaba desesperado porque pudo evitarlo pero si se mostraba podría empeorar todo. Habían orquestado la trampa y él se dirigió sin prisas a ella. Doom averiguaría todo y destruiría a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Doom ya no sería bueno, no sin la única razón que lo había orillado a ello.

…

Doom miraba el cuerpo de Tony en reposo. Agradeció infinitamente que Tony solo hubiera quedado en coma. Si hubiera muerto, no se lo perdonaría y estaría desencadenando terror por lo que había perdido. Tony era todo para él pero ahora estaba ahí, inconsciente. Colocó sus manos en el vidrio, suspiraba y trataba de no llorar.

Tony no lo quiso escuchar y ahora esto le había pasado. No debía ser así, no se supone que fuese así. Doom tenía que llegar antes, tenía que estar ahí para defenderlo pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Si hacía eso, todo mundo creería que realmente Tony se había vuelto malo y ahora sería un perseguido, nadie le creería y estarían dispuesto a matarlo sin piedad por lo que estar juntos significaría.

Escuchó las puertas abrirse, se escondió en su magia sin irse. Escuchó a dos hombres hablar y vio que el Capitán América entraba. Lo dejaban solo con el cuerpo de Tony, arrimó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Miró a Tony reposar y de pronto, la mirada se posó sobre Víctor con una sonrisa maliciosa. Una sonrisa que nunca lo había visto.

-¿Te atreves a venir pese a que el recinto está protegido? Podrías ser atrapado en cualquier momento, Víctor-este se mostró solo a él, estaba confundido.

-Así que tú eres el responsable de esto-Steve sonrió.

-No, toda la culpa es tuya. Si no te hubieras acercado a Tony, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Tú fuiste el que nos puso la trampa, ¿no? ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que amas a Tony? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes aquí?

-El hombre que amó a Stark en este cuerpo ha desaparecido, hace mucho se fue y el nuevo solo quiere gobernar al mundo. Aunque no me molestaría tener a Stark como reina de esto.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que…?

-Sabes, para poder gobernar al mundo primero tienes que terminar con su elemento más fuerte, desequilibrarlos. Todo ahora es un caos y tú fuiste la pieza clave de ello. Seguro tu madre estaría orgullosa-Víctor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Estás trabajando para Mephisto? ¿A dónde te llevaste al Capitán?

-Deberías irte, Víctor. S.H.I.E.L.D. está por llegar.

Desapareció en un instante. Estaba seguro que Víctor se había ido. Miró el cuerpo de Tony en coma y sonrió, acariciando la superficie de donde estaba metido.

-El Capitán Rogers realmente te amaba, ¿sabes? Quisiera ver su rostro cuando se entere que todo esto fue su culpa-sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Tony-. Pero esperemos que eso nunca lo sepas y Doom se encargará de ello.

…

Doom llegó al laboratorio de Tony. Había logrado esquivar los poderes de Strange, tardó para hacerlo y ahora estaba sufriendo por ello. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba resguardada la armadura cuando una proyección, similar a F.R.I.D.A.Y., apareció frente a él. Era la AI hecha a partir de la memoria de Tony.

-¿Tony, tú…?

-¿Qué quieres aquí, Víctor?-dijo el AI cruzado de brazos-. Te lo dije, te quiero lejos…

-Yo no fui… Yo no te haría daño, nunca lo haría.

-Deberías irte. Ya hiciste suficiente.

-Así que lo hiciste… colocaste tu memoria en un AI por si algo pasaba… Eres increíble.

-Víctor, vete-la mano de Víctor se dirigió a la mejilla del AI, trató de acariciarla pero al final terminó atravesándolo asombrándose del ingenio de Tony.

-¿Dejó un mensaje para mí?

-Sí pero no te lo daré. F.R.I.D.A.Y. ha bloqueado cualquier cosa relacionada contigo. Tony así lo ordenó.

-Eres tan real…

-Vete, Víctor. S.H.I.E.L.D. te está buscando.

Ignorando al AI, se acercó al traje de Iron Man. Tomó el casco y lo contempló. El último recuerdo con él fue la amenaza y ahora, tendría que poner su plan en marcha. Procurar el legado de Tony y buscar, en cada rincón de la tierra, a quién hubiera traído a Mephisto de nuevo. No importa lo que costara, no importa si para ello moriría. Por Tony lo haría todo, por Tony se sacrificaría.

…

Víctor llegó a su casa, se recargó en el desayunador pensando lo que haría cuando escuchó unos ruidos en su sala. Se acercó, con la nueva armadura, similar a la de Tony, que había hecho. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Reed Richards sentado mientras tomaba una taza de té y Ben, como siempre, a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Víctor extrañado, Reed le sonrió y dejó su taza en la mesita de Víctor.

-He venido a hablar-contestó Reed, miró a Ben-. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ben, Reed afirmó-. Llama si me necesitas-. Ben salió, Víctor se quitó la armadura y se sentó en el sillón frente a Reed, algo no estaba bien. Algo había extraño en Reed.

-¿Qué quieres?-volvió a preguntar a Reed, este solo le sonrió.

-Víctor… ¿ya recibiste la visita de tu madre?

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, un extraño temor se apoderó de él, en especial cuando pudo ver esa sonrisa maliciosa en Reed. Ese no era Reed. Esa mirada, esos ojos infernales. El infierno subió a la tierra para saludarlo, Mephisto le regaló una fría sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruño Víctor, Reed o Mephisto. Estaba furioso, realmente a punto de abalanzarse a él.

-Sabes… Es curioso cómo puedes desequilibrar al mundo poniéndolos en contra de un objetivo. Mi idea era solo atacarte a ti pero cuando te vi con Stark me sorprendió que te hubieras enamorado de él. Realmente estás dispuesto a cambiar por un hombre o ¿por algo más? ¿Qué fue lo que te acercó a Stark?

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, Víctor. Sabemos que nada de lo que haces, lo haces de forma honesta.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿Por qué metiste a Tony?!

-Contéstame y recibirás respuesta…

-¡No!-Víctor se levantó, se colocó la armadura y amenazó a Reed-Mephisto con los repulsores. Este solo suspiró.

-¡Ay, Víctor! El amor te ha hecho un idiota

Desapareció, en sus narices desapareció. Buscó a Ben pero tampoco estaba. Parecía todo un truco, una artimaña. Mephisto lo estaba orillando a algún lado y Víctor estaba cayendo, iba directo a la trampa. Si eso querían, eso haría pero para ello tenía que terminar su trabajo, buscar a quién seguramente estaba detrás de la emboscada a Tony.

Terminaría con cada uno de los seguros implicados, le demostraría a Tony que realmente quiere cambiar y buscaría la forma de despertarlo. Volver a tener a Tony con él. Pues fue Tony quién en un inicio le pidió ayuda y ahora cumpliría su promesa.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza con esta parte. Estoy buscando una forma de extender el final para que resuelva todo el embrollo.
> 
> No falta mucho pero con el kinktober encima y el AU de mi pagina en FB no me doy a basto xD Espero entiendan. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	13. Encuentro 13 | Visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los últimos 3 capítulos se desarrollan en el arco de Secret Empire (donde está Capitán Hydra), no me enfocaré en las acciones de Steve, solo las de Doom. Trato de dar una historia general de lo que ocurrió en este arco pero no me enfocaré en ello. 
> 
> Secret Empire consiste en que el cubo cósmico cambio la realidad donde Steve es agente de Hydra, tras el coma de Tony, tiene un plan para dominar el mundo. Deja a los héroes más poderosos fuera del planeta peleando constantemente con Chitauris que van en búsqueda de unos huevos de reina que hay en la tierra. Convierte a los héroes en fugitivos, los inhumanos son encarcelados y el mundo le sirve al líder Supremo que es Steve Rogers. 
> 
> Doom no tuvo participación en este evento pero como este es mi fic lo hice protagonista xD

Reed revisaba algunos informes cuando sintió a alguien tras él. Curioso se levantó y miró a Ben. Este lo miraba de forma seria pero no decía nada.

-Está aquí-dijo Ben.

Reed afirmó con un movimiento para que lo dejara entrar. Ben camino a la puerta y dejó pasar al hombre encapuchado, se sentó. Reed lo imitó para observarlo mejor. Guardaron silencio y se miraron unos segundos antes de poner sus asuntos en orden.

-¿No se suponía que Víctor von Doom sería aprisionado?-dijo el encapuchado-. El trato era controlar a Víctor para que pudiéramos seguir con el plan.

-Estoy dejando que Víctor juegue su propio juego. Que crea que es libre.

-Está acabando con todos los criminales, los encierra...

-Deja que yo me encargue de Víctor. Tu asunto con Hydra no lo veo resuelto. ¿En qué momento tendrás tu plan concreto? El Capitán está a tu disposición y sigo sin entender qué los ha retrasado.

-Será mañana. Un ejército de Chitauris atacará, los héroes más poderosos saldrán del planeta y podremos empezar.

-Cuando tengas el poder, espero que me des el cuerpo de Tony.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Stark?-Reed se acomodó la garganta mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Zemo, tú a tus asuntos y yo a los míos. ¿Entendido?

-Sigo sin entender qué tienes contra Víctor pero no me importa. Mientras lo quites de mi camino, estaré bien. Si sigue con su papel de niño bueno, seguro se opondrá a todos los cambios que Hydra pretende y Víctor es de los pocos que puede evitarlo.

-Lo sé, alguna vez llegó a ser dueño del Multiverso pero no te apures. Teniendo el cuerpo de Stark lo tenemos en la palma de nuestra mano.

********

Víctor se despertó en ese bosque en el que alguna vez estuvo de niño. Se levantó extrañado pues no sabía que hacía ahí. El último recuerdo que tuvo fue de él siendo derribado por varios villanos a los que estaba deteniendo y le habían tenido una emboscada. Desde que Tony quedó en coma, el Capitán América había obtenido el puesto de Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. y sabía que con eso se acercaba algo grande.

Se levantó tratando de entender lo que pasaba, no llevaba esa armadura que construyó a imagen de la de Iron Man. Sobó su cabeza pues sentía cierto dolor tras el golpe de su caída. Una luz apareció en su campo de visión, parecía una fogata en lo profundo del bosque. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde venía la luz. Siguió un recorrido que parecía familiar, alguna vez, hace muchos años, recorrió ese camino.

El aire se le fue cuando lo que encontró fue a una mujer haciendo un rito. Abrió los ojos reconociendo esa silueta. Ella volteo sonriéndole, se acercaba lentamente a él y Víctor pensó que su cuerpo temblaba. La mujer seguía sonriendo y estiraba sus manos tratando de tocarlo. Víctor colocó un campo de protección pero la mujer lo atravesó y Víctor sentía atragantarse. Lo tomó de las mejillas.

-Víctor, mi niño...-Víctor sintió que su aliento se iba.

-¿Madre? No... es imposible...

-Despierta Víctor, pronto volveré a visitarte.

Despertó. Había chocado en una bodega abandonada. Al parecer perdió el conocimiento por algunos minutos. Se levantó cuando vio a una horda de villanos correr hacia él. Siguió luchando contra ellos. Los había emboscado fingiendo una reunión. Llegó de sorpresa disparándoles para dejarlos inconscientes. Cuando se vio rodeado, escapó pero eso sí, llevó a muchos a prisión. Víctor sabía que había roto el "código de villanos" al atacar pero no importaba. Quería limpiar el nombre de Tony ante el mundo.

La segunda Civil War se dio, en cierta forma, por su culpa. Todo mundo quería atacar a Tony, todo mundo lo consideraba un traidor y como Tony no daba explicaciones coherentes, todos dudaban. Poco a poco, por voces, todo mundo considero a Tony como un villano. Un héroe que fue arrastrado por el mal y no daba explicaciones de que eso fuese mentira. Víctor no quería eso, se supone que Tony era el héroe que a él, al mismo Víctor, lo ayudaría a cambiar.

La imagen manchada de Tony había provocado que la misma Riri, IronHeart, fuese rechazada por el mundo. La exposición de Industrias Stark había sido cancelada por todo el boicot que se estaba produciendo. El coma de Tony fue un alivio para el mundo. Pero la presión sobre Riri no se detuvo, los inversionistas de Industrias Stark le quitaron el traje. Tuvo ayuda de algunas personas para solucionar el problema pero seguía viéndose mal la imagen de Iron Man.

Entonces, Víctor solo pudo corregirse ayudando a limpiar el mundo. Encerrando criminales mientras era perseguido por SHIELD, que descubrió que era Víctor von Doom. Más bien, el Director de SHIELD fue quién comenzó a persecución. El Capitán América estaba en ese puesto tan grande y Víctor quería detenerlo antes de que hiciera lo que sea que tenía planeado.

Pero siempre que estaba cerca, siempre que estaba a nada de llegar a él, una horda de villanos lo atacaba como orden. Como si le sirvieran al Capitán. Por eso decidió acabar con ellos primero. Quitarse a todos de su camino y limpiar la imagen de Iron Man respecto a su heroísmo. Así cuando Tony despertara, que tenía que hacerlo, podría hacerlo como el gran héroe y no como un traidor.

Pero había otra cosa importante para Víctor y que seguro Steve se aprovecharía de ello. El cuerpo de Tony. Sabía que estaría protegido con MJ y Amanda, la madre biológica de Tony, pero no sabía hasta cuándo. Por eso ayudó a Riri a recuperar su traje, con la ayuda de otros, claro, y que ella protegiera a Tony mientras él iba por el Capitán América.

Pero ahora hasta su madre había aparecido. Nada de eso estaba bien. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Sabía que Mephisto estaba jugando un juego sucio con él. Siempre ha hecho lo imposible por molestar a Víctor y al parecer al fin tendría la mejor venganza de todas.

...

_L **as acciones de Industrias Stark van a la baja. Tras descubrir su conexión con el gran súper villano, el Dr. Doom, ya nadie apuesta por Stark. La compañía estará en bancarrota en poco tiempo tras sus decisiones criminales que...**_

Amara apagó la televisión. Lo último que escuchaba esos días era todo el odio que le daban a Tony. El desprestigio, el que ya nadie de sus amigos creyera en él. Ella misma tuvo que negar su conexión con él, que habían terminado su relación hace mucho y hacerse de la vista gorda cuando Tony más lo necesitaba pero había otra cosa que quería proteger. Acarició su vientre abultado cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina.

Se levantó mientras acariciaba el arma en la bolsa de su abrigo, últimamente la llevaba por paranoia. Ya no confiaba en nadie, en especial si desprestigiaban de esa manera a Tony. Se acercó lentamente dispuesta a disparar cuando un quejido la asustó, apuntó a nada de soltar un disparo pero soltó la pistola al ver a un Víctor asustado por su reacción.

-¡Víctor!-se acercó a él, este quitó su armadura y fue ayudado para llegar al sillón.

-¿Por qué me apuntaste?-preguntó al sentarse.

-Llegaste de sorpresa.

-¿Pero por qué me apuntaste? ¿De dónde diablos sacas un arma?

-Esto es Estados Unidos, por si no sabías. Puedes obtener un arma en cualquier lugar.

-¡¿Pero por qué me apuntaste?!

-No me grites y cálmate un poco. Además, puede que me estén espiando. ¿Podrías guardar silencio?-Víctor la miró y chasqueó los dedos.

-Ya. Coloqué un campo que silencia los micrófonos que te hayan puesto.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Que me apuntaste con una pistola-Amara se quejó, suspiró molesta y se sentó a un lado.

-¿No se supone que no me volverías a molestar?

-No sabía a dónde ir. Ya no me siento seguro en ningún lado... Estoy siendo perseguido.

-¿Por quién?

-El Capitán América-Amara sintió perder el aliento-. Y vine a llevarte.

-¿Qué?

Víctor recargó sus codos en su regazo, jugueteo con sus manos meditando lo que sea que iba a decirle a Amara. Suspiró y la miró, ella estaba expectante a lo que sea que Víctor le diría.

-El hijo que estás esperando... ¿es mío?-Amara se levantó, se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda mientras mordía, nerviosa, su dedo pulgar. Guardó silencio sin verlo-. Esa noche... yo me sentía realmente dolido por lo que Tony me dijo y yo...

-No, no es tuyo-sentenció Amara mirándolo con seriedad. Víctor la contempló buscando la duda en su rostro sin éxito. Meditó unos segundos.

-¿Es de Tony?

-No. Ninguno de ustedes...

-Amara, yo...

-No, Víctor. Este niño es mío. Nada más.

Ella se cruzó de brazos negándose a dar alguna respuesta. Víctor suspiró.

-De todos modos tienes que irte. Algo grande están organizando todos ellos que se pusieron contra Tony. No he podido descubrir mucho pero... Tienes que irte. Seguro habrá mucha gente muerta y no quiero que nada te pase... no en tu estado.

-¿Y dónde pensabas llevarme?

-A mi casa... aunque no sé si eso sea buena idea.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso. ¿Qué pasará con Tony?

-No sé pero tengo que protegerlo. El enemigo está más cerca de él que yo y temo que algo le pase.

Amara se acercó y le acarició el cabello, Víctor estaba deshecho. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente que no sabía ya que hacer. Todo eso lo estaba haciendo dudar de él mismo. Era como rastros de lo que fue Víctor, como si el amor que le profesaba a Tony lo hubiera debilitado. El mundo encontró su punto débil y no se tentarían en usar en su contra pues todo mundo seguía viendo a Víctor como el gran súper villano.

...

Steve llegó al Helicarrier, ese día sería en el que comenzaría todo. Sharon le preguntó si se encontraba bien pues lo veía algo distraído, este negó y se centró en la misión. Capitan Marvel se encontraba ya fuera con todos los héroes poderosos para derrotar a los Chitauris que se acercaban a la tierra. Un equipo especial estaba ayudando a reparar los escudos para proteger la tierra y otro grupo estaba derrotando a villanos en New York que parecían acumularse.

Toda la situación era demasiado extraña, Sharon lo sabía pero confiaba en el mando de Steve. Más allá de ser su antigua pareja, donde esas cosas no funcionaron, Steve era el gran Capitán América, el héroe, quién los lideraría para la victoria. Aunque algo que también le parecía raro es que no dejara que Riri Williams, la chica que era protegida de Tony, ayudar en la reconstrucción de los escudos. Ella era una súper genio y podría ayudar mucho pero Steve le dijo que si Tony influyó en ella, seguramente traería problemas.

Sharon confío en él pues al final sabía que a quién más le dolía el que Tony haya optado por engañarlos es Steve. Ella misma se encontraba sorprendida de que Tony se volviera secuaz de Víctor. No entendía en qué momento eso había ocurrido. Justo ahora no había noticias de él pero S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba al pendiente de lo que sea que estuviera planeando Víctor.

Steve dio las órdenes.

Carol resistía afuera del planeta, los villanos en New York estaban siendo detenidos y los escudos...bueno, esos seguían sin funcionar. Entonces S.H.I.E.L.D. recibió una noticia, al parecer un grupo terrorista se había apoderado de las armas nucleares de Latveria y estaban apuntando a New York. Sharon comenzó a movilizar a todos sus agentes para recuperarlo cuando algo que los sorprendió más, ocurrió.

Víctor von Doom, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado a eliminar al grupo terrorista y quitarles las armas nucleares. Desde que se volvió bueno, Víctor no había querido interferir en los intereses en Latveria pero justo en ese momento el mundo estaba hecho un caos, al general que dejó a cargo de Latveria le había fallado y Víctor no estaba dispuesto que Latveria fuese recordado como país terrorista.

Steve escuchó que Doom se había encargado del grupo terrorista, sonrió para él y oprimió un botón dando una señal. En cuestión de segundos, el ejército de Hydra llegó a aprisionarlo. Al parecer S.H.I.E.L.D. había tenido prohibido entrar a Latveria pues interferiría, políticamente, en un país pero no Hydra y estos tomaron de sorpresa a Víctor. Este trató de liberarse con magia pero Madame Hydra apareció frente a él y con un hechizo lo indujo al sueño.

-Tal vez tenían cosas que arreglar entre ellos-dijo Steve al notar el rostro preocupado de Sharon al comprobar lo que pasaba-. Ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes.

-Tienes razón-dijo ella olvidándose de la situación de Víctor. Era un villano de todas formas. Se acercó a Steve mirando las pantallas-. ¿Cómo está todo?

-Mal... ¿Los escudos aún, no?-negaron.

- _No te apures, Cap-_ esa voz-.  _Yo me encargo-._

-¿Tony? ¿Cómo es que...?

- _Soy la mente descargada de Tony antes de que ocurrieran los eventos de la Civil War. Ahora estoy con los ingenieros arreglando esto._

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

- _No debes pero esta situación amerita que solucionemos los escudos, ¿no?_

-Supongo que sí.

Sharon notó algo extraño en la mirada de Steve, suponía que todo lo relacionado con Tony siempre le afectaba. Miró la pantalla esperando que Steve diera órdenes. Todo parecía demasiado desesperanzador pero tenían al Capitán América para solucionar la situación. El gran Capitán América empezó un discurso que les diera fuerzas a sus soldados.

***

Víctor despertó en una habitación roja, se levantó asustado, para su suerte aún tenía su armadura. Buscó una forma de salir cuando escuchó unas meditaciones cerca, bajó de la cama y se acercó. Alguien estaba haciendo algunas convocaciones. Se puso en guardia cuando reconoció la túnica y los hechizos, se quitó la careta de la armadura para mostrar su rostro.

-¿Madre?-preguntó Víctor, la mujer volteo sonriendo, se levantó y caminó hacia Víctor.

-Mi pequeño... has despertado-le acarició la cara-. ¿Por qué no te quitas eso?

-Tú no eres mi madre para decirme qué tengo que hacer.

-Yo soy tu madre.

-Claro que no. Yo te vi morir e ir al infierno.

-Sí pero volví. Sobreviví. Y he vuelto.

-¿Y por qué no apareciste antes?

-Me daba un poco de pena en el hombre que te convertiste. ¿Un gran villano? ¿En serio? Pero ahora eres diferente y quieres cambiar. Yo te ayudaré.

-No necesito ayuda. No de ti quién no es mi madre-Cynthia, la madre de Víctor, suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia la cama donde estaba Víctor y lo miró.

-Soy tu madre, Víctor. He venido a ayudarte con todo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-A salvo. Te quité de las manos de Hydra, nadie puede tocar a mi niño.

-Sigo sin creerlo. Tengo que volver y...

-No, no. Es peligroso afuera-Víctor la miró con duda.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estados Unidos ha sido dominado por Hydra. Pronto seguirá con el resto del mundo.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-El Capitán América es un traidor, al parecer.

Un miedo le llenó su cuerpo. ¿Todo Estados Unidos? Eso incluía...

-¡Tony!-Víctor se dirigió a la puerta, Cynthia corrió a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? Te dije que no es seguro.

-Tengo que ir a Estados Unidos... su cuerpo... él... Necesito ir por él.

-¿Por Tony Stark?-Víctor se congeló-. ¿El hombre del que estás enamorado?

-Eso no te importa.

-Me importa, Víctor-Cynthia suspiró-. Antes de que te vayas te tengo que enseñar algo...

-¿Qué?

-Confía en tu madre.

...

Todos habían caído. Los escudos se habían levantado en el último minuto dejando a los héroes más poderosos fuera del planeta. Lamentablemente, ellos habían perdido a varios, entre ellos a Quasar, la más poderosa en el escuadrón de Capitan Marvel. Además, los Chitauris seguía yendo una y otra vez, pues al parecer había unos huevecillos de reina dentro de la tierra y eso los atraía. Sin nadie que pudiera entrar a destruirlos, los ataques jamás terminarían y el equipo de Capitan Marvel se debilitaría lentamente.

En la tierra, las cosas no iban mejor. Todos los héroes ahora eran fugitivos, todo New York estaba siendo cubierto por un aura oscura impuesto por Hydra. Los Inhumanos estaban siendo cazados uno por uno y la resistencia, compuesta por algunos héroes, apenas podía encontrar una forma de sobrevivir. Todos sabían que las cosas estaban realmente mal cuando Reed, Steve Rogers y la IA de Tony eran quienes comandaban Hydra.

Sus líderes habían caído y de cierta forma seguían culpando a Stark por ello. También al mismo Víctor, seguro parte de todo esto era su plan. Steve Rogers no podía cambiar, él era el Capitán América era gran héroe. No podía pasar eso, no ahora, no en ese momento. Habían jugado con ellos, los vulneraron para obtener el dominio del mundo.

...

Steve caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a esa habitación especial. Los soldados lo saludaron y abrieron las compuertas. Siguió su camino quedando encerrado en esa habitación. Se acercó al aparato y miró el cuerpo de Tony dormido. Acarició lentamente el cristal y sonrió como sintiéndose victorioso.

-Cuando vuelvas, yo seré el gran rey de este lugar y tú gobernarás conmigo. Volverás a ser mío. Como siempre debió ser, Tony.

Acarició un poco más el vidrio que mostraba el cuerpo de Tony y se encaminó a la salida. Miró por última vez el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Tony y cerró. La IA de Tony apareció cuando Steve cerró la puerta.

-O no, Steve.

La IA caminó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Tony y lo miró. Un tic en su mano lo hizo mirar curioso pero sonrió. No faltaba mucho para que Tony volviera y se diera cuenta de la verdad.

- _¿Cömo es que lograste infiltrarte?_ -escuchó tras de sí, volteo. F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Jurándole lealtad a Steve, no a Hydra. Es sencillo si la parte más profunda de Steve sigue enamorado del Tony real.

- _¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió a Capitán? Todo esto es..._

-Creo que Reed tiene que ver con eso pero no puedo decirte mucho. Solo te llamé para que tranquilices a Amanda y MJ. Tony estará a salvo, Steve no le hará nada. Haré todo lo posible para sacarlo de aquí.

- _¿Tienes noticias de Doom?_

 _-_ Es lo que iba a preguntarte.

- _No hay nada. La señorita Riri lo fue a buscar a Latveria pero no había nadie en su castillo. Parece como si hubiera desaparecido por completo._

-Supongo que todos nos equivocamos con él. Tony lo hizo y...será lo primero que le diga al despertar.

- _¿Cómo estás seguro que Víctor no fue el que...?_

-Víctor quiso prevenirme...bueno, a Tony. Y no lo escuchó pensando que realmente lo había traicionado. Aunque supongo sigues desconfiando de él...

- _Tony así me hizo, supongo que a ti no te preocupa porque viene directamente de su mente._

-Más o menos...hay cosas que no me hacen igual él. Los sentimientos de Tony a Doom son... solo de ellos. Yo solo los comprendo y hago una análisis de la situación.

- _¿Me he equivocado con Doom?_

-Sí pero se lo preguntaremos en persona.

...

Víctor llegó a su casa, en Francia, cansado. Se quitó la armadura y tomo un vaso con agua. Todo lo que estaba pasando lo confundía demasiado. Caminó hacia la sala cuando vio una silueta en la oscuridad, se puso en guardia. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con sus hechizos de seguridad?

-Hola, Doom-dijo su invitado-. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-¿Qué quieres, Hood? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Digamos que cierto Capitán tuvo negocios conmigo. El mismo que llevó al inhumano a la casa de Stark-Víctor sintió que el odio le llenaba el cuerpo.

-Así que fuiste tú. Eres el único que me ha robado el hechizo para ocultarse. Tú fuiste el que le puso la trampa a Tony-Víctor encendió las luces y notó que su invitado tomaba una copa de su vino más caro que tenía guardado.

-Me sorprende que no lo supieras ant... ¡Wow! ¿Ese es tu rostro? ¿No se supone estaba destruido?-Víctor frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué hechizo usaste para reconstruir tu rostro?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué emboscaste a Tony?

-Por dinero. El Capitán América me pagó muy bien por tenerle una trampa a Stark. Yo te estuve buscando porque algunos de los villanos decían que te habías vuelto bueno. No lo creí hasta esa última emboscada que les tuviste en el club. ¿Realmente fuiste tú? Me decepcionas...

-¿Solo por eso me buscaste?

-No. Quería encontrar tu dinero que seguro robaste de tu gobierno en Latveria y con el que mantienes esta hermosa villa. Además de verte derrotado después de que me humillaste en las reuniones con los villanos más grandes. Escuchar a Lady Loki riéndose de mí me hizo sentir bastante humillado.

-El que vengas a mí solo es bastante estúpido.

-¿Quién dijo que venía solo?

Sintió que alguien soltaba un golpe, lo esquivo. Varios de los colaboradores de Hood llegaron a atacar a Víctor. Los esquivo mientras su armadura se pegaba a su cuerpo. Disparó varias veces pero Hood sacó una pistola con balas demoniacas que detenían las desapariciones de Víctor. Estaba a punto de dispararle a Víctor cuando otros repulsores arrojaron lejos a Hood. Dos más y sacaron a los colaboradores de Hood del camino. Víctor miró a su salvadora.

-Es hora de irnos. F.R.I.D.A.Y. encontró el cuerpo de Tony

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Yo no lo hice, fue F.R.I.D.A.Y. Vamos antes de que despierte.

Víctor terminó de colocarse su armadura y siguió a IronHeart hacia el refugio de MJ y Amanda. A Víctor le llegaron dos ideas importantes: la primera, tenía que hacer un mejor hechizo de seguridad para su casa y la segunda, Tony seguía a salvo. Su corazón estaba aliviado.

...

Amanda tomaba un café preparado por MJ mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios. La pelirroja le sonreía mientras le ponía una manta para que estuviera más tranquila. Habían logrado huir a un refugio que Tony tenía, no era la gran cosa pero estaban seguras. No sabían cómo huir del país pero mientras no las encontraran y pudieran abastecerse de comida, todo estaría bien.

Apenas MJ iba a decir algo cuando dos inhumanos aparecieron en el refugio. Se levantaron asustadas y fueron a ellos. Suponían que habían logrado huir pues los inhumanos habían sido perseguidos por Hydra como locos. Amanda se acercó, con su guitarra en mano por si necesitaba golpearlos, y MJ con una pistola.

-¡No les haremos nada!-dijo un chico de cabello negro-. ¡Estoy buscando a Doom! ¡Necesito encontrar a Víctor von Doom!

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-preguntó MJ, F.R.I.D.A.Y. le contó, a grandes rasgos, la relación que habían tenido Víctor y Tony y lo que quebró todo. Amanda también lo supo aunque algo venía presintiendo.

-¡Necesito decirle! ¡La visión que tuve...! ¡Ellos asesinándome! ¡Fue inducida! ¡Necesito que lo sepa! ¡Es el único que puede salvarnos de Hydra!

Amanda y MJ se miraron a los ojos algo sorprendidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto. Me he tardado más de lo que quería. Y le cambie portada al fic, esta me gusto más que las anteriores. Ya estamos en lo final. Y si, combine cuestiones del arco de Secret Empire con el Infamous Iron Man y el Invencible Iron Man de 2015-2017. Mi idea, inicial, era solo basarme en Infamous Iron Man pero Steve fue tomando protagonismo y era necesario poner al Capitán Hydra.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?
> 
> Me hubiera gustado ver a Victor von Doom en el MCU con el Iron Man de RDJ pero bueno, esperemos algún día le hagan verdadera justicia a este personaje que amo mucho y no la porquería de 2015 -.- Por lo menos Julian McMahan tuvo una interpretación decente en 2005.


End file.
